The prophesied son
by Sammy088
Summary: SEQUEL TO DROWNED IN GUILT. The fight to prevent the apocalypse continues on as the Winchesters try to find a way to keep fate from happening. New troubles arise when Cas's and Sam's unborn baby deems to be more powerful than anything ever seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Are you really sure you're up to this?"

Sam already looked irritated but this was about to make him explode. If Dean asked him if he could handle something one more time, he was going to strangle him. He paused and told himself to count back from ten before answering.

"Yes, I can now let's go before someone catches us sneaking into the basement. I mean who hides skeletal remains in their house?"

Dean snickered until he remembered why he was suddenly hungry. Very recently it seemed like the baby was making Sam eat more weird foods than normal. If he had to tell the truth, he would say that it was the most disgusting food he had ever tasted but then Cas seemed okay with it. He even went out and got the stuff! At least he was supportive, Dean thought happy that his baby brother was now happy.

"I don't know, are you up to doing a little necrophilia?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, only meaning to joke about it like he always did until he heard the retching noises and decided that that was another thing they were going to avoid. A pregnant Sam couldn't handle stuff like that anymore. "Sorry, so ready?"

Sam nodded and popped the screen to the basement open. He carefully climbed through and landed on his feet ever so cautiously so he wouldn't give Dean another reason to mother hen him. He quickly readjusted his jacket over his baby bump that was getting a little bigger every single day but still not as big as the ones he saw at the clinic. He was considered a little small compared to them.

"So how is the nine pounder looking?" Dean asked once he was down as well.

"I'm not giving birth to a nine pounder Dean!" Dean only started doing that joke when Castiel had told Sam they had nothing to worry about when it came to the baby because he wasn't going to be miscarried. Cas also mentioned something about angel babies being big and that Sam would most likely be giving birth to a nine pound one making Sam whimper just thinking about it and Dean rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well there it is," Sam pointed out, taking the shovel from the bag. Dean quickly snatched it up and started digging. He ignored Sam's heated glare and spent the next fifteen minutes digging the dirt up from the shallow grave.

"Are you even sure that it's here?" Sam glared at him once again. "What, I don't see anything unless the remains are in the man's bed-"

"Don't talk about that," Sam quickly put a hand up and tried to get his nausea under control. Dean sighed before he continued off where he had been before his brother interrupted him.

"I'm just saying that Cas wouldn't have sent us here if it was nothing. Actually he sent me and only me but you decided to undermine your boyfriend and came along anyways-"

"What was I going to do while you were out possibly getting hurt?" Sam demanded and Dean sighed. He was tired of these mood swings and the periods of crabbiness. He blamed the baby hormones but still wanted to strangle the younger hunter for being stubborn and emotional.

"You could have done research for a non-dangerous gig," Dean supplied. At Sam's heated look Dean continued. "It could have been fairies, unicorns, hell anything that isn't demons, ghosts, or angels."

Sam tried to open his mouth and Dean already knew what he was going to say. He quickly ended that by saying, "Don't ask what is wrong with angels! We were on a hunt because of a half angel and you almost died!"

"Technically I healed fast and I don't even have the cut around my ear anymore." Whether that was true or not, Dean didn't care. He wanted the younger pregnant hunter to just take it easy instead of feeling like he had to help with everything.

"Did you hear that?" Dean groaned When Sam withdrew the flashlight and pointed towards the steps.

"Don't try to change the subject Sam, I know that you can't honestly expect me to believe-"

"SHHH!" Dean wanted to scream at him. He knew it sounded childish but one minute Sam was ranting about how he was being unfair and then the next second, he was back to full hunting mode and he could not tell which one would make the appearance at any one time. He quickly made up his mind to take Sam shopping for new shirts just so Sam would get annoyed. Yes, nothing was more perfect than seeing Sam try to tell the females to stop touching his stomach as he answered their questions.

"Fine," Dean whispered.

The door started creaking open and Sam clicked off the flashlight, hiding them in the darkness. Dean would have told him how stupid it was until he saw the eyes go black and groaned. They just had to be dealing with a demon. Well, he thought considering his options. He'd rather deal with one instead of his emotional mess of a brother any day. He grabbed the demon killing knife from his waist band and held it up. Sam was in the corner and most likely didn't notice the eye change but he did. He was taken by surprise when another demon happened to kick him in the stomach and make him drop to the floor. He groaned and Sam seemed to take the hint. He flashed the light in the demons eyes and tried to get Dean up the stairs but the demon in front of them just smirked.

Sam didn't find any other options. The demon pulled him forward and planning to just knock him backwards, a flash of light emitted from his hand when his palm made contact with the demon's forehead and he fell over effortlessly. Sam stood still for a second in shock but quickly sprung forward and did the same to the other demon. This was how Cas exorcised demons and Sam didn't have any idea how he could now do it too but he liked it.

Dean didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. They continued up the stairs and continued to scope out the place. For reasons now known, Dean decided to trust Sam alone for now even though he knew he shouldn't really be leaving him vulnerable. It proved that his protecting wasn't needed when they met on the last flight of stairs and Dean quickly steered Sam away from the steps, remembering his brother falling down a set not only a month ago and he didn't want a repeat. That still gave him nightmares sometimes especially seeing Sam hooked up to all those tubes and wires.

Sam just gave him a small grateful smile before turning towards the bathroom. The next thing he heard was heaving and then the sound of vomit. Without a single hesitation, he quickly fled over to him and noticed the skeletal remains in the bathroom.

"Common Sam, really? You could exorcise a demon with the palm of your hand now and yet you can't handle one decomposing body?" The choking sound and vomit hitting the toilet answered him and Dean sighed before patting his brother on the back. "I'll get the stuff from the trunk. You're going to be okay here with Mr. dead there while I go and get it?"

Sam looked miserable and yet he still managed to weakly lift a thumb up to let Dean wordlessly know he would be alright. Dean poked his head back away from the bathroom and quickly left hoping his younger brother didn't die of dehydration while he went to retrieve the bag from the basement.

Cas would surely kick his ass if he found out he allowed Sam to come along even if it wasn't dangerous.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally got back to the motel room, Cas was already there and it had to be one of those awful gross birthing shows he happened to be watching. Sam quickly shut it off collapsing on the bed besides where Cas was sitting. Frowning, Cas lied back and placed a small kiss on his cheek, succeeding in getting a smile from Sam.

"Where were you?" Cas asked.

Dean was about to signal to him and tell him to lie but Sam being Sam said, "We went on that hunt you told Dean about. And I found out I could exorcise demons like you."

Cas paused in glaring at Dean to turn to Sam in surprise. Sam couldn't do that because he wasn't an angel. He allowed his shocked look to travel to Sam's swollen belly, putting a hand on it and provoked a steady kick from his unborn son. Sam groaned and quickly rolled to his side.

"You okay baby?" Cas asked getting looks from both Winchesters by surprise. "Don't all couples have nicknames?"

"Cas, I'll put it this way," Sam said slowly trying not to hurt the angels feelings. He pushed his lips against Cas and enjoyed a soft slow passionate kiss before pulling away regretfully. He couldn't get enough of him nowadays it seemed. "I love you very much but you call me baby one more time and I will kill you."

Cas nodded obediently and Dean had to hide a snort. Cas was so whipped it was insane! Cas didn't seem to notice bringing his head down to capture Sam's lips in another kiss. Dean frowned then. This stopped being old after all the millions of times they had done that and he had quite enough of that.

"Okay okay, we get the point. You don't call him baby and you stop eating Cas's face!"

"But Dean," Cas sputtered. "Sam isn't eating my face."

Dean sat on his own bed and turned on the television in response. Sam just rolled into Cas and murmured, "He meant that I love kissing you." He went back to passionately kissing Cas and would have went to straddling had Dean hadn't whacked him on the head with the newspaper.

"Down boy," he quickly threw it aside as Sam rubbed his head and glared. "I know you're horny Sam but I don't want to see it. So if you DO want to get some action with Cas be the good boyfriend that you ARE and go someplace else."

Sam moaned but finally seemed pleased to let Cas hold him. Dean turned back to the television which happened to be showing a woman going through the pain of childbirth. Thinking that Sammy was going to go through the same thing in about four in a half months seemed plain nasty but Dean couldn't really begin to care, this was not a miracle. It only served to make Sam more moody anyhow so he changed it falling on one of those reality TV shows.

"This is so boring Dean," Sam moaned.

Dean sighed.

He ignored him though, deciding that Sam would soon fall asleep. He usually fell asleep early anyways since he hit twenty weeks and it had rang true every day since. Rolling his eyes, he watched Sam turn back to Cas and pull the man in yet another passionate kiss. Raising his eyebrows, Cas quickly went to his defense.

"What I like him eating my face," Cas said eliciting an eye roll from both Winchesters. Before he could ask why they rolled their eyes at him, Sam went back to the passionate kisses and Dean rolled his eyes again. He found he was doing that a lot lately. He suddenly wondered if this was why Bobby refused to go on hunts that were more than two days with them.

Sam started to explore Cas with his hands and Dean quickly turned around. He told them he hadn't wanted to see it. Hearing the groan though near about did made him blow from the roof tops and he quickly yelled at his younger brother.

"What?" Sam asked, his puppy dog eyes bringing Dean down a notch.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Sam asked like Dean was stupid. Dean turned back to the television but hearing Cas's groan finally did it. Standing up, he went over to the television and turned it off causing Sam to stop from the process of sucking Cas's neck and Cas from doing whatever Dean wouldn't want to think of.

"I'm going for a beer."

As soon as he closed the door he heard his brother moan loudly and shuddered. He was going to forgo the beer and instead go for the straight liquor instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Shopping wasn't ever fun but now it was irritating even if it was with Cas. Dean stayed behind, hiding his chuckles as this happened to be the fourth time that some random woman came up to Sam along with her husband and expressed interest in the unborn baby. Funny was how funny did; Dean decided but still couldn't help the fact that this was absolutely hilarious beyond all means.

"So when is the baby due?" she asked as she and her husband looked at the bump in awe. Sam looked like he wanted to disappear and yet Cas was turned away from view, eyeing some little onesie and therefore ignoring his boyfriend's emotional pain.

Sam glanced over to Cas before saying out loud, "The twenty fourth of March."

The lady seemed disappointment if anything and the husband didn't seem to be bothered by it for some reason. Dean sighed at the hopeless look in his younger brother's eyes and decided he couldn't really stand seeing Sam look like someone kicked his puppy for an extended period of time. He quickly thought about the best way to break it up when Cas quickly snatched him away.

"What the hell Cas? Your boyfriend is being treated like he's a science experiment instead of a person! You do know that he needs you to rescue him-"

"I needed to ask a question." Dean paused and Cas continued. "See, say I have some angels that are watching us closely, they can't find where we are located but if it's true like I think it is, then Sam is going to be in danger."

Dean could only make out the words how when Cas explained with a sigh.

"When you said Sam was using angel power, I came to the realization that the baby is powerful. If it's just the exorcising of demons fine, but if it doesn't stop and he is exhibiting more powers from his baby, then the enochian symbols branded on his ribs won't mean much anymore."

Dean nodded in surprised shock.

"And you won't tell Sam about this because?" he asked. Cas looked down and Dean could understand. He knew that Cas wanted to hide it from Sam because he didn't want him to freak out and cause stress on the baby but on the other hand, secrets was what had gotten Sam and Cas into trouble in the first place. Dean sighed. "Remember what I said about talking?"

"We do talk until Sam turns to kissing and moaning and," Dean didn't want to hear that but Cas paused for a moment and then just when he thought it was over Cas added, "He never does anything more than falls asleep when I try to get intimate with him. Is that normal?"

Dean shrugged.

He didn't know anything about pregnancy but he knew Sam was more exhausted these days. Dean would be too if he were going to be carrying a nine pound baby. He quietly snickered until he remembered the blood tests that the OB doctor that Sam was recently seeing in the town wanted to obtain. Something about blood types and everything. They opted not to let Cas get blood taken because he was an angel and it would show up as an outrageous blood type they never saw before. Sighing, Dean looked over just in time to see Sam looking angry.

"I'm just saying that your baby must be really small. When I was pregnant with Isabella, I was a lot bigger at this point. You said this was your second pregnancy too." Dean really was saddened by the fact that Sam still considered this as a second child; second pregnancy and the reason for that was Sam refused to forget Sophie.

"The baby isn't small," Cas quickly quipped. "The doctor said that Sam just has a high metabolism and that it was the position of the baby. Once quickening happens, the baby will drop down low and he'll look more pregnant."

Sam glared at Cas and the angel looked at him surprised. It was when he felt the heat from the slap that he knew he did something very wrong. He looked over at the ladies who were definitely quiet now and even one of the men amongst them looked angry. He must have been carrying twins by the way he was carrying them but something told him he was wrong. He only sensed one baby in there.

"Did I happen to say something wrong?"

"You called him fat," the man stated. "It doesn't matter who it is, you shouldn't really call him that-"

"But I didn't," Cas replied clueless. "I just merely stated that with quickening, the baby will drop and therefore he would be showing a lot more. It doesn't mean he is fat, it just means the baby is ready to be born."

The man just glared and Dean quickly stood in front of him.

"See Cas this is why we don't bring Sam to buy new shirts."

"It was you who told me that Sam needed new ones," Cas interrupted, glaring at him. "You even burned his old ones or so you told me."

At the ladies horrendous shock, Dean just sighed and stepped away from Cas. The angel had a lot to learn and he was whipped enough to find a way to make Sam happy again later. He always did even if it took a couple of hours for Cas to realize he was in the wrong.

"Just apologize to my brother. You knocked him up and now you get to deal with the consequences."

He was not dealing with an angel who couldn't get most emotions and his emotionally unstable brother. At this rate he figured, he was going to be an alcoholic by the time the kid was finally born.

* * *

Cas opened the door and saw that Sam looked like he had been crying. He was sitting against the headboard with his knees tucked in and leaning forward on a pillow. Cas's heart broke at the sight and he entered cautiously, hoping that Sam wouldn't be mad. He hated the sight of him cry though. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed and put an arm on his shoulder. Sam seemed to start crying more at that and Cas quickly withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry Sam. I wasn't calling you fat by any means. You aren't fat, you're pregnant." He felt it was a good sign when Sam went quiet so he went on. "There's no one else I would ever consider having a baby with even if they paid me to. I love you Sam, please don't cry or be upset."

Sam finally uncurled himself to throw himself against Cas, a crying, sobbing mess. The angel hesitantly held him all the while wondering what could cause this to happen more than three times a week. Last time Sam got mad at him, he had found himself with a face full of whipped cream and apple cider, Sam's new favorite drink, and even then he hadn't gotten it.

"I'm sorry," Sam cried between sobs. "I'm sorry for hitting you and decking you, and throwing the very good edible food at you." He paused trying to keep the sobs at bay and Cas rubbed his back gently trying to get him to calm down. "I don't know why I am like this, I'm so so sorry!"

Cas was about to kiss him, thinking it would make him all better but then remembered that Dean wanted him to talk to Sam. Talking to Sam must've been important if the older brother was emphasizing it, so he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Sam it's okay-"Cas pulled back from the kiss to gaze at Sam. "We should talk Sam. It is something we should do in a healthy relationship-"

"You find me ugly!" Sam blurted out. "That's why you don't want to! Come on Cas I want you-"

Cas only sighed.

"I think we should talk and besides you're a dead beat door nail during our time together," he air quoted the 'dead beat door nail' with his hand expressions and Sam looked horrified and yet Cas could only tell him the truth. "First you want to have sex with me and then you fall asleep right when I'm about to give you what you want. Maybe we should talk and then you could sleep-"

Whatever it was he expected, he hadn't thought he would get a cream pie in the face and a very angry shout of "GET OUT!" He thought afterwards that perhaps he should have lied.

* * *

Dean was slowly walking back to the motel having left the car parked there in case Sam got hungry during the night. He had that new food kick of putting whipped cream and barbeque sauce on everything. When Dean even hinted that Sam was being gross, he cried for twenty minutes straight and then demanded dill pickles. Dean made a note to avoid talking his mind in front of Sam after that. He often lost his money and got a crying Sam that he didn't need nor want. They were going to be dealing with a squalling infant in a few short months and since it was towards the end of November, Dean was going to bet that the time would go by fast.

He paused seeing Cas standing outside the door, miserable and cream pie adorning his trench coat and face. He had to fight not to laugh out loud because Cas did look downright dejected. He just wondered what happened this time. Last time Cas did something like that, he had said that Sam was not a slut because he spent the time eating his face which in turn had caused ladies to turn red in embarrassment and Sam to turn red in humiliation which ended in Cas getting that whipped cream and cider splashed in his face. He really had to stop setting off Sam these days.

"What did you tell him this time?"

Cas looked up and Dean could see that he had been tearing up. Dean couldn't understand how the angel was learning so many things but he still didn't understand the knowledge behind tears. He was so clueless that Dean felt sorry because he was very naïve. Dean sighed. At least he wasn't the type of guy that would be cheating on his baby brother.

"I just wanted to talk and Sam didn't want that but then I said he was "dead like a door nail during our time together and he got mad. I don't understand how he could be so nice and sweet like the person I fell in love with one moment and then turn around and be mean to me the next."

Dean sat beside the angel and took a swig from the bottle of bourbon he had bought on the way back. He knew there was a reason he needed this and eying Cas, he wordlessly handed it over. Cas drank it without any hesitation and smirking, Dean went on to explain in layman's terms what was going on.

"Cas Sam has a baby in his belly. As the baby grows inside him he's going to get whinier, horny, and a million of other emotions and if you set one of them off there is consequences. There's a reason you don't mess with a pregnant person because there's also this thing called pregnancy blues." At Cas's quirked expression Dean elaborated. "He is going to feel depressed. He's going to be worried about how he looks in your eyes, and he's going to be worried about the birth as it comes closer along to that time. Cas, Sam doesn't feel attractive to you and thinks that you don't want to be with him because you find him repulsive. He also wants your support and when he talks about something, just learn to go with it. If you're alone you can have sex you know. I think it's a little late hence the baby bump but I give my consent."

Taking another swig, he let Cas take it all in and finally Cas nodded. He let a smile grace his features at the thought of what he was being told. Smiling he turned to Dean with a question in mind and Dean nodded to let him know that it was fine.

"Do you think I should tell him the time you took me to the den of iniquity? I mean he was honest about his past and I didn't do anything-"

"No Cas just shut up. Tell him that you love him, put him in that bed and screw him to your heart's content. I give my permission for you to have as many rounds as you want with my brother!" He quickly flinched at the thought. He needed to get another room for the night. This was too much for him and he was already heading towards alcohol poisoning if he continued to sit here and talk to Cas. Either that or scraping his eyes out.

"Have fun and don't do anything stupid. Hopefully you could get him mellowed out by the morning."

Cas nodded and entered the room whilst Dean just went straight for the front desk. That room was looking more and more comforting.

* * *

Sam rolled over and moaned at the cold side of the bed that Cas usually occupied. He attempted to fall asleep but he felt bad. He almost jumped when he felt the dip in his bed and came face to face with Cas. Sam furrowed his brows as he frowned but Cas quickly drew him into a mind blowing kiss, leaving him hungry for more. He allowed Cas on top of him, mindful of the baby. Sam was grateful that he was in his boxers as Cas stroked him and he let out a low arousing moan. He could feel Cas's arousal through his pants and moaned again.

Cas had removed everything else and before long had his pants and boxers removed as well. He went back to sucking on his bottom lip, taking his time to go slowly. Sam moaned and bucked his hips impatiently trying to get Cas to go along. Cas held him down and slowly made sure to kiss every spot despite Sam's loud complaints.

"I'm showing that I love every part of you Sam," Cas quickly said as he latched down on his throat and smiled when he received a low satisfying moan. "I do love every part of you and I don't ever think you could ever be unattractive. I love you for you no matter how much you look and you are glowing. You are so beautiful."

Sam brought him up for another passionate kiss and then pushed Cas off of him to Cas's surprise. Sam just raised his eyebrow and gave him yet another kiss.

"I'm hungry Cas; can you get me that strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce you promised me?" Cas knew this had most likely meant that he was forgiven. "Oh and don't forget to add the marinara sauce!"

Cas found himself wondering if this was how Dean felt when Cas had excused himself for a week to find God.

* * *

"So we have a case and no Sam it's a no go because monsters are involved-"Sam quickly snatched the file from him anyways and ignored Cas's withering glare. Cas hated the fact that he was going to be hunting even though Sam promised it was going to be low key. He couldn't always expect Sam to be keeping his word, especially when he was bored. Besides he could exorcise demons now so Cas could back off a bit.

"I'm not going to break. If it's a demon I could take care of it too," he quickly reminded them.

Dean agreed with a thumb up but returned to frowning but Cas didn't like this at all one bit. It wasn't even because of the junk food Sam was whining about for half the night either. How was he too know that the chocolate sauce was too tepid or that the marinara sauce was nasty and that he wanted him to just dump butter in it instead? Sam should be lucky that Cas didn't sleep since anyone else would already have been dragged to the ground with exhaustion by now.

"That is why it's a bad idea Sam," Cas said with a frown. "The reason you have that ability is the baby and once the baby is born, you will not have it anymore. You should in fact not be dependent upon any of these abilities-"

"Like the fast healing bruises?" Sam asked with his eye brows quirked in amusement. "I'm awesome and my baby loves me so he's protecting me from harm's way. I could do a couple of hunts."

"And when they decide to cut the baby out of you so that they could raise it instead?" Cas demanded.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I'm having a baby, not a prophecy Cas. This baby is a normal healthy baby-"

"That happens to accelerate your healing time for bruises and does the exorcising thing for demons? Sam this baby is starting to get really powerful," Dean tried to tell him. "Nobody else could ever say that they had power from their unborn baby-"

"Come on, it had to have happened. Cas?" Cas shook his head and Sam paused frowning. Instead of satisfying them with an answer, he stubbornly read the file and suddenly his eyes grew wide with interest. "We have to see this one Dean. The wife says that it was incredible hulk that did that to her husband-"

"No Sam absolutely not!" Dean told him at the same time Cas said, "Fine."

Dean glared at him and Sam looked over with hopeful eyes. Dean tried to look away from those annoying puppy dog expressions wondering if this is the reason he spoiled Sam so much when they were growing up. Their dad had somehow been immune to them and with that realization, Dean settled back and groaned. Sam sat back with a winning grin and gave a thank you kiss to Cas.

"I'm coming with you though," Cas said determinedly.

Sam just rolled his eyes now.

"Why, are you worried about the incredible hulk hurting me Cassie?"

Cas and Dean raised their eyebrows and Sam blinked.

"Not the right nickname huh?" Both of them shook their heads and Sam sighed. "I tried. I've actually given that lot of thought-"

Trying to save his sensitive years and years of liver failure due to alcohol, Dean quickly interjected.

"Worry about your baby." He told them. "Nicknames could come after you have a name for the baby."

Once they got the idea in their mind, and they thought it was a great one, Dean felt like he could have hurt himself. Sam was stubborn and they were going to be looking up baby names for him for months and then they were going to probably settle on a baby name that made Dean want to cry for the sympathy of the child.

"Okay," Sam finally said. Turning to Cas he added, "If we are in any danger whatsoever, we'll call you."

Cas nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

"As long as I get to come for the next appointment. I want to see the results of the tests and know that you and the baby are well."

Sam smiled tenderly and Dean mocked gagged behind them. Sometimes his brother was so cliché it was so retarded but Sam only smiled and nodded.

Well it left him a day to make them regret having sex in his bed, Dean reasoned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Things would have gone perfect and he was pretty sure it did up until the point that they had to draw his blood. Dean was in awe of the ultrasound although Cas was just smiling throughout the whole time and the tech even printed pictures.

"You're having a little boy congratulations," she told them although she didn't seem very happy about it. Dean rolled his eyes. She was one of those crazy people that wanted to have a baby and worked in the OB department and yet when she realized how much work a kid was, she'd have second thoughts immediately.

"We know it's a boy since he was nineteen weeks," Cas said. The tech nodded and blushed a little bit making Dean snort. Cas and Sam glared at him but Dean just looked away. Stupid idiots only had a crush on Cas nowadays knowing that he was going to be a daddy soon. "My son is healthy right?"

The tech nodded eagerly.

"Of course, he's a little small but he's growing right. My guess would be a healthy eight pounder at the time of delivery." Cas looked like he wanted to argue his point across and Sam beat him to it by squeezing his hand and distracting him with a soft peck on the lips. The tech really did look mad but she didn't seem surprised. She really must have believed all the good guys were either gay or taken. "The nurse is going to be coming right in to draw some blood."

Sam nodded and Cas did nothing to show he noticed she had said anything. Dean quickly kicked him under the table and he quickly nodded as well. When she was gone however, he looked murderous towards Dean.

"What'd I do to receive this recent abuse?"

Dean rolled his eyes again.

"You do know a little kindness wouldn't kill you angels." Sam just hummed and Cas quickly lost interest in being mad. If they started going at it in the clinic Dean was seriously going to leave. He thought about what the angels were possibly saying about this. They already thought Sam and the unborn baby was an abomination, he wondered what they thought about how much power the baby already had.

The nurse wheeled in the equipment and started like she was going to retrieve the blood the doctor ordered. Sam noticed the problem a second after Dean did though and almost groaned out loud. Did their super unborn baby actually accelerate the healing of puncture from a needle BEFORE the nurse could even draw blood? He looked at Cas wide eyed who couldn't give him an answer at the moment.

"Weird," the nurse told them friendly. "I could have sworn I got a vein."

Sam quickly jumped up and acted like he was going to throw up. Once Dean and Cas followed, they found him outside of the clinic practically hyperventilating. Sam turned to Cas, a little mad and pointed a finger at him.

"Tell your baby to stop all this. We need the blood type thing to see if I need a Rhogam shot," Sam added and Cas tipped his head in confusion.

"Why is he always only mine when he is in trouble? You won't need a Rhogam shot, he's an angel and he is protected by anything dangerous. Any complications ended past the twentieth week and he's still growing. We should probably start putting on music besides AC/DC since he ought to hear all of this and-"

"One driver picks the music and shotguns shut their cakeholes," Dean quickly cut in. "Second, what was that Cas? You said that you've never seen anything like this and all of a sudden this baby is healing cuts, wounds, and even lacerations. I won't be surprised if the reason Sam recovered so quickly a month ago was because of the fact that the unborn baby had a hand in it!"

"That is the most probably possibility," Cas replied with a frown. "But Phanuel is supposed to have a powerful kid and I'm nothing, I couldn't even heal my own boyfriend-"

"Cas we aren't going through that again," Sam quickly warned him. "You only lost some of your power because you upright rebelled against heaven. You shouldn't blame yourself-"

"I'm to blame for everything that has happened to you!" Cas yelled and Sam took a staggering step back. Dean got behind him to make sure he was nowhere near the stairs but Sam just waved him off. Cas continued, his voice shaking, "I think that maybe we need a break. I need to really get a hold of myself and you really want to go to that hunt. I'm sorry Sam but only call me if you are in danger."

Sam looked like he was going to start crying and Dean muttered a 'son of bitch' before turning to Sam and quickly pulling him into a hug, thus letting Sam start to ball onto his shoulder. Damn it Cas, he thought. I told you this would happen. Sam still had feelings and he understood that Sam just didn't get the fact that Cas felt so damn responsible for all that happened but he also knew what an emotional mess Sam was in right now.

"It's okay Sam, Cas needs to just blow off steam and then he'll be back apologizing and offering you that," he gulped realizing just how much he would go to get his brother back to being happy. "I'm sure something that has whipped cream in it."

"Dean," Sam whispered against him. Dean nodded against him giving him the signal to go ahead. "Do you think the baby scares Cas? He doesn't seem to like the fact that the baby could protect me."

"He loves that fact but knowing him, he knows that it won't last and he doesn't want you getting hurt no matter how powerful your son is."

Sam nodded.

"I am scared even though I don't say anything about it. I mean this is what Phanuel was wanting but what if we put him in time out and he goes wondering off. For all we know he could be in China if that were to happen-"Dean sighed and closed his eyes to keep himself from rolling them. It was becoming too much of a habit anyways while listening to Sam and Cas bitch about each other. First Cas complained that Sam was falling asleep on him and then Sam complained that he thought he was ugly. Was anything going to go their way?

"Don't be scared of that," Dean emphasized the last word and went on. "Sam, just be scared about the things a normal parent expecting a baby would be. You love the little guy and because of that, he already isn't going to be like Chloe. If the only concern you have right now is time out and wanting Cas to know it's not his fault then it's a lose lose situation. You still have blame that Cas doesn't want you to have and you have to understand him in order to meet him half way. My guess would be that a talk would do some good."

"But every time I want to talk he ignores me and then when I want to get intimate with him he wants to talk-"Dean tried convincing himself he wasn't hearing this. Breaking from the hug, he quickly turned around to head towards the car when Sam added, "Did we just have a chick flick moment?"

He told himself that he didn't have to worry about Cas killing him after he killed Sam because he was going to be doing a world a favor. Was this their way of seriously getting revenge on him putting chocolate in their rice? He knew Cas didn't mind and Sam oddly enough seemed to like it, he even asked if Cas could melt marshmallows as a topping and instead of turning into a revenge for the sex on his bed thing, it turned into Dean getting sick and Cas wondering why.

"Just don't talk right now and for that matter the next time I find out you've been with Cas on my bed," he flinched at having saying that out loud but continued nonetheless. "I will seriously cause you bodily harm."

Sam nodded and Dean snorted.

How were they going to survive if the baby had the puppy dog expression?

* * *

Cas was warily trying to find God as usual when he realized that he was probably wrong to leave Sam like that. Dean seemed to blame him when Sam cried although one of those times it was not even his fault. Apparently being pregnant made some television shows seem even sadder to the point of balling. Dean was just overreacting to his younger brother being unhappy. The first sign that something was wrong was that five days went by and they hadn't contacted him once. When he finally found them he should have guessed.

An angel.

Of course it would prove that a simple hunt would turn out an angel and being brought back, he could see the angel perfectly in the angel fire. He didn't seem very happy but wasn't complaining about it and the Winchesters seemed to know him. He quirked an eyebrow and instead of outright demanding to know what was going on. It turns out he hadn't had to wait after all.

"Gabriel." Cas repeated.

"Hey bro how's the search for daddy going?" Gabriel was always like this and he could play a mean set of pranks as well. "Actually I'm more interested in knowing whose oven your bun is in."

"But I don't have an oven or any buns-"

"He means about the baby Cas, you know, your son," Dean added and Cas frowned some more.

"I wouldn't even consider putting him in an oven-"

Gabriel just smirked at Cas's confusion and Sam looked over in interest. So far all the angels besides Cas had been douches and that had rung true with Gabriel until Sam noticed that he wasn't doing practical jokes entirely for his own amusement. He was trying to get away from the fighting and ultimate death of some of his siblings.

"So bro I keep hearing rumors. One of them is about a powerful baby that you happen to have made. I would say you got knocked up but angels can't carry the kids so it must be one of the Winchesters-"

"Please, carrying a kid? Are you out of your freaking mind-"

"And I just concluded that Deano is definitely not it so you," He paused before his smirk became more prominent. "That's why the angels are bitching so much. If it was a normal person they would be mad but they wouldn't be this pissed off. You went and knocked up Sam Winchester and gave him the powers to heaven through a baby so magnificent that it has most of heaven's angels shocked and angry."

Cas spluttered.

"It was never the intention to give him those powers. They are protecting the baby-"

"It's not me you have to do the explaining to little bro. I quite like the idea of having a nephew made from the abomination and the fallen angel. It's more exciting and just to think, he could be just like as devious as his uncle."

"Hmmm. Let's change the subject," Dean quickly said. He had enough of a headache thinking about the puppy dog eyes. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"How about not?" At their looks Gabriel sighed. "I'm not in this fight boys and you are going to have to get it through your thick heads that you are going to be the intended vessels. Of course after Sammy here sheds the baby from his body. I meant through child birth little bro. I am not going to go all for the pregnancy and then turn around and tell you to get an abortion, that'd be wrong but the fact still remains. They want the apocalypse to end quickly and they already have a problem. This is the first time in any millennia that a child actually has these abilities. Phanuel is jealous and some are even considering going after the brat. Lucifer may take a liking to him."

Sam's eyes went wide at that and Cas quickly cut in, "He's not getting him though. I won't let him. No angel will touch a hair on my baby's head."

"Oh I am quite sure they want more than a lock of his hair, Cassy. They are going to want the powers. The demons may try to recruit him. He has powers from heaven and he's not even full angel. It must be hard."

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the exit. Gabriel stopped him with one statement and he instantly turned around. After finishing his spiel about how Gabriel was basically hiding from his family, he pushed in the fire alarm and added.

"Don't say I never did anything for you."

Once they were outside, Cas paused for a moment before placing his hand on Sam's swollen belly. The baby seemed to know who it was for an excitable greeted him instantly. He allowed himself to smile then and looked up to Sam for a moment.

"Can we name him Ezra?" he asked out of the blue.

Sam paused as though contemplating if it were a joke or not and when realizing it wasn't shouted out a "NO" before he could stop himself. Cas just frowned at him and Sam quickly rubbed his belly.

"I think we should agree on the names Cas-"

"But he's pure, the angels even said so-"

"If that's the case," Same put in rolling his eyes. He turned to Cas who fell silent before continuing. "You get to name him but I have to approve of it-"

"How about Peter then?" He was interrupted by a harsh kick and Sam shook his head quickly. "Why not?"

"The baby doesn't seem to like it either. Just try the websites on the laptop or even I don't know, get a baby book because this looks like it's going to take long."

"And you don't even have the middle name picked out," Dean realized after he said it that it was the wrong thing to say. He could blame his foot in mouth syndrome but really the reality of it was that Sam was obviously now having to deal with that as well but Sam surprisingly took it well.

"Once you come up with the first name, I'll come up with the middle and same rules will imply. Meaning you'll have to approve and so will the baby." Cas smiled at that and kissed him chastely on the lips. Dean quickly got in the car and started her up. This was going to take a while knowing them and with AC/DC blaring through the radio, he realized he didn't really care much.

* * *

"Will getting sick make you stay away from hunts?" Dean happened to ask early one morning when he heard upchucking into the toilet. Sam definitely wasn't liking the symptoms but then again he didn't have to chug half a gallon of sweet iced tea either he reckoned. Sam just sat down and angrily started on his burger one that Dean was surprised to find, didn't have anything sweet in it. He could have kicked himself after having that thought. Of course Sam was carrying a half angel. Apparently most half angels had a sweet tooth unless they happened to be named Cas.

"What?" Sam demanded and Dean raised his hands in surrender. Sam was getting moodier and moodier by the day. Since Cas hadn't been here all week, Dean assumed it was the big important mission of 'finding daddy'. Sam continued to act out to the point that Dean was ready to slap the brat but paused seeing Sam's text message.

"When were you going to tell me that you still talk to Chuck?" Dean asked holding up the evidence.

"Dean I need to tell you something," Sam said sounding serious. Dean nodded for him to go ahead and Sam took a deep breath before saying, "Dean I've been talking to Chuck."

Dean wanted to really slap him but decided that if that was how he wanted to play he could always put clowns under his covers later. At least Sam calmed down and he was no longer mad for whatever reason. Dean glanced at the phone again and saw that it was a text message from Cas. He smiled until he saw what he put and pushed it over, fighting a blush.

"That'll show you to read my text messages now wouldn't it?" Sam smirked and Dean wanted to knock it off right away.

"I'm not going to start on that right now," Dean hurriedly told him. Who knew his baby brother wasn't that innocent anymore? Even worse was the fact that he was not as innocent with Cas! The most naïve angel he knew. "We gonna head on over to see Chuck then?"

Sam nodded hesitantly.

"I can't see us doing anything-"A text popped up and Sam groaned. Dean looked over and wondered who that text message was from. It was soon answered when there was another text and Sam swore.

"You are getting text messages from Gabriel? The trickster!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Obvious deduction, Sherlock Holmes." Dean ignored Sam's sarcasm by the fact that he was seeing the text and it wasn't that great either. Something about naming the baby after an angelic being so they could at least claim the baby was one of Heaven's angels and not an abomination. At the end it had a smiley face with a tongue sticking out and Dean wondered how long he was responding to him.

"So he refuses to help us but he texts you?"

"Dean it's just, Cas trusts only certain people and even less angels. He agrees though that Gabriel would never even try to hurt his little nephew so then they got to talking and Cas put his number in my phone and gave the angel mine. He mostly teases me but he can be rather helpful concerning nephilims-"

"Let's stop talking about that. It's rather freaky," Dean added putting a hand up. Sam nodded before turning back to Chuck's text. "How important do you think it is? Maybe Lucifer crazy or-"

"I don't care, get in the car! We'll find out once we get there and put a stop to the problem like all hunters do!"

Sam nodded.

Right when he shut the door behind him, he let a soft smile grace his lips. The last text he received said;

"I love you! Sweet dreams :) ."

He couldn't really understand how far his love went for the angel but Sam knew he really utterly and truly fell really hard for him. He loved him more than he could ever express. Dean came around to the car and took one class before blaring AC/DC on the radio. Whatever Dean saw, he didn't ask and he didn't need to know.

Sam could tell that Dean knew anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sam was just as surprised when they found themselves at a hotel that held a bunch of what looked like replicas of the impala. Sending a look Dean's way, they hurried up to where Chuck was waiting anyways. Seeing as how he didn't look to be in any danger, Sam slowed down and quickly readjusted his jacket. Just because he wasn't ashamed of the bump didn't mean he wanted people touching it.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Chuck.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was set up?" Dean asked. Both of the brothers shared a look before saying "Becky!"

It turns out it was her and that it was a preemptive scheme to get them to come to the Supernatural convention. They didn't count on seeing multiple people looking like them. What Sam didn't see was a replica at all of Cas and turning to Chuck in askance, he got a laugh from the man at least.

"Right they don't know about the angels yet. They don't even know about Sam Winchester getting knocked up by an angel. How is that going by the way? I heard the angels and they are getting restless."

Sam looked over to see if anybody was watching before he quickly replied with, "Cas is busy finding God and I'm not going to let him worry about him. I get a cut, it'll be gone two seconds later anyways-"

"He's right you know." Sam raised an eyebrow wondering what Chuck surely meant by that but Chuck just smiled before saying with a sigh, "You feel so powerful and indestructible now but once the baby is born, you'll go back to being vulnerable. You could of course risk it not going away by instantly getting knocked up again but I don't think you want another repeat of a certain child that only survived five hours. We have no reason to believe that this one isn't but some of the angels believe that if they strike so much sooner, they may end the power trip thing right now. We don't like how the future would turn out with a hybrid powerful being."

Sam nodded but didn't contribute to it.

They followed Chuck into the auditorium and Sam instantly chose a seat towards the back row standing up. Maybe they should've called Bobby and updated him since the last case but he wasn't able to talk to Sam for more than five minutes before turning beat red and Sam couldn't blame him. Cas was a good lover but he had a lot of stamina. He wouldn't want to hear someone as close as Bobby grunting, moaning, and yelling out their lovers name as well anyways. Dean never forgave him for doing that in his bed as of yet and so far his revenge was petty.

"Maybe we could get Cas to have some fun," Dean whispered and Becky lit up with recognition.

"You mean Cas the angel? The one that raised you from perdition. I know for a fact that a bunch of us believe that you have feelings for the angel. Maybe you could bring him and introduce us-"

Dean just snorted.

"Listen Becky I'm not the one with his bun in my oven so honestly you have misread everything. Who did you hear this from anyways?"

"Well Chuck showed me the next book he's planning on publishing. It was sweet that he would go and get you out of hell even though at first it was an order-"

"Sam, tell her about your man!" Sam rolled his eyes when Becky's eyes went huge but she didn't seem to feel anything different about it.

"It's nothing Becky; let's just listen to what Chuck has to to say." Sam told her

She nodded but she didn't seem to be pleased with what Dean was telling her. Did that mean that he had found someone else? She couldn't stand the thought of that but she let herself smile.

"So is it Cas?" she whispered.

Sam was already ignoring her, busily texting away. Before she could tell him it was rude to ignore her, Dean had already turned off the phone and placed it back in Sam's hand with an annoyed glare. Becky's relief was short lived when Dean replied when Sam started whining.

"Sam it's rude to have a phone on in here even if it is Chuck and besides your honey bunny could wait. He is searching for God right?"

Sam grumbled but listened, putting his phone up but quickly got out, "Gabriel isn't my honey bunny, and he is an annoying pest who has been suck on me because Cas can't trust me when I say I'm fine."

Dean rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time.

"And I bet the I love you's three times a day really annoy you-"

"SHHH! Chuck is talking!" she whispered.

Dean couldn't care ales either way and Sam was just itching to whip his phone back out. Becky eyed them with great disdain and couldn't believe that someone could honestly claim an angel. She sighed and would've continued had Gabriel hadn't popped in behind them.

"Little bro didn't hear from you in such a long time-"Becky let out a surprised scream but luckily everyone was already exiting towards the activities and didn't pay them any heed.

"I'm sure four hours without a text has gotten him really worried," Dean replied sarcastically.

Gabriel gave him a look before sighing.

"These people forget what angels can do these days-"

"And it's going to stay that way or I will burn the stuffed animal you talked Cas into giving to the baby when he's born." Sam seemed quite sincere that Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. You always acted like a PMSing bitch that the fact that Cas even knocked you up shouldn't even surprise me. It does but not because of you and I can say I'm quite proud that he finally did something for himself and took a step up from being lame virgin angel."

Dean quickly grabbed a shot and downed it. By this time Becky was trying to get noticed but Gabriel either was ignoring her entirely or he truly didn't see her. It was then that Gabriel observed everything around him and noticed other people dressed up, some even like Sam and Dean themselves. He cast an amused glance to Becky which let them know that he did realize that she had been there the whole time.

"So what kind of place is this?"

"It's a Supernatural convention," Becky announced a little too happily. Gabriel clucked his tongue and was about to leave when Becky quickly made a move. "Why can't you stay? There's prized gifts involved if you find what they're looking for-"

"Sweetheart do I look stupid to you? You are obviously either intrigued by the fact that I'm an actual angel or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you have a crush on one of the Winchesters. Why I really can't say because he," he pointed to Dean, "Is a man whore. And he," he pointed to Sam, "is definitely baking a bun in his oven. Did anyone ever tell you that unrequited love never leaves anyone happy? Well I better-"

"But you don't like sizzlers? Okay then I guess all the others will have a chance for it." At that Gabriel's eyes perked and she could tell that she got him. Beaming she waited for him to head over to see what the challenge was and then turned to the Winchesters. "It's great to have a real live angel in our midst-what?"

"Are you insane? This is the guy that killed me over and over again. He only cares about pranks-"

"That was him? It doesn't sound like it from where I'm standing," Becky quickly put in.

"Yeah well you don't have a say in the matter because unlike you we have lived every single event that you guys are trying to pretend to be."

"When will we all meet Castiel? He seems like a nice angel," Again Dean glared whilst Sam ignored him for the sake of reaching over for a small sip of strawberry daiquiri that he all of a sudden craved. Dean quickly smacked his hand away and drank it himself; ignoring the look he got from the lady that looked repulsed. "Are you an alcoholic Dean?"

Sam bit back a laugh whilst Dean spit out some of his drink. He was not an alcoholic despite what everyone else thought and was about to say so when Sam jumped a little until he realized it was only Cas. Sighing, he leant backward into his hold and missed Becky's jealous look. Dean caught it though and decided to place them all elsewhere before they had more angels to contend with.

"Oh Cas, what a surprise. I take it you know your brother is here too then?"

Cas looked mortified.

"My brother was supposed to report back to me thirty minutes ago. I don't like having to do a mission and not get an answer back when I text."

"But Elijah is a no go. I read the text and spit up in my mouth. I believe the baby doesn't like it either because I had heartburn."

Cas frowned.

"Well if the name is making you get heart burn we really should avoid any more names until it stops," Cas completely did not get anything. Before Sam could explain, Dean pulled out a book that to Sam's surprise looked like it had been read if all the previously cornered pages said anything. He handed it to Cas who took it looking much like a pet that wasn't used to treats. "Is this a pregnancy book?"

"I read it to try and see if I could help so don't do anything to it because I still expect it back, I just want you to read it so you'll know why he gets heartburn and why anything else might happen. You won't have to ask about development of the baby at all."

Cas nodded with a grand smile on his face.

"I thank you Dean."

* * *

"Why are you at this," Cas paused as if trying to find a word for it. Becky quickly supplied the word and blushed when he sent a look her way. "Convention?"

He was obviously confused on what it could be and Sam shrugged it away. He put his arms around Cas and hugged him without caring that some people had seen them. Cas was his lover anyways, not theirs and as far as he could see, they were busy anyways doing other heedless things.

"So, you guys are really having a baby?" Becky asked hesitantly.

Cas nodded for them seeing as how Sam was more content on having his upper body supported by the angel. He didn't mind, mostly since it gave him an opportunity to rub his boyfriend's stomach. Becky looked put out by it and shocked that there was actually a little belly there.

"You look like you're still in your in an early second trimester. How do you keep your figure?"

"Because bro keeps him busy so that he doesn't become a couch potato," Gabriel quickly answered for them. Sam glared and Cas looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you trying to call him a French fry?" Sam pecked Cas on the lips and patted him on the shoulder before finding that they needed to stop causing more attention to them. He poked Cas in the ribs to get him to follow him and Becky tagged along wondering how two angels and two hunters talked when they were in the same room.

"So there's no holy fire this time around, are you going to behave?" Dean mentioned making sure to grab a piece of the pie that happened to be there. He really did love pie.

"You guys are inconceivable." Gabriel paused noticing that his younger brother didn't want them to start another fight and they weren't going to mention on what they teamed up on, at least not in front of Sam. "You do realize this place is really haunted, right?"

Dean and Sam shook their heads and Gabriel sighed.

"Yeah, some homicidal ghosts and I don't think Sam could teleport yet like the rest of us. What is the baby going to do next? The possibilities are endless. Bickering parents take away their voices and they are mute until they work it out. Daddy is being mean and make him unable to teleport himself away for twelve hours or until he could apologize. You have many options young Benjamin-"

"NO absolutely not." Sam nodding quite agreeing until Cas added, "Benjamin is a horrible name. We are going after the good ones that would look great in the eye of our God. We want him blessed-"

"God is going to bless the little baby anyways Cas," Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"What does it all mean Dean," They turned to see two guys, one skinny and one overly chubby who looked like they were taking the convention way too seriously. Dean turned back to Gabriel trying to ignore what the guys were doing.

"Really, how in the world could you know that this place is really haunted?" Dean asked lowering his voice so those two wouldn't hear him.

"Easy, we angels could sense it and you torch the bones of their foster mother, let's just say those blood thirsty spirits will be free to roam around and kill people."

Gabriel looked like he actually thought that would be greatly amusing and when both Winchesters glared realizing that would be true knowing him, the angel shrugged. He couldn't help it that nothing here was actually fun. Hell, this place made Cas seem less boring and he really didn't understand much of anything so holding a conversation with him usually consisted of what they were doing which Cas made him promise to keep from both Winchesters in case Sam found out from his brother. All of which usually happens anyways.

"Why are you here anyways," Dean asked after a silent pause. He realized that Gabriel didn't do something unless there was something in it. "You are checking up on Sam for Cas and actually staying. There's something going on and we want to know what it is-"

"I bet you do but Deano there's this thing here and it's called none of your business-"

"But you and Cas are doing something right?" Sam interrupted and Gabriel suddenly averted his eyes. The kid was going to be a handful knowing both Sam and Cas. Hopefully both of their best honed expressions would cancel each other out and they would actually have to resort to other means besides stare downs.

"Well it just so happens that-"

"We talked about this Gabriel," Cas suddenly told him and the angel stopped almost instantaneously. Of course the overprotective angel would do something like that. Sam looked up at Cas with hurt eyes but he refused to get drawn into them. He did kiss those kissable lips though, ignoring Gabriel's whistling. "You're going to have to trust me Sam. We can't have you being anywhere near Lucifer with the baby and all since not only does he think our son is an abomination but he needs his vessel and with the baby that powerful I don't think he'd be able to claim you."

Sam nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. Gabriel whistled again before turning to Dean.

"Those love birds are quite annoying I bet? You need some form of release am I right?" Dean snorted.

"In your dreams Gabe. I'm not even going to even think of what your true definition of that could mean."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Oh well, let's go see where those look alikes went off too. It was fun to see them replay all of your worst moments-"Dean glared heatedly and Gabriel just smirked. Getting a rise out of the Winchesters certainly proved amusing but with Dean it was just fun. "What? Can you blame me? They are copying all the times you bros fought."

"Hey you two, want to do something fun?" Gabriel asked. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Well definitely not the peanut gallery," Gabriel managed before the two looked like they were ready to go off on a tirade but couldn't seem to really get the right words out. "Won't you chuckleheads be surprised to know that I'm not actually copying all of you? I went for the original and decided to be an angel. You know? The ones in the new books he's been talking about."

They blinked before the chubbier one who called himself Dean replied, "Oh you must be Castiel then. How does it feel to have burnt out someone's eyes?"

"Nope, wrong again. I'm actually coming as the trickster." With the two's expressions bent in surprise and shock, Gabriel clapped his hand on their shoulders and continued. "Let's take a walk."

Dean decided to follow them knowing that they would be getting into trouble if they were left alone unsupervised with only Gabriel seeing as he never stopped being a prankster and he didn't want to think of the possibilities of what he could do to them. Becky spotted them and decided to come along.

"Hey guys. Hey Gabriel, what are you guys doing?"

"Go back to talking to Chuck," Dean quickly told her.

She frowned and the guys looked angry that the angel seemed to be lying. Dean rolled his eyes at the irony of it. This angel was not some buddy they would be willing to get along with. Chuck raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel nodded his head in greetings.

"I take it you are hunting something?" Becky asked Dean making the one in question groan. She really had to learn to be subtle where civilians were concerned.

"Yeah Sam you heard that," the one trying to imitate Dean announced. "We should check this out."

"You're right Dean," The thin one replied and Gabriel had to hold in the laugh. These two buffoons tried acting like both Sam and Dean but their voices were all the wrong pitches. He should video tape it now that he thought of it. "It could be our type of thing."

The real Dean rolled his eyes and followed them once again telling himself it was to make sure Gabriel wasn't going to try anything. Not once did he tell himself it was because he was going to hurt those two annoying people and possibly Becky. One he didn't hurt girls unless there was an absolutely good reason for it and two; he told himself that killing actual clueless humans was wrong.

* * *

Sam had since taken off his jacket and replaced it with a red hoody. He was tired of the other Sam look alikes coming up to him and calling him fake, then saying that Cas looked nothing like Dean whilst the angel looked at them in clueless curiosity. Sighing, he grabbed him by the trench coat and headed up the stairs.

"I don't think we should go up here. Isn't there supposed to be more people here?" Cas asked.

"You heard what Gabriel said, you even agreed. With a haunting like this, I doubt people would care that we go into a room much less what we do."

Cas nodded but Sam could tell he really didn't like it. Popping the lock with one of his many cards, he quickly led Cas in and closed the door behind them. This looked like a nice room before they closed it off. Smiling brightly, he went over to Cas and started to attack him with kisses. Cas responded instantly, cupping his face and twirling his tongue around the cavity of Sam's mouth. He gently Brought Sam back until he was on top of him and without hesitation started to remove the sweater followed by the button up shirt. He smiled sweetly, seeing the swollen belly and even kissed it making the baby kick, bringing out the dimpled smile from Sam he loved seeing so much. He kissed those dimples quickly shedding the rest of their clothes. He paused and ignored Sam's whine for the time being, going through his one of many pockets.

"Sam do we have any lube?" Sam paused in his groaning to notice and then he quickly brought out a packet of the stuff from his pants pocket, really happy that he confiscated it from the last 'easy' hunt. It had been anything but easy and those people were anything but friendly but it didn't take long to solve either. The best part was sneaking the tiny packets he knew the victim's son wouldn't be missing.

He moaned when Cas inserted a finger and would have bucked his hips had Cas hadn't been keeping a tight hold already. After the third finger, Sam moaned for him to do it already. Cas obeyed and slicked himself up before entering slowly. Sam released a long moan and Cas claimed his mouth, sensually kissing those plush lips. After a moment's pause where he waited for Sam to adjust, he started to thrust into him.

"More Cas," Sam mumbled through a moaning bliss. Bringing him down again, he kissed Cas long and hard, moans leaking through and as Cas sped up, it only made him become louder. "MORE!" Holding Sam's hips, Cas continued at a fast pace, Sam's moaning being like music to his ears. Before long he finished and collapsed right next to him on the bed after pulling out and Sam rolled over so that his head was on Cas's chest.

"I love you," Cas said and Sam allowed his smile to brighten even more if it was possible. He was definitely tired after this ravenous but great activity.

Eyes about to close, Sam nodded.

"I love you so much Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

They were lucky that Gabriel hadn't caused more trouble than he already had. Apparently, according to many of the guests anyways, Gabriel was actually helpful even though the two chuckleheads torched the wrong bones and thus cut free those blood thirsty monsters. Even more apparent was the fact alone that he zapped them to the cemetery to 'fix their mistakes' that had those people awed. They even have begun to think of Gabriel as a hero.

By then Sam was back with Cas's hand in his, wondering what was going on. Dean snorted and said something about showing off but refused to elaborate and Sam got the message that he probably didn't want to know. Seems like Dean didn't even want to even ask where Sam had been up to and seeing as how Cas's tie was still screwed up, Sam sighed and quickly straightened it out for him. Cas kissed him on the corner of his mouth and Sam just smiled.

One of the 'chuckleheads' turned to Dean and whispered, "I thought Dean was supposed to be with Sam. Why would that friend of yours kiss somebody else?"

"That's his boyfriend," Dean answered truthfully. "They don't cheat and if they did I would have to sock them both. Cas definitely wouldn't though and Sam is in love."

"Cas? As in Cassidy? Or Casey?" the man asked and Dean had to keep himself from physically rolling his eyes. It wasn't his fault the man was so oblivious.

"As in Cassy. But of course no one realizes that." The guy paused for a moment before putting his hand out.

"I'm Damien and this is Barnes. We would have never been able to do anything without you-"Dean shook his hand but also disagreed.

"Nope it's only because Gabriel is always showing off," he mumbled and quickly smiled when they looked at each other and turned back to Dean.

"So what are your guys' names?" Damien asked. He obviously didn't care much for the angel after he was called a failure that lived in his mom's basement.

"I'm Dean, that's Sam, there's Castiel and you already know Gabriel." Dean decided to speak truthfully. Luckily they just burst out laughing and Dean was able to go along with it. He knew the chances of them believing that they were who they said was minimal at best. Nobody should ever really learn the truth.

"Right. Thanks for not shooting us at least. I thought for at least one moment that you were really going to shoot us." Dean also decided to lie about that as well. No need to let them know just how much he was planning on it but at the last second, he had decided the ghosts deserved it more for actually being murdering brats.

"Yeah, just don't try getting in the way again."

Barnes smiled and leaned into Damien.

"We sure will." At Dean's astonished look, Barnes continued, "We're an actual couple you know. That's how we met. We got bored of our office jobs and wanted to come here and pretend we were someone cool for a day."

"And speaking of which, I don't think we could ever get to begin to understand them. After all the hell they have gone through and to still come through as brothers? I have been estranged from mine for years and I would give almost anything to be as close to mine as he is with his. It's one of the main reasons that Dean is in fact my favorite character. He hunts down things that try to kill people without wanting a single thank you or any appreciation. He has a brother that he would die for and who would do the same thing. I don't know any other brother that is any closer and I'm sure they fight but at the end of the day they could depend on one another."

Dean nodded touched.

He would most certainly do anything for Sam. Sam was his baby brother and his happiness was important to Dean. He also knew that the same held true for Sam. Just because he was having his boyfriend's baby didn't change anything. He would jump in front of a bullet for Dean even though he knew it would harm him. He just wished he really didn't even with the knowledge of the baby's healing ability.

"Thanks man. I'm sure that anyone would be jealous of that kind of bond anywhere." He said this looking at Sam. They were lucky in that department. They still were alive and they still were close despite the demons trying to break them apart for the apocalypse. The angels too but not all of them thankfully.

* * *

"Anna."

The angel in question was crossing her arms impatiently and Cas was under the impression that she was bothered by something. She didn't answer him though and was standing a good distance away. Did she really want to act this way? Cas tipped his head in confusion and decided to try again.

"Hi Anna."

She looked miffed about something and Cas was sure it was probably the same as the other angels. They were genuinely upset with the creation of the child alone but he couldn't understand how they could come to hate an unborn baby who was only in the twenty third week, the twenty fourth week starting tomorrow. He sure loved his kid without even seeing it though.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Anna asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No Anna, I do not realize I did something wrong," Cas admitted. He saw Anna roll her eyes and wondered if his response was wrong. Sam had always been cranky nowadays, claiming he ignored him and was never around when he needed him most. Then he turned to crying and apologizing for saying such mean things. Dean just rolled his eyes and called it baby hormones. Cas couldn't understand it one bit but Dean seemed to find it irritating and told him that since he was the one that knocked up his baby brother, he'd better just come whenever Sam calls. Luckily Sam was just about out of that now and was a little more sensible.

"You took the one person that had powers from a demon and gave him loads of angelic power at his disposure! Did you even think of what would happen if Sam Winchester became able to exorcise demons not with his mind but with the powers of heaven? It's dangerous and that baby is too powerful, giving him the ability to do almost anything and the worst part is being that the baby is still in the womb. Phanuel couldn't even create the perfect baby and yours is an abomination!"

"But the first one was powerful as well. It could have been the same if she survived-"

"Wrong, this isn't just raw power; this baby is the most powerful hybrid baby we have ever seen. We don't even know if we would be able to smite it after birth so it has to happen now whilst it's in the womb!"

"I'm not going to kill my son just because you want me to!" She glared at him and he continued. "I'm not going to give you permission to touch my son either. In fact, one harmed hair on his head and I won't hesitate to truly kill you!"

"Cas, what happened? You used to be so much better at this. We killed children before because of prophecies. What's wrong now? You have a kid that exceeds Phanuel's heavenly powers and he's not even born yet. I know you love Sam but maybe you could try again after we get rid of the threat-"

"My baby is not going to be touched." Cas warned. "I can't agree with this Anna. Sam Winchester is my boyfriend, not some person I sleep with for amusement and this baby has been made with love and care. Come near them and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Anna nodded.

"Very well then. I'm not the only angel that would be after the child though. Just imagine what demons are going to think when they realize they have so much power on their side if they were to kidnap him. Oh and I'd worry too about your little enochian symbols branded on his ribs. With a baby as powerful as that, they won't stay hidden for long."

She went to turn around and leave but hesitated before she sighed and faced Cas again.

"You may also want to avoid hospitals when the baby is born not only because of safety reasons but because with a kid that power being born, not only will it bring exposure that angels don't need but it's certainly easier access. I mean all that power and the day he's born? We'd be lucky to even be able to get into heaven or hell while that kid is being delivered."

"That was part of the prophecy?"

"Hmm. It said something about a dramatic birth in which to choose a side carefully because the power is too great and blah blah blah. It doesn't matter. You didn't tell him about the case you're working on anyhow."

Cas frowned.

"It would literally hurt him now that he is carrying an angel. The angel virus outbreak could threaten his life as well and I already had to see him in critical care, I don't want to witness it again."

Anna just looked amused now.

"Before long you'll need their help and Sammy thinks he's invincible remember? He could carry a kid that would help him any time of any day. I heard that he could not only exorcise demons, he may as well be a bullet proof vest because he could definitely heal himself. I wonder if that virus would just act as a booster for the baby though. He's powerful enough that he may live through it. What do you think? The kid gets exposed and while healing daddy, gets the immunity he needs and then you won't have another thing to worry about."

Cas frowned.

He really did think about that but Gabriel had told him under no circumstances should they chance that. It was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted Cas to and Gabriel had admitted that it had been the happiest he had ever saw him. Gabriel surprisingly even agreed to check in with the Winchesters whilst Cas was too busy. He must really love that unborn baby as well was Cas's assumption. Gabriel didn't do something unless he really meant it and he could tell that Gabriel really meant what he said.

"I can't." Cas admitted. "I can't risk my son nor could I risk Sam-"

"He's a goner anyways when the baby is born. Well I should say if but the point is, it's a test run. If not even that could kill the unborn baby then Phanuel was wrong and we were already too late. Apparently falling down a large flight of stairs didn't damage him, so this should make him fine-"

"I already said no and there's nothing you could do that could change that."

Anna just smiled.

Apparently she knew something he didn't.

* * *

He honestly had thought several times about opening up about it.

But he couldn't tell Sam. He couldn't for the fact that Sam did in fact thought that he was indestructible. Every single time he even thought about somehow getting a word out about it, another instance reminded him of another reason he really shouldn't and Cas knew that Sam would really want to know. They agreed not to keep secrets from another but he deemed this one necessary. On the other hand, he was going to do whatever he could to give them tasks to take that could prove fatal for Lucifer. He himself, when he wasn't dealing with the impending angel sickness, was dealing with trying to find God.

It was the only thing Gabriel and he disagreed with.

Watching Sam sleep snuggled up to him, Cas wondered what Lucifer had in mind when he talked harshly about humans. He threaded his hand through the chocolate brown hair and sighed softly. He didn't get to know the Sam before the demon blood thing but his guess would be that he was innocent. Dean had proven multiple times to try to dull the blows that always befell the younger Winchester. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Cas let himself smile softly.

"You. How I love you so much. How I feel as though I don't deserve you." Sam put an end to that with a delicate kiss and snuggled into him deeper. The baby kicked and Cas allowed himself to relax. "You may not sleep but you could dream you know. Or you could continue to watch me sleep if you want."

Cas nodded.

"Someone needs to watch over you." A smile tugged at Sam's lips.

"How could anyone ever achieve love like we have?" Cas raised an eyebrow and tip his head slightly and Sam laughed softly. "I feel like I met you before, you know before you showed up in that motel with Uriel. I could have sworn when I first met you that those piercing blue eyes were somewhat familiar. It was like a dream and now I know that if it is I don't want it to end. It's because I don't want to ever wake up somewhere and realize I don't have you."

Cas nodded, tight lipped.

"You are worrying about something," Sam added. "I could tell and if you think it is important not to tell me now, promise you'll at least say something in the future about it-"

"There's a case I have Gabriel helping me with," Cas cursed his inability to keep his mouth shut when Sam got like this. He blamed those big wide eyes for this. They better not be passed down to their child or he'd have two that he wouldn't be able to deny anything to. "I don't want to tell you the details but it is one case I don't want you or Dean near. If Dean even helps he could risk exposure unless we find something else-"

"Why isn't Dean helping you? You act like I'm going to defy you just on principle. I love you Cas and more importantly I trust you. If it's really dangerous be careful."

Cas just nodded.

"I will, shouldn't you get some sleep. I heard that the doctor is demanding some blood labs because a nurse failed to get some about ten states over and they need them A.S.A.P. or whatever that means."

Sam nearly snorted out loud. It was bad enough that Dean had moved the other bed to the wall and put some stuff there claiming a line. He also warned them not to get too frisky or he was going to hurt them. He guessed that the same applied to waking him up. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was only three a.m. Sam didn't mind much, he loved talking to Cas. He was learning everything he could and Gabriel even seemed less of a dick although he liked to get on Dean's nerves for some reason.

"I'm not getting it done because you said that it was fine-"Cas cut him off.

"I think you should get tested for illnesses. I also want you to tell them anything to get it done weekly." Sam looked at him oddly and Cas wanted to keep himself from coming out and telling him about the angel strand virus. He couldn't tell him that much. He didn't want him involved nor did he want him exposed. Dean wouldn't be hurt at all but if he somehow became exposed he could cough the illness onto Sam or through any communicable means and he couldn't live with that risk.

"Why am I-"Cas interrupted him with pleading eyes.

"I promise there is a reason. I need you to do this and when the time comes, I will tell you anything you want. I promise." Sam finally nodded and laid his head back onto his shoulder. Cas rubbed his back soothingly thinking he was just beginning to fall asleep. He really wanted to tell him and felt every reason to but for some reason, he felt that if he were to, nothing would stop Sam from trying to help out in any way and he wouldn't have that. He couldn't bare it to see Sam in the hospital again. "I love you too much. It's why I feel the need to protect you."

"I love you too Cas."

Arms encircled his waist and then Sam's breathing evened out. Cas pulled himself closer to Sam and just lied there and held him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sam did get the tests done but they weren't easy.

He ended up sticking himself long enough and bringing it in physically himself since their unborn baby refused to cooperate. Dean snorted in laughter quickly telling them how much the kid was going to rebel like Sam did and refused to quiet down even when Sam asked him too.

It was late in the afternoon and they were in New Hampshire where Dean was cursing the weather and swearing that the baby was protecting him from everything 'including' the cold. Sam rolled his eyes and set a bunch of pictures in front of Cas who raised his eyebrows, wondering how he came to get them without him being there.

"Cas you said I needed the weekly health checks," Sam told him exasperatedly. "I'm just making the excuses and one of them was I think my baby's heart stopped beating."

At Cas's look Sam quickly added, "It's a strong heart beat but you understand I had to make an excuse right?" When Cas nodded, Sam sat on his lap and took over the lap top from him. "Bouncy baby names dot com?"

Dean laughed out loud now and Cas sighed before snatching it back. He had definitely been saving some names on notepad and Sam wrinkled his nose at some of them. Israel, Abraham, and Joseph? He rubbed his belly and quickly tried to readjust himself into a more comfortable position. He didn't care about wearing his jackets anymore since he couldn't hide the fact that he had a baby bump now. He resorted to coats instead and more preferably sweatshirts.

"Hey bro."

Dean groaned at the greeting and Sam smirked. Now it was his turn to laugh at Dean. Gabriel just wiggled his eyebrows before turning to Cas.

"Bro we need to talk and preferably some place where there isn't a Winchester sitting on you."

Cas just looked annoyed and Sam raised an eyebrow before remembering the one night that Cas had said something about it. He trusted him, he really did and it was the only reason he hadn't said anything about it then. It didn't stop him from wondering though and he did look over curiously wondering if Cas was really going to move him so he could talk it over with Gabriel.

"Can this wait Gabriel? This is like the only time I've been able to spend with-"

"Did I mention the part where it's important? I'm sorry because there's actually something that I didn't want them to hear but since you really need to know so-"

Cas sighed and looked at Sam.

He knew Sam didn't want him to leave so soon. He was upset and cranky because his back hurt a lot now and when that didn't, he had problems sleeping. His stomach was stretching now and he had cramps there as well. They were still told during the measurement though that the baby measured at twenty weeks and that he was a little small. According to that though, it wasn't anything to worry about unless the baby didn't grow or was measuring far less. Sam was reaching the twenty fifth week in two days and they wanted a follow up for that as well.

"Sam I'm sorry. I truly wouldn't do this if it was anything else." Sam pulled him in for a kiss before reluctantly removing himself from his angel. Cas gave a sad smile and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Once they were out of the room, Sam collapsed on the chair and moved his had to rest on his stomach. He really needed new clothes again. Feeling bored already, he turned to the laptop and let out a surprised grunt. These names were off the list but just as he was going to delete them, he realized that Cas was making an effort and he wasn't going to take that away. A strong kick came on and Sam sighed, deciding that he should listen to that if not the reason. He minimized the programs and turned to the news section of the internet. It's been a while since they had a new hunt anyways.

"So how is it having to go to the bathroom almost all the time?" Dean suddenly asked.

Sam turned and gaped over at Dean. His startled expression turned to a glare when he realized what it was and Dean didn't even bother to hide it.

"Don't you even dare! I know what you're playing at and it's not going to work."

Dean just smirked.

"You are so sure of yourself Samantha and after hearing you an odd fifteen times now and after having sex on my bed twice, I think I deserve this. The baby just happens to be a great bargaining chip, but you know that. Angels," he rolled his eyes before fighting to keep from laughing. Sam was intolerable even on his best days recently and the glare he was receiving was not helping much. "And the one you're carrying makes you have to pee a lot. You know like all kids except this one spends the night kicking your bladder-"

"Oh I hate you," Sam suddenly said and rushed towards the bathroom. Sam kept saying he wasn't rushing anywhere but Dean knew better. Quickly taking over the laptop and going to his favorite site, he let a smirk fall onto his lips.

He won this round but Sam was definitely going to get back at him. Hopefully it didn't involve any bodily fluids and his bed like last time.

That had really sucked.

* * *

"I don't want you to go on any hunts anymore."

Sam arched an eyebrow and Cas looked at him like he had rehearsed this. Knowing his people skills, he probably did though and Sam found himself sighing. He knew that they felt that Sam was getting too big to keep hunting but Sam was fine so far and if they went on a few low key demon hunts, it shouldn't be bad because he could now exorcise them without any problems. Spirits were a cinch as well and the lacerations he received from some of them were nonexistent after about five seconds. He couldn't understand Cas's reasoning for this.

"Unless you tell me why then you can't tell me that. I'll get bored and you know I don't like that-"

"This is far more important than appeasing your boredom Sam," Cas quickly told him. "I don't want you hurt and you will be if you find yourself in a hunt that I can't get you out of."

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to Dean. They still didn't know what it was but Sam nodded before turning to Cas. He still refused. He was going to keep hunting because he grew up being able to do it. Aside from setbacks, where he realized if he hadn't left they wouldn't have happened, Sam hunted everything. The baby was protecting him as well. The angelic baby that gave him the powers of heaven. And yeah, he was a little full of himself but he didn't often have them and there was no way he was just going to forget them, especially when a wound healed way too fast. He couldn't even bleed decently from a paper cut because its healing process was way too accelerated.

"Sam I love you and I know you get bored if you just sit around doing nothing and I am not asking you to do nothing. Go to the grand canyon like Dean had wanted to go to, go to Disney land or something-" he paused seeing Sam look a little upset. "I just don't want you getting hurt and if you do, the baby could too. It's not just you that any of us has to worry about any more. I believe you had gotten that memo though when you realized that you were eating for two as well."

Sam hefted a sigh before getting up and going over to Cas.

"I'm not going to quit hunting-"

"I never said quit, I said to stop until the danger has passed-"

"I'm going to hunt until you tell me what the hell it is that is going on!"

Silence rang around the room and Dean got the notion that Sam doesn't yell at Cas normally. Cas looked crestfallen and hurt but he didn't want to change his opinion and frankly, Dean didn't want Sam to hunt either. Sam had slowed down dramatically when it came to running and he put himself more and more in positions that he normally wouldn't. It was getting too dangerous.

"I have something you could do," Cas suddenly said.

Sam and Dean looked over in confusion. First he said that he didn't want Sam doing anything and then he changed his mind all of a sudden. This wasn't going to become a habit hopefully or as far as Sam was concerned, he was going to be really angry.

"There's a teacher I know that takes care of young children and I thought you could use the experience since we have a little one on the way as well."

Sam looked at him curiously at first and then in horror.

"Cas there's a huge difference, one being that this is our child and they are not!"

Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you going to do when we have the kid though? Learn as we go-"

Dean quickly held up a hand to silence them. They made him get a headache on his good days and when they fought he usually was far gone from this place. They had to work this out though and Sam didn't want to give up hunting and Cas only wanted them to be safe so the only logical thing was for Cas to do a sweep before a fight.

"You corner, cool down tiger," Dean quickly told Sam who just huffed and crossed his arms. "This has got to stop. How about before we go on the hunt, you could take a sweep of the town and tell us if there's anything that you are concerned about-"

"Dean there's something really horrible going on and we can't sense it! Why do you think the angels haven't been trying to talk you into going into a vessel right now?"

Dean looked at him then and Cas knew he was going to yell at him now too. He didn't want them to know though how much going through the risk could kill Sam if he was ever exposed to it. Dean however seemed to come to an understanding. Taking his wallet out, he handed Sam a forty and to Sam's confusion, Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Go get us breakfast Sam. I don't want you to change your order on me twenty times. Some cashier thought you were my pregnant wife when I kept making amends to the order but the worst part was she was ecstatic to find out it was only my overly hormonal pregnant brother!"

"You'll at least tell me something Cas?" Sam asked and Cas had to avert his head. He couldn't take the hurt look in Sam's eyes and it seemed Dean couldn't either. "Aren't you guys going to at least let me know how I could be in danger? I went six months so far and nothing has happened to me. What makes you think that anything will happen now?"

Cas just stayed silent and Sam suddenly got the hint. Quickly swiping at the tears in the corners of his eyes, he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. Dean just hoped that Sam came back in a better mood. Turning to the angel, he gave him a look but when Cas refused to say anything, Dean got angry.

"Okay I get it, you want to protect Sam but I'm also trying to protect him so you either tell me why or I will take Sam to hunt a freaking angel if that is what you're so worried about!" Cas looked up in surprised shock and Dean realized he shouldn't have used that analogy. It probably hurt the angel more than he let on.

"Dean I can't let Sam know about this because he will definitely want to help and he could die but-"

"But what? Some angel is trying to kill others again? What is it, a demon?"

"Far worse actually," Cas managed. "It's some virus that has been killing angels. This is far worse than any plague I have ever seen and there's been no survivors. I don't want Sam mixed up with that because he's vulnerable to it now as well."

"What about me?" Dean asked suddenly. "I can't die from it so it stands to reason to send someone who doesn't have-"

"You'd have it, it just won't kill you because you don't have anything angelic in you," Cas told him.

"Thanks Cas, that's what I really wanted on my mind at ten in the morning after I already had a shower," Dean managed sarcastically. Cas being Cas, didn't get that it was sarcasm.

"You're right sorry. Anyways, Sam has a half angelic baby so he would definitely be vulnerable and I can't stand seeing him in a hospital in a similar state ever again-"

"Sam would understand if you explained it to him though. He would-"

"He would wonder why I'm trying to take care of it because I'm an angel too and try to convince me that he is only carrying a half angel and that the human half would protect the baby and would protect Sam as well. If you noticed he's been getting extreme thoughts of being able to do anything and won't listen to reason. Then what would we do Dean?" Dean suddenly felt like a bucket of ice had been dropped on him hearing this. That was indeed Sam lately but he couldn't really answer Cas even though he wanted an answer. "What do I do to get Sam to understand and get him to stay away?"

"Sooner or later there will be kamikaze angels trying to infect Sam if you don't tell him!" Dean shouted. "Remember Anna? Phanuel? Zachariah and a bunch of others wants the baby dead and they will do anything that they could to kill him off. You don't think that Sam will be in the cross fire? I don't know how-"

"Gabriel is watching over his nephew for me when I can't," Cas quickly told him. Dean's eyes narrowed until it clicked why Gabriel was here almost all the time before turning to Cas.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered. He was okay with just being ignorant because then he could pretend that everything was fine but now that he knew that Sam was in danger. "So this virus is spread through the air?"

"Yes which is why I haven't asked for your help," Cas admitted.

"Sooner or later you are going to tell Sam right?" Dean asked.

By the looks of it though, he knew Cas was going to wait until they could take care of it. If it was a threat still, Cas wasn't going to say a thing because he only cared about Sam. Dean cared about Sam though too and now that he knew his concern for his baby brother only intensified.

It is just too bad that they have the Winchester luck which meant that it was either bad or they didn't have it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Despite being warned, Sam gave a good reason for the hunt and Dean found himself disagreeing. It was a horrible idea to go to the place they knew where the devil was and even Gabriel agreed warning them that the colt wouldn't even work on an angel even if they could find it.

"I'm bored though and you guys aren't helping," Sam whined.

Gabriel just happened to be right there at this time. Curse Cas for allowing him to stay and watch them for the time being while he was simply off on his mission to find God or the other thing he wouldn't tell them about but Gabriel obviously knew. He slowly smiled and Sam seemed to rethink what he was saying after a couple of seconds.

"You remember the time loop that I dropped you morons in? Would you like that some more? I'm pretty sure that we could get someone else to die instead." Sam quickly shook his head violently, falling to the edge of the bed and quickly hurling in the trash can which only resulted in the angel's snickering.

"I thought you were supposed to be nice," Dean snapped once Sam was finished dry heaving. "How is any of this nice?"

"Hey I never said I was gonna be nice. Castiel just told me to watch moron one and moron two. As you can see," He smirked arrogantly continuing even when Dean was glaring at him. "I have been watching you while moron number two's baby daddy is out doing his job."

"What job is it?" Sam spoke up from where he was kneeling.

Gabriel just shrugged.

"Maybe you could go to Bobby's and lay low for a while-"

"But the devil is in there!" Sam tried to argue. "Even if we stop what he does it could-"

"absolutely not! Castiel would be so upset and seeing as how it's my job to babysit useless bugs-"

Dean figured that his drinks wouldn't have to wait after all and it was actually going to be five glorious hours of numbness where he didn't have to worry about Sam puking every now and then, getting those chills and low grade fevers, nor did he have to worry about Gabriel being the annoying dick he was.

Some things weren't worth it after all.

* * *

He didn't even know why he agreed to this.

Watching Sam besides him slowly sipping a soda and even further up Dean flirting with a young lady, Gabriel shook his head. He wondered how they even got him into these things when he was quite certain that he could have tied them up and have been done with it. But no, the elder one had to come over for a drink and the younger one didn't want to stay behind. After much argument, Gabriel caved. Not because he was beaten but merely upon the basis that he didn't own them and these two idiots were Castiel's problem.

Sam saw the same girl playing pool with Dean and quickly went to go over to them but Gabriel stopped him with a finger. The younger hunter glared and Gabriel smiled maliciously. Oh how he loved putting a frown on that Winchester's face. It however wasn't the same when he was in fact pregnant, it seemed to ruin Gabriel's fun.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Join in on the game," Sam said slowly like he was talking to a five years old and Gabriel laughed despite all else. "Common, I'm just playing a little before I have to go back to the lame and boring motel. You know I won't complain if you let me-"

"Fine, go right ahead but don't come crying to me when the thing we were warning you about ends up happening. I'll just sit back and laugh oh and maybe when they put you in a coma to try to help the pain, I'll give the wrong dosage-"

"You're bluffing. Cas said you wouldn't do anything to harm his kid," Sam said with a small smile. "It's really nice to know there's an angel that isn't Cas but still cares about the baby."

Gabriel rolled his eyes but Sam was already crossing the distance between the elder Winchester and the pool table. One of the participants that joined them was a long blonde haired beauty that was sneezing everywhere. He rolled his eyes when she shook his hand and Sam didn't even realize that she was sick. He was very fortunate not to come down with anything as of yet with the way he handled people like her. They were even sharing the same pool stick.

Dean paused the game to get some more beer and once out of sight, the girl he had been playing with had turned to Sam with a gentle smile.

"Hi I'm Kristen," she introduced.

Sam hid a flinch remembering all those weeks ago when they had been introduced to a girl with the same name that had ended up being a homicidal killer in disguise. He didn't hesitate to shake her hand though and the girl that had teamed up with him introduced herself as Kelly. She of course sneezed in his face a couple of times between the introduction but Sam had quickly wiped off the snot that had been on his cheek because of the exchange.

Soon Dean returned wrapping an arm around Kristen's waist and they enjoyed the rest of the two on two game. Sam sneezed a couple of times and wondered if he could escape the game long enough to get away from the germs Kelly was spreading to him. He thought at one point that her eyes had went black but when it didn't happen again and she remained nice and cordial, he assumed that he had been seeing things. It happened whenever they were in the profession. Since Gabriel didn't say anything to them about it, it made it all the more likely that he just missed the hunting.

"Excuse me….While….I…ACHOO!" Dean laughed and handed Sam a tissue before turning to Kristen and excusing himself, leading his brother back over to Gabriel who was eating what looked like strawberries and seemingly waiting to leave. He obviously was bored out of his mind anyways.

"Little brother is getting sick so he should go back to the motel-"

"Are you gonna come too or am I gonna be forced to have Sam sit miserably in this booth until you feel ready to come back to the motel room?" Gabriel interrupted with a lazy smile.

"Oh common, Sam is a big boy and he's been in a motel room alone before-"

"Fine but do I have to remind you the way viruses are transmitted? Maybe that's why I'm not only looking out for moron number two but the biggest moron out of you two so no one has to worry about some certain things-"

Sam let out a horrendous sneeze this time and Dean wavered. Sam was already beginning to look miserable and the cold seemed to have come out of nowhere. At least he was bringing that junk up when he coughed though. And the bright side was the fact that he was no longer vomiting. He wondered how the baby could heal cuts and burns in nanoseconds but the cold was lingering. He noticed him having to cough yesterday when they came by here too. It just wasn't that bad.

"Come on Gabriel, he's miserable-"

"If you want him tucked into bed, it's a good thing you're coming back then," Gabriel only said.

Finally Dean nodded.

Over a girl, he'd always choose his brother any day. She would understand anyways.

"Give me a minute to say good bye," he finally said.

Sam had his head on the table and even though he wasn't facing him, Dean knew he was miserable.

"Tick tock," Was Gabriel's only reply.

But Dean got the message nonetheless.

* * *

"Why didn't you call me when he got the fever?" Cas demanded and Gabriel shrugged.

He hadn't known that he had a fever and right now it was only 99.5 and wouldn't have been a worry if he hadn't been shaking like a junkie. Sam moaned as though he was in pain and tried to crush his body weight into Cas as though the angel would keep him from hurting so much. Cas could only wish that he could take that away. Dean was passed out cold on the other bed and wasn't budging so Cas figured they could wait until morning to see how this was going to play out. Sam could have really just caught a cold after all.

"Is he feeling terribly warm at all?" Gabriel asked with a frown. Cas parted stray hairs from Sam's face and placed his palm there, causing Sam to moan and clutch the hand tightly. He didn't like how this was progressing, it was leaning more towards the flu. "I don't like this. Once the angels got those lung symptoms though, they were dead. How long did junior here have the fever though."

"Dean did say something about Sam 'sleeping like a log.' He says that Sam only does that when he isn't feeling too well but he didn't take a temperature last night. Did they go someplace yesterday? Gabriel I need to know everyplace they've been to."

Hearing the urgency in his voice could only make Gabriel sigh and look back at the fallen young Winchester.

"Dean's gone to the bar several nights in a row and Sam got bored once and joined him even a couple times. He only drank soda though and played pool," he added seeing Cas's look. The angel didn't seem to hold it though as his eyes traveled back to how miserable Sam was.

"Hey Sam, how bad are you hurting? I could take you to a doctor and get you some medicine?" Sam grunted and turned to his side, coughing into his sleeve and Cas sighed before turning to Gabriel. "Let his brother know that I shall be taking Sam to the emergency department of the hospital if he gets up before I get back. I'm not going to risk this turning out to be the real thing. Every other angel started off with fever and chills-"

"Not body aches though, it looks like the flu. He's probably suffering from somebodies snot and everyone knows that the bar isn't clean. He played this really tough girl who seemed like she was sneezy mcsneezy pants."

Cas didn't find that very much informative either.

"He's carrying a half angel so maybe the symptoms are different-"

"Or maybe you're reading too much into it because of the plague-"

"Quiet, I don't want some to hear about that," Cas whispered seriously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault Cas, he really wanted to go and you weren't paying much attention these days-"

"Next time something like that happens, you could call me on my cell phone for all I care. You just tell me that Sam is sick and tired of being holed up and I'd take him to Disney land if that is what it'll take to get him away from that."

Gabriel nodded and Cas quickly went around the bed and got Sam into his shoes. The emergency department most likely wouldn't care if Sam was in his pajamas since he was sick and everything so Cas didn't see the need to get him dressed into anything else. He quickly put his shoes on his feet and tied the laces, lifting him up forcing Sam to curl into him.

"Sam how much is the baby moving?"

Sam just grunted and Cas sighed putting a hand through his hair for comfort. After a second they appeared outside of the emergency entrance and Cas quickly carried him in, stopping at the front desk to speak with the clerk there.

"I need the forms you have," Cas said and when she just stared at him continued saying, "He needs to see a doctor and I think he has the flu."

She nodded and instead of handing him the clipboard, she led him to the back room and into a treatment room. Treatment room number four Cas had read. She allowed him to lay him gently on one of the beds and pulled the curtain around them to give them a little privacy.

"When did he start this-"

"He's been sneezing or so I've been informed. I've come back from a, uh, work and that was when I discovered the low grade fever, chills, sweats, and body aches. He isn't even all that alert as well."

She nodded and gave him a tiny smile that Cas missed turning back to Sam.

"He's also pregnant?" she asked hesitantly.

Cas nodded missing the sad look at realizing that he had been taken.

"He's twenty four and six days. He's twenty five weeks tomorrow." She nodded and quickly wrote the information down.

"I'll have a nurse come by and get his vitals alright?" he nodded and she left with a sigh.

It wasn't like Cas noticed anyways. He was too busy being worried about his boyfriend. He dabbed a cloth against Sam's sweaty forehead and dropped a kiss onto it.

"You'll be okay Sam. I'm pretty sure it's only the flu-"

"Cas I'm cold," Sam replied in a whisper, groaning when he started to shake again.

Cas quickly spread a blanket over him, hoping that would make him feel a little better but a shake ripped through Sam's body and he pulled Cas closer to him, finally managing to calm down when Cas was halfway on the bed.

"Do you feel any warmer?" Sam shook his head and Cas sighed, encircling his boyfriend's waist and feeling the baby give an almighty kick. He placed a kiss on Sam's cheek and held him tightly. "I'm here Sam, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you okay?"

Sam nodded weakly against his chest. He may be miserable but Cas was here.

And he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

When the doctor finally was able to see them, Sam was in a fitful sleep and he checked his lungs, heart and ENT (ears,nose,and throat) before determining that it was likely the flu and asked Cas if he had gotten a flu shot at all this year. Sam miserably shook his head when Cas just looked at the doctor blankly like he was being told a difficult quantum physics question.

"Okay, I'm going to prescribe Tamiflu but I am also going to do a scan to see if the baby is alright first." Cas nodded in approval and waited until the doctor brought around the ultrasound and applied the ultrasound gel before bringing the baby into view. The baby definitely looked bigger since the last scans he had seen. Their son had definitely taking a liking to suck his thumb or so Cas was led to thought since in every scan the baby was doing that. "His heart rate is fine and he is really healthy though he's measuring a little small-"

"But he's still growing. He's bigger than last time," Cas added and the doctor agreed with him.

"He is going to be fine then. He's still growing and there is no issues pertaining to the baby at this time. I want you to bring him back if your husband gets worse or if there's anything wrong with the baby. Look out for bleeding or any discharge that could mean the bag of water broke." The doctor stopped himself seeing Cas stare up at him blankly with the same expression he had earlier when the doctor had been explaining the flu shot. "He isn't alone with you right?"

"We live with his older brother Dean. My brother Gabriel has been with them as well."

The doctor seemed to find himself breathing easier and Cas tipped his head in confusion until the doctor put his stethoscope back into his pocket and explained.

"You could wait here until the nurse brings the prescription here and then you're free to go. There will be a list of things to look out for and if you don't know any of those, have the big brother explain it to you." He walked out of the room and Cas could hear him mutter, "Seriously what is it today with people having kids and not knowing anything whatsoever."

Cas sighed and turned back to Sam.

"It's just the flu," he paused before adding, "Honey."

It felt weird even to him and he thought the doctor could have explained things more gently. He couldn't understand how the doctor thought they could have been married when they didn't even have rings. He thought that was obvious but the doctor was in a bad mood probably. The nurse returned with the medicine and explained that they were 75 mg tablets to be taken orally twice a day for five days. Cas nodded throughout the explanation and she gave him a better explanation of what to look out for.

Cas found himself smiling at that.

"Thank you," he told her brightly.

She turned red in the face and when he was about to check for fever she quickly pulled back and excused herself.

Cas remained confused for a nanosecond before going over and picking Sam up. Hefting him into his arms, he quickly made sure no one was nearby to see anything before appearing back into the hotel room.

He gently laid Sam back into the bed before taking the medicine and a cup of water to get Sam to swallow it down. Sam fought him over it and turning over to a now dressed and awake Dean, the man grumbled and told him to watch.

"This is how we deal with a Sammy who doesn't cooperate with us," Dean added for Sam's benefit. He quickly forced the tablet into his mouth, tilted his head back, and then rubbed his throat until he was forced to swallow. He let go with a grin and turned back to Cas. "Is he okay?"

"Doctor says he has the flu. I thought it was influenza-" Cas looked at Dean who burst out laughing before Dean finally told him why. "Oh. I guess it's because it is the same thing. Dean, why would the doctor wants us to come back if a bag of water is broken?"

Dean's look turned from amusing to now horrifying.

"Didn't anyone ever explain to you how babies are born?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"They come out when they are ready and it is pain that is worth it." Dean clapped a hand to his forehead before sitting Cas down like he was a child. He actually kinda was and this was the first child Cas was going to see being born so Dean tried to be easy with him. On second thought, Dean didn't want to ruin that fine line of naivety that Cas still had.

"When Gabe gets back, ask him."

That would teach the other angel, he thought. Surely Gabriel wouldn't want to tell all the gooey details to his younger brother. Looking over at Sam who was wheezing through his nose, Dean sighed.

They were sure it was the flu so Sam had to be okay. He got the virus though and Dean prayed silently that Sam would be okay.

Sam definitely deserved a break from all the Winchester luck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

Eight

If it was one thing Sam didn't like especially since he got pregnant, it was being babied. He was okay with cuddling since he found that he loved waking up to a warm body next to him, that person being Cas, but he hated being told to stay in bed even though he was feeling better.

"Sam you were barely alert two nights ago! You are going to stay in bed until it passes-" Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean's hidden concern and threw the blankets aside to use the bathroom. He regretted it once he did though since he found himself shaking. He shouldn't even be cold since he was wearing two layers of sweaters either. "See, stay in bed-"

"I need to pee," Sam quickly interrupted him.

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes but he grabbed Sam by the elbows and helped him there, and waited outside the partially closed door since Sam was still all about his privacy. Cas needed to stop his mission soon and just come back and babysit Sam so Dean didn't have to. Nobody liked someone that wouldn't listen to them and Dean knew he was the same way when he was sick but there was that in sickness and health thing that Sam and Cas should be doing, he convinced himself. Gabriel had been texting like crazy even though he wasn't around and Sam was in a deep sleep more often than not which fell on Dean to answer them.

"You know, any day now Sam." Dean shouted losing all patience.

After a pause where he heard the flush and the water being turned on, Dean sighed and quickly entered to help his brother out. He didn't like what he saw once he did though.

Sam's nose was bleeding and it seemed to not want to stop. After shouting "son of a bitch" Dean grabbed several tissues and held pressure on Sam's nose, quickly having him sit on the toilet lid and lean his head forward. This kid was getting so much better as well until this happened. Grabbing the cellphone, he quickly let go so that Sam was shakily holding it himself and whipped out his cellphone. He wasn't going to get a bitchy Cas later on for not saying anything, he was going to tell him now in hopes that Cas knew what was going on and stop it.

The phone went straight to answering machine and Dean groaned loudly.

"Cas, you told me to call whenever something was going on. Well something has obviously gone on because Sam is bleeding from his nose and it's like a fucking waterfall. I thought he was diagnosed with the flu-" The thing didn't give him enough time for the whole message but Dean didn't care. He threw the phone down on the counter and went back to see if Sam was holding pressure.

Sam was near unconsciousness and the tissue paper Dean had for him to hold was mostly on the floor now except for the ones stuck to his nose. It was still bleeding however and Dean swore silently. Getting some more, he stuffed it up his nostrils, hoping that it would eventually stop. Sam didn't deserve all this to happen to him and Dean felt bad that he was plain miserable.

Pausing to think over what he could do, he went over to the bottle of Tamiflu that they had been forcing Sam to take and read the bottle. Cas should have looked at the side effects since Sam was known to catch every rare side effect there was even on a bottle of Tylenol. Sam had always been the unlucky one and therefore hardly took any medications because of it.

He grabbed Sam's phone and sent a text to Gabriel mentioning the nosebleeds and the voice message to Cas before returning over to Sam who was just about looked like he was going to pass out onto the floor. Dean let out another string of curses and helped him to sit on the floor, leaning him against the bath tub. He gently removed the tissue and checked to see if any of it had clotted. Seeing as it was still flowing, he sighed and stuffed more tissue up Sam's nose in an attempt to stop it.

"So now Poor Sammy Whammy's nose is bleeding. Whatever did you two do today-"

"Gabriel not right now!" Dean turned back to Sam and tried to keep him awake. He couldn't have him falling asleep right now especially since he didn't know how much blood he was losing and he wanted to make sure that Sam was okay.

Gabriel hung back enough that he wasn't in direct contact with either of them but he did look somber about something and Dean didn't have enough time to find out the angel's issues as well as helping his brother. Snapping his fingers under Sam's ears, the younger Winchester jumped in surprise and took in where he was before leaning back once again, not able to support even being able to sit on his own.

"What, Dean? What am I doing here-" Dean shushed him quickly and Sam nodded a little bit before biting his lip. "I'm way too dizzy, the room is spinning like I've just got off the…one ride. "

Sam was showing minor loss of memory which was not okay by Dean's standards but to a normal person experiencing blood loss, Dean figured it was completely normal. He still was hoping Gabriel would come in and stop acting like he was going to catch something so he could heal his brother.

"His ears are bleeding. This doesn't look like a side effect to any medicine," Gabriel pointed out seriously and Dean looked over right away.

Sure enough, blood was dribbling out of Sam's ear. Cursing some more, Dean got some cotton swabs he saw in the cabinet and put them in Sam's ears. The younger hunter was looking confused and disoriented and Gabriel was right. This was not a simple side effect. He needed to get Sam over to the emergency room and he needed to recall Cas wondering where that stupid angel was and had to yell at him for not picking up his phone.

"I can't heal him Dean." Dean looked over to Gabriel wondering why he had even said that. Sam was bleeding a lot and that told him how bad it was. Sam was carrying a baby and he could not afford to be losing this much blood. He was at the point of confusion and still he was losing more. The tissue and even the cotton swab was starting to turn red.

"Well why the fuck not?" Dean asked losing his cool. "He needs to get to the emergency room as well and you're not helping any! Get Cas to take us and-"

"And Castiel would die as well. Either Sam was exposed to the virus when you two yahoos were enjoying your time at the bar or you got exposed to it and exposed it to Sam. Didn't we warn you what would happen if you did? The reason we angels simply can't come near you is Sam has the virus and any exposure of any kind would get us sick and we will die as a result. There's no cure, there's no way to stop it, Sam will most likely die even if you get him to the-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean wasn't going to sit here and feel sorry for himself though. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. He waited for the dispatcher to come on and quickly told her what was going on. He couldn't even move Sam to the car without help since the baby pounds he put on and he wasn't going to be playing with this at all. Sam was going to be needing lots of interventions and Dean couldn't do that and drive.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Dean quickly shook his brother to try to get him to say something. If that wasn't bad enough, blood was starting to dribble from his lips making Dean start to panic. He held his hand out and tried to feel if he was even breathing. He was but barely and he knew from the sounds outside that the ambulance was just about here. "I'm sorry Sam. What have I done? What have I done?"

The paramedics got Sam in the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his face whilst the other one was asking questions. Dean didn't know much but just two days ago he relayed how he was only having flu symptoms. The paramedic raised an eyebrow and Dean continued with what was going on today that he had to call in an ambulance. They packed up and went afterwards letting him know which hospital they were taking Sam to. Dean clasped his hands over his head and felt like he wanted to cry as he watched the ambulance take off.

"What have I done Sam? Because of my complete and utter boredom did I really end up killing you?"

He couldn't say for sure but he hoped that the baby would change that. The baby who had already healed Sam up from the flight of stairs he had fallen from. Why would this be any different to a powerful baby?

He found himself doing the one thing he hadn't done before, he prayed. If all else failed he hoped God listened to him. He couldn't do anything without his brother.

He was nothing without Sam.

* * *

"Castiel."

"Anna."

"Castiel what are you doing here? I heard your little lover boy is sick and in urgent care."

Cas looked over at Anna and seriously looked like he wanted to do something to her but he refrained. He had taken one look at her and knew why. She looked pale and sweaty and if it was anybody else, they would have overlooked it but he knew she was just goading him. She wanted him to take the bait for some reason.

"You know if he survives this, the angels will want his immunity. It'll stop the virus from being so deadly and all the angels have to do is take some of his antibodies to prevent future outbreaks-"

"I don't care if Michael or Lucifer is sick Anna. My boyfriend isn't going to be a method to end a plague no matter who is sick," Cas quickly told her.

He took out his phone and listened to Dean's message. Sam was bleeding from the nose? Cas quickly turned to Anna and thought about what he wanted to say to her. She was definitely not the person he was really close to now. She had fallen from grace and abandoned everyone and now that she was back, she was trying to get back amongst the ranks. Cas knew there was no way he would be one of them. He may have fallen but it was for a completely different reason and even if it were for a human, he knew that some people would understand.

"You're losing your powers from heaven," Anna continued. "Soon you will be nothing more but a mere human. What good are you to the Winchesters then? They have a baby that isn't connected to heaven but has more powers than you will ever know and what if they don't need you anymore-"

"That's not true. Sam loves me for me, not for my abilities. He said so himself that he was mesmerized by my eyes the first time we even met not by what I could do."

Anna smiled like she knew something he didn't.

"Right and you're willing to sacrifice everything that you had for the love of Sam Winchester? Even I'm not stupid enough to-"

"You fell from heaven to become a normal human," Cas quickly told her. She smiled sweetly and it irritated Cas for some reason. He told her so and she laughed.

"You are about to become human for the same reason right? You want love and you are finding it-"

"I didn't plan it like you did," Cas told her evenly. "It found me, I didn't look for it."

"Well Cas you just learnt something that an ordinary human does. Nobody can just find love even if they looked a thousand or two thousand years even. True love is hard to find and the fact that you found it in just under a year that you've been on earth is an amazing feat in itself. I think I found the reason that Phanuel is so jealous of you. You exceeded him because you weren't even planning on starting a family. Maybe you should let him know how you did it so he could make one-"

"Or better yet how about not." Cas wasn't stupid. "You were trying to sabotage me! We may have been friends at one point but this ends now Anna."

"Of course it ends because Michael is about to come and he is pissed," She got out. An angel blade went through her front though and she looked at Cas in surprise. She was so shocked that it could even happen and Cas did nothing to change anything.

"Bro, you need to stop meeting with chicks that want to sabotage you," Gabriel quickly got out.

Cas nodded in agreement.

"What's going on? I got a voice mail-"

"Sam is seriously sick Cas and I ain't gonna lie," Gabriel's eyes met Cas's piercing blue ones then and it was then that the angel felt his heart momentarily stop, or at least his vessel's. He froze though hoping this was some bad joke. "He has the angelic plague and he's bleeding from his nose, ears, AND mouth. It just doesn't look good. The baby is still okay miraculously though. His body is protecting the baby but Sam is getting it with the full amount of the virus it looks like. He's in a coma."

"No," Cas told him and Gabriel looked in surprise. "This can't be happening! I promised that I wouldn't let him get hurt!"

Gabriel put a supporting hand on Cas's shoulder only to have him throw it off. He sighed. Cas didn't want someone telling him it wasn't his fault. He wanted Sam to be okay and after hearing about the tumble he took about a month and a half ago, it went to wonder. Cas had to see him hooked up to tubes and wires but this was far worse. He even seen it. They had to shove the tube straight through the trachea since his mouth was so full of blood they could not shove a tube down there. That meant making a cut at the throat where the trachea was. He had every machine hooked up to him that anyone could even think of and on top of that, they were still watching the baby's progress.

"They are talking about removing the baby from him if he gets even worse," Gabriel replied. "Dean isn't sure and told them it's up to his boyfriend since Sam is unconscious right now-"

"But he'll die even faster," Cas let out.

Gabriel nodded.

"I'm not fooled either. The reason he's lasted this long and we're only seeing the symptoms now is because of the baby. He had body aches and the simple flu like symptoms because the baby was fighting the virus and now it's gotten to Sam's lungs and heart. The baby is going on overdrive and needs to rest but I'm pretty sure that once the baby has had the time, Sam will get better-"

"How did he get it? Gabriel how did he get the illness in the first place? We could get sick as well if-"

"It was shown that once they got the pulmonary illness part they were fatally contagious. Cas, you had the cold for weeks just like Sam and neither of you had had it. There must be something different. Dean did go with multiple girls and then came back and took care of Sam. I don't want to blame him more than the older Winchester is already blaming himself but the facts are, either Sam exposed himself by accident or Dean caught it and exposed him. Hell you are lucky that you weren't there to be exposed either-"

"Am I really lucky Gabriel?" The trickster shut up by then because Cas was right. He didn't voice it however and Cas kicked several of the boxes, throwing them over in his anger. "I'm not lucky at all because the one thing that I tried to prevent is slowly dying! I should have told him about that damn virus instead of hiding it from him. When he's better, he's going to hate me!"

Gabriel would have told him there was no way that Sam would be doing that but Castiel was not listening. He was gone before the other angel could even get a word in. His guess would be Cas was going to try to see Sam.

"Dummy," he whispered but he wasn't smiling either.

This was why angels didn't fall in love though and Gabriel came to that understanding now more than ever. If Cas did become human and grow old with Sam and their baby, there was no way that it would end happily. And if Cas stayed an angel, Sam would grow old and die leaving Cas all alone. Even the baby would grow because hybrids were half human. Cas would be all alone either way and this made Gabriel really start to hate the concept.

No love was ever true. It always ended in some form of sadness.

It was too bad nobody ever informed Castiel before he fell so deeply into it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Cas looked through the glass once again soaking in the fact that his boyfriend was in there and by the looks of it, nothing was improving. They wouldn't let him in there either since Cas had a small cold that could make it worse and even if he didn't, they didn't know if Cas would catch it. They were unable to say what was causing it or how to treat it so they were just treating the symptoms and draining excess blood and replenishing Sam with the blood he was losing.

There was even talk about removing the baby but Cas refused because he didn't want Sam to die. He still had the baby's protection even though he wasn't awake to even realize it. He had to know what could have caused it since the first symptom displayed was the vomiting and that was before anything else. Dean was next to him and he was silent as well, no doubt blaming himself for his hand in his brother's illness. Cas couldn't tell him it was not his fault and then expect Dean to say the same so he just stayed quiet.

"Whining silently isn't going to make him better you two. We could be there for him and hope for the best or we could just do what we do best." At their blank looks Gabriel sighed. "We could inform Bobby and make sure everything is fine for when he wakes up because he is going to. The baby is still helping out. His nose isn't bleeding anymore and even though his throat is still filled with blood and impacting the tube that is supposed to be helping him to bleed, he is doing much better than every other angel that got sick. Why do you think boys? Because us angels are usually immune to everything in existence. A little bubonic plague and we don't even have to fight it off. My first thought was the exposure caused this and while I'm not wrong there's something more to it and I found the missing piece-"

"This isn't a puzzle," Cas quickly told him frowning. "How do you expect to fit pieces together for an illness-"

"If you just listened you would have had the answer already." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "And you boys wonder why I always end up taping his mouth shut. Anyways, Sam had a cold. He passed it to Castiel who claimed that it was nothing which normally it is nothing to an angel. But on top of the cold, Sam is battling the unknown virus meaning his body was already fighting off one thing. It's exhausted and the baby is having to fight to keep his daddy safe from this. Maybe a tape worm would soak up all the nasty virus or-"

"We aren't infecting my brother with a tape worm!" Dean quickly told him.

Cas nodded in agreement saying, "Ditto except he's my boyfriend and not my brother."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you knuckleheads need to somberly watch this some more. Did any of you stupid morons tell Bobby yet? He's worried enough about you three without you adding the fact, 'oh yeah, Sammy is sick and possibly dying at the hospital,' Spiel." Dean glared but it didn't have the edge behind it that it usually had. Wiping at his eyes in fact, Dean seemed to be taking this really bad. As bad as Cas and Gabriel rolled his eyes because of it.

"I'll go, uh, call Bobby and let him know," Dean quickly got out. Both angels let him, knowing there was no way they were going to let him stay here and see his brother like this. It was already hard seeing the usually animated Winchester lay so still and looking way smaller than his six foot four inches usually made him out to be.

"There's something we're missing here. How did he get sick," Gabriel asked himself.

Cas was back to looking through the window and Gabriel rolled his eyes. The devil would be pleased at seeing Cas this way and the angel hadn't even been here a day yet. One of the nurses came up to them and cleared her throat. At first she was ignored and when she cleared her throat to try to get their attention once again, Gabriel handed her a cough drop.

"I need to talk to you Mr. Winchester-"

"Cas you hear that? You're a Mr. Winchester through your lover. How does it feel?" Gabriel teased, smile dropping when Cas didn't even take the bait.

"What do you want?"

She began right away.

"The doctor is looking for ways to help him but we need to take the baby out before he's affected. Do you really want to lose both? If it gets any worse, it'll be either the baby or your husband and you know you won't be able to pick both then-"

"I'm not signing anything that would remove my child from his womb. He's going to get better and if not, at least the baby would be able to grow more before then. He's a little small and Sam would never forgive me if he got better and found out that I allowed you to cut him open and allowed the baby to be born a preemie."

She looked distraught at the angel's reasoning but any rebuttal was taken away by Gabriel who wouldn't let her try to bully his brother into doing exactly what they wanted. Cas made the decision based on what was helping Sam and what Sam wouldn't want him to do. There was no way that he was going to change his mind because some nurse tried to reason with him and tell him statistics and data. Cas was a child that didn't understand those things. What he did understand was faith, something that Gabriel and a lot of the other angels didn't. Of course, he knew that if they were wrong, it wouldn't matter then. Both of their deaths would ultimately cause Cas's because of the love thing once again.

And once again Gabriel was reminded about why it sucks.

* * *

Bobby arrived after day two and was upset that these idjits never said anything in the first place. It took the young Winchester being sick to even pick up a phone to call him. He nailed it into them as well until he saw that they had far too much on their mind to even be thinking about this.

"So how is he doing right now?"

"He's a little better," Gabriel answered for them. "Still in critical condition though. His SPO2 is sitting at 88 %, his heart rate is fast, and his blood pressure is low. The baby is still doing something because all the bleeding has since stopped although they are still draining blood from inside his lungs. After day four, we won't have to worry about him dying because nobody else even got through day three."

That sobered them up real fast. Dean hastily excused himself and Bobby wondered just what the older Winchester was feeling. He had to have been feeling badly enough since he was the one taking care of Sam when this happened but hadn't he learnt anything? Crazy things always happened with them and there was no way that Dean should feel any blame.

"He is hurt that Sam isn't waking up," Cas quickly spoke up. "They keep saying that there had to have been damage to the brain and that even if he woke up, there would be 'permanent damage.' I think that got to him worse than anything else."

"Well yeah it would Cas. So the baby is doing fine?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"The scan showed that he is still growing although they say his heart rate is starting to slow down a little bit. They don't realize that the baby is just resting-"

"Obviously," Gabriel said with an eye roll. "He's twenty five plus three. In three more days he reaches twenty six weeks. No telling how powerful the baby would be then since you know, baby's powers increase each week. I mean last week he probably wouldn't have been able to fight like this-"

Cas nodded sadly and Gabriel rolled his eyes. He stopped to point at a cut that Cas seemed to have gotten previously in interest however and Cas only looked annoyed now. Probably because he wanted all the attention to be on getting Sam better.

"You had a cold the same time that Sam did," Gabriel suddenly said perking up. "You got over yours but Sam kept his, if anything Dean said meant anything anyways. He complained about Sam coughing to the point of having to throw up and you weren't at all going to mention that one little spiel-"

"I don't get what you mean-"

"You somehow got infected," Gabriel quickly said and even Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise. Cas shook his head. "No, I remember those demons that wouldn't leave us alone. Didn't take a rocket scientist to find out Lucy was there but afterwards you were hacking up a storm and trying to get Sam to stop touching you and he wouldn't stop trying to snuggle."

Cas halted in mid step from leaving this confrontation. Now that he thought about it, there had been some pesky sick thing and Cas had slaughtered it without a second thought. Sam had even cleaned the blood from his face when he had gotten back that night. His shoulders slouched when he came to realization.

"But how did Sam get sick if I don't even feel it-"

"Moron," Gabriel interrupted once again. "That's because the baby didn't like the idea of its papa getting so sick so he must have absorbed it. He's fighting it off but Sam is in more critical condition because of something else. I don't know why but it's not entirely because of this. You both had colds-unless he really did have the flu. Imagine the flu causing these symptoms to suddenly worsen. It's not like the baby is a miracle worker after all. He can't fight off two illnesses at once. My guess would be that his bout of flu became complicated as well so he's not battling just two illnesses but three. No wonder Sammy can't breathe on his own, his heart is getting ready to stop as well because these doctors just plain suck at getting anything right-"

"So I can't get infected anymore?" Cas asked cautiously and after seeing Gabriel's hesitant nod, didn't even hesitate to go in there. He ignored the surprised shouts by Bobby and Gabriel and instead went on with a plan in mind. He knew the staff would end up kicking him out again but he had to hold Sam if even for a second.

"Sam," he called out. He didn't like being this close and seeing Sam this bad. He kissed his brow, not caring about the spread of the germs anymore. Threading a hand through his hair, he placed the other hand on his belly and gave another small kiss on his brow. "I'm so sorry Sam. I should have told you. If I would have said something you wouldn't be suffering so much now and I'm sorry that I'm the cause that our son has to protect you. He should just worry about getting bigger. I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

He knew the nurses were going to put up such a fuss so he did the only thing he could think of. He knew the risks to himself as well and wasn't stupid in thinking that he could come out unscathed. But if he did this right, he would never have to worry about Sam at this level ever again, but he would have to swear off being completely human as well. This would probably be the easiest for him though. Instead of the demon blood he'll have something else that would be much more helpful as well. Giving him one more kiss on his forehead, he placed his palm on his forehead.

"I won't ever love you any less Sam, if this doesn't work or if I'm gone, please remember that." A bright white light blinded the room and the nursing staff that arrived, quickly covering their eyes before it cleared. They angrily snatched Cas by the threads of his trench coat and went to throw him out. He instantly went, feeling a little spent.

He turned and saw a little bit of color come back to Sam's face. He allowed himself a small smile as he rejoined Gabriel and Bobby outside. If this wasn't helping Sam, then he wouldn't have any more hope but he did have faith and he would hold onto that until it was gone as well.

* * *

"So what did you do and please talk to me like I'm five when you do Cas! Make it simple because before we could hardly see him living another day but now, he's got color back in his face, his stats have gotten better, and they even removed the chest tube."

"What I did won't have any long lasting implications if I have anything to say about it." At their looks he sighed and explained himself as best as he could. "I infused him with some of my grace so that he could get better."

"What!" Bobby exclaimed before he could stop himself.

This just wasn't natural. Nobody could say that an angel gave them a portion of their grace in a lifetime and yet Cas gave some of his away to Sam! Gabriel just sighed before a smile was gracing his lips. Dean was still confused how infusing grace into his brother would help as was Bobby until Gabriel spoke up.

"Idiot, the baby took in Cas's illness when he caught it so that papa wouldn't have to get sick but Sammy got the complications from having both the flu and pneumonia and baby couldn't fight it off as planned. Cas has immunity thanks to the baby's part so he did what any fool would do that is in love. He infused his grace into Sam."

"Well after he's better, take it back! He already has issues with having the demon blood running through in his veins, we don't need angel blood-"

"Well as long as the grace is within Sam, he won't have to worry about the demon blood. He's gonna have so many advantages that any normal human doesn't." Gabriel continued. "In fact, I'd be surprised if there's another single drop of demon blood within him after what Cas has done. Instead, Sam won't be able to get easily sick and that means his aging process will slow down a bit. He'll continue to age but it'll be more slowly. The only thing he would be vulnerable to would be mental illness."

Dean faced the window, pausing in his surprise to see that Sam did indeed look healthier and could see the bonuses in having that little portion of grace within. Still it freaked him out when he was returning and had to shield his eyes from the blinding light only to realize that something obviously happened. Sam was okay though and he was slowly healing better.

"So we won't have to worry about him getting colds?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "But you did!"

"That was the angelic plague. It weakens angels to becoming susceptible to human viruses. Since Sam and I will most likely be immune now, it won't be easy." At Dean's look, Cas quickly simplified. "Like I said, it won't be easy. I never said it was impossible. Sam could still get hay fever if he is allergic to something but he won't get a big allergic reaction. I did it because I don't want to see this ever again so wipe that frown off your face. You can be unhappy and I get it if you are and I know he's your brother but he's my boyfriend and I'm going to never stop protecting him."

Dean just stopped, chewing on his bottom lip. To tell the truth he never expected Cas to care so much and here he was acting almost humane that it actually surprised him. He knew Sam loved the guy and he knew Cas loved him back. It was just he didn't expect this type of sacrifice. Cas would never be whole given the fact that he gave the equivalent to a piece of his soul away. And the worst part was, he didn't know what was so bad about that.

They obviously loved each other and gave their hearts to one another but now with the grace mixed up, he wondered how long it would take for one thing to get messed up before one of them regretted it. Love wasn't perfect for a human, for an angel who was too naïve in the ways of humans, it was going to be a lot worse.

And Dean couldn't bare for his brother to be hurt any more than he already was.

He just couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Surprisingly Sam's recovery was sped up big time with that small amount of grace infused that Dean found himself wondering why Cas hadn't done it from the beginning. He still wasn't out of the woods yet though. He still had to fight two other illnesses and one of their treatments was causing his nose to bleed profusely. Still he had way more color in his face than he had in the last forty eight hours and his vitals were improving more. Cas stayed beside the bed and refused to move, even when the nurses exasperatedly asked him to and eventually the doctors allowed him twenty four hour access up until they discharged him.

Dean was more worried about Cas's mental state though. Now that it was obvious who exposed him to these germs, Cas had been taken it rather hard and nothing him or Bobby said would change anything. It got to the point that Gabriel just rolled his eyes and told them to leave the baby alone to mope about his poor boyfriend even though that same boyfriend was saved thanks to Cas's brilliant intervention.

It seemed that no matter what though, Cas didn't want to hear it.

"You bitched before about not being able to heal him Cas, you healed him this time. Thanks to you he is okay." Dean tried telling him. Sam was in the middle of REM sleep as far as Dean could tell and was happy with it since it meant that his little brother was out of the coma. People in comas didn't have that.

"This is different, the baby healed me first," Cas quickly shot in before Dean could even go on. He only rolled his eyes as Cas continued. "I always hurt him one way or another. Why is it that he's with me?"

"Because he loves you Cas. You should know by now that love is why he won't leave you either-"

"Is it really? If everybody loved their spouses then why do they still get divorced? If people still loved, why is it that they often more than not cheat? Is that how you plainly put it, show love?" Dean was really irritated with Cas already and this wasn't helping matters. He would have went on except for the fact that Sam started twitching in his sleep and acted like he was going to pull the tube out.

"Sam you will hurt yourself far more if you do that," Cas tried explaining to him. Sam didn't seem to care.

It took both Cas and Dean to hold back a slightly confused and disoriented Sam until he calmed down enough to leave things alone. And once he did, he sluggishly looked up at them as though waiting for an explanation of why he couldn't talk.

"Sam you were sick, you had a complication of the flu," Dean told him, patting his wrist. "It'll take some recovering time but you are going to be fine, okay?"

Sam nodded.

Dean quickly wrapped a quilt around Sam that Cas had bought to make him warmer than these darn thin hospital blankets and tucked it in. Sam laid back and almost instantly fell asleep. He seemed to be staying conscious for one more reason and as soon as Cas gave him a small warm kiss on the lips, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. At that Dean turned back to Cas with a smug grin.

"See, he loves you and he's not mad." He thought about the grace thing though and decided there had to be a better time to bring that up. "Tell him everything when he's not in the hospital though."

"You really think he'd be scared to find out he has a piece of my grace within him?" Cas asked curiously.

"Number one, don't say it like that! I think I threw up in my mouth just now," Dean added, wiping his face. "Second, a person isn't going to take it well to find out they have been 'touched by an angel' sort of thing anyways."

Cas nodded as though he got it. Dean didn't have the time to explain it in baby terms for the angel since Gabriel took that opportunity to show up. He was his stoic smirking self and Dean should have hated it except he didn't entirely. Sighing, he got up and left the angels to themselves. There was no way he was staying with the angel around to annoy him.

* * *

Sam was able to move to a nasal cannula two days later and even then Cas made sure to stay within his sight even when he was asleep. Sadly enough, it seemed like the younger Winchester had developed some sort of anxiety where he would start to hyperventilate if Cas wasn't there, even if Cas was in the room.

"Sam, Cas is holding your hand, he's right beside you," Dean was finally able to get Sam to calm down enough although he didn't go back to sleep like the elder brother quite hoped.

Instead, he attempted to get impossibly closer if that was at all possible. Cas sighed and held as much of him as he could. He didn't understand why Sam was now being so needy. This wasn't how Sam was before the illness, he had been independent and if not a little big headed. It was okay though since Cas was willing to work with that and he would make this new Sam work as well.

It seemed to only be getting worse especially when one of the nurses tried to remove Cas from the room in order to take him to get an MRI. Sam didn't seem to want to have any of that and showed his disagreement through the most childish thing that Dean could not comprehend his brother even doing.

"He bit me," the nurse stated shocked.

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't comment, letting her leave to tell the doctor more than likely. He was more concerned about Sam's new dependence on Cas and the fact that he was becoming just a little bit violent.

"Sam you need the MRI! You had pneumonia, the flu and that cold thingy-" he found he could only come up with that to explain Sam's angelic illness vulnerability but it seemed to work for now. "It was because of the swelling in your brain that caused all your breathing issues and we want to make sure it isn't permanent."

Sam just shook his head and stubbornly held onto Cas's waist as though he thought Cas would disappear. Dean heaved a sigh before trying to get Cas to let go and stop endorsing one of Sam's childish games. This was not helping him to get better. But the angel didn't seem to find it in his heart to deny this of the younger hunter, even shaking his head when Dean gave him a hard glare for not listening the first time.

"Dean I can't. He doesn't want." He paused seeing that Sam was slowly closing his eyes once again. "He is doing better with me nearby. I can't cause his heart to break-"

"You're not, you're being a great boyfriend by listening to me so that we could find out Sam's problems and don't say it's because of the tiny bit of grace alright!"

Cas paused and Dean almost snorted in disbelief but before he could continue in what he was saying, he found himself interrupted by the arrival of Gabriel. He rolled his eyes. Of course the angel had to one up everyone in the room and that made him glad that no one was there to witness this because they would be freaked out.

"Dean, the grace has nothing to do with it," Gabriel finally said after observing what was going on. Dean looked at him as though he was finding that hard to believe and Cas was slowly cradling Sam in his arms, hoping to somehow keep him calm so he didn't wake up like that again. "If his body would have rejected it, then it would have torn itself from his body already. On the plus side it didn't but maybe Sam is just subconsciously picking up on all our feelings. I mean he almost truly died. Again."

"You know what? That is it!" Dean finally had it with the angel. Before he could continue to hit the angel like he had wanted to and before Bobby could bark at the idjits for arguing like this in front of Sam, the younger brother let out a whimper, no doubt hearing all the angry voices in the room.

"If you both can't get along, get out," Cas ordered out of the blue. Dean glared but realized that in some way, Cas was only trying to do what was best for Sam. He was trying to keep him happy like Dean had wanted Sam to be knowing he had picked Cas in the first place. He hadn't known why he picked an angel out of all people but he knew that it didn't matter anymore.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Dean finally said in a hard but low voice so Sam couldn't hear the malice it held.

Gabriel just grinned up at him.

"Anytime princess. You want to pick where we pick the bones as well?"

If he could, Dean swore he would kill the angel.

* * *

"Zachariah."

The angel in turn smirked over to Cas and didn't even bother to hide any malice he had held for this particular angel. Cas was the one that was left behind when every other angel was either promoted or given destinies. Cas was always singled out of everything else as well but not without reason. No. Lucifer could have turned the simpleton of an angel's mind had Lucifer been around much longer than he had and even though it was such a nice save, it didn't stop them from believing Cas would be the one to end them all.

It was turning true and just looking at the soon to be father, Zachariah could see he wasn't the hardened angel that he had previously ordered around. This angel was growing up and becoming independent. Now he probably thought he was being ambiguous what with fucking the younger Winchester's brains out and bringing about a son with more power in his pinky then Cas seemed to carry in his body.

"Castiel, huh, you're the angel that we've been looking for."

Cas didn't seem all that worried and that annoyed him out of everything else. Angels used to fear him before Cas went and did the impossible. Now it seemed to encourage more to rebel because if Castiel, a rebel angel could find love and have such a great child, why couldn't anyone else do it?

"I don't have enough time to pick bones with you Zachariah. My boyfriend seems to have developed a state of unrest if I am away for too long."

Zachariah smiled brightly all of a sudden.

"How's it going then?"

"I don't get how it is going? What do you mean-" Zachariah suddenly wondered why the Winchesters were so taken with this naïve angel. He didn't know a thing and yet he was going to be a daddy. Something every other angel who has been trying out the prophecy for more than a millennia had failed to do.

"So how's fucking the mindless brains of a Winchester going?"

"I don't get that either. Fucking would mean I'm just lusting after his body which I am not, mindless would also mean that he isn't smart. And I'm not doing anything with his brains if that's what you were meaning. I love him, I know that now. I didn't really have an idea but I do love him wholeheartedly and losing my daughter taught me to take the good with the bad. Sacrifices are worth everything for the one you love-"

"Castiel, Castiel, you speak blasphemy! How could you love a mere mortal when you are not? Castiel we will forgive you and let you come back in open rank if you so much as leave that Winchester abomination! I swear that you will get whatever you wish after you swear you will-"

"I don't have to do anything. I may have rebelled against heaven but God did say to love humans more than him. I love humans but I'm in love with Sam. It's strange feeling this but I love the feeling. I won't go another century without this. I couldn't."

"If that is the way it'll be-" Zachariah choked and looked shocked that anybody could get the slip on him. Dean just pulled the sword out and covered his eyes until it died down.

"You angels always did have a dramatic death," Dean said jokingly.

Cas didn't say anything for the longest time and looking over he knew that Cas missed being in heaven and missed being amongst those who were like him. He was given up a lot for love and he also knew that it was Cas's choice. He wants to be with Sam so he wasn't going to fight this issue for once. If what Cas said was true, then he was going to let it be.

And he would damn any angel who thought otherwise.

* * *

Sam whined once again and grabbed onto Cas's wrist making the angel lean forward. Sighing the angel had Sam move over and then laid as much as he could beside him without letting Sam fall off. It proved incredibly easy when he felt hands clasp around his waist and realized he was just wanting to be closer. Again.

Dean had given up since then though and if Cas had a say in it, Dean would have never tried to cause his brother any anxiety. It did get old though having a clingy Sam wanting to hold onto him almost all the time. The only time he got away was when he was sedated for another test and the nurses definitely didn't want to risk being bit again.

"Sam I knew you went through a traumatic event but if you don't open up, I can't help you," Cas told him wondering if Sam would open up then. The other just snuggled in closer, if it were possible and seemed to be fighting tears. Turning to Dean, the elder brother just shrugged.

"He has always been so dramatic. Let him cry, whine, and sniffle until you get tired of Sam being CLINGY and beg for your NORMAL boyfriend back."

Cas frowned at how Dean was wording it and Bobby hit Dean in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper without even looking up. It was really uncalled for but Dean didn't seem to care. He didn't know what was up with his brother but they had ruled out brain damage and said he was just taking the incident really bad. Some people bit it down, others cried constantly, and others were just clingy to the point that they were afraid of losing everyone they loved.

"I think someone should just WAKE UP and realize that there is STILL an apocalypse. What are we going to do when LUCIFER decides to put us all in DANGER!"

"DEAN!" Both Bobby and Cas found that highly unacceptable and mean but it didn't make Dean any less sorry. He wasn't going to quit until he made Sam realize that he wasn't going to lose Cas if that was what he was afraid of. Sam was going to be okay and Cas wasn't going to ever go away if he had a choice.

"Sam, come on, Sam," Dean went on ignoring Cas's plea. "We all love you man, and you won't lose Cas. You aren't LOSING Cas Sam!"

Bobby was tired of Dean goading Sam and even Cas looked like he was thinking about getting up. Dean waved them off and would have stopped until he saw Sam looking more alert than he had in days. He quickly let a hand fall to his forehead. Sam wasn't being a baby or doing this for attention. He wasn't even doing it for some stupid medical reason. Sam was afraid to lose Cas, plain and simple. He didn't know why unless-Dean's eyes widened slightly with sorrow. Sam most likely heard that Cas had been sick at one point and that Sam was really sick with the same virus, to the point of dying. In Sam's mind, he probably saw himself losing Cas and normally he would have expressed it better but he's been sick and he is pregnant so with all the hormones inside him, Sam turned to being clingy and whining when he thought Cas was going to leave him. In his mind, Cas leaving meant that there was a possibility that he would go away forever. And he'd be damned if that didn't get to him.

"Sam," he quickly grabbed Sam's wrist despite Cas glaring at him and warning him to stop. "Look at me, look at me. That's good. You aren't losing Cas. He's right here Sam and he may have to do a mission, he may have to stop certain demons to keep you safe but he's not going to die. You know why Sam?" Sam shook his head and both Cas and Bobby looked over at him in shock. "I'm your brother Sam and because I love you so, so much, I'm going to always help keep Cas safe for you. He won't die as long as I am around to keep both of you safe. Okay Sam? I'm going to protect both of you so you won't have to worry about him anymore. Go to sleep and when you wake up, you can talk to Cas like you want to without any interruptions."

Sam nodded, and although he continued holding onto Cas, it wasn't as tightly and his dreams didn't seem to plague him as much. Cas frowned. He would have given anything to tell Sam that he wouldn't be gone nor that he would go away but unlike Dean he couldn't find himself lying to Sam's face knowing just how scared Sam was now to lose him. Because telling the truth would lead to Sam crying again and not allowing him from sight. Telling him the truth would make him realize that even Cas himself was in danger of dying. He just couldn't do that. He couldn't tell him the truth.

But he didn't know how to lie either.

* * *

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Lucifer was still around.

Dean knew that he somehow had to worry about his little brother having a mental breakdown in the hospital and the angels suddenly wanting their vessels all at the same time and was so damn stressing. Sam didn't voice it anymore but anytime Cas went five steps from him, Sam seemed to silently panic, as though wrapping his mind around the thought of Cas not returning. It drove Dean crazy because he loved his brother and he only wanted the best for him.

But it seemed like he just wanted what was best for Cas as well.

Sure he was acting like he was normal and he was getting better but the doctor felt safe waiting a week to see how he did. He still needed the oxygen for now anyways and Sam felt better being there for the time being anyways. He didn't even fight them, which left Dean more worried than he already was.

It was the next thing that happened that caught them by surprise.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon and Sam was actually calm for once, rubbing his stomach in small circles with his fingers and begging Cas for ice cream. Dean smirked realizing his brother was coming back slowly but surely. He could have done without the powdered sugar and the pickle juice though but didn't speak up as to mess with his emotional state.

Sam was still wary about Cas leaving even for that that when Cas was to the door, the monitor alarms just went straight off. Rushing back, Cas quickly acted like he was searching for some reason they were malfunctioning and if they weren't Cas acted like he was going to find it. The nurses ran in only for it to stop and Sam to raise his hands in shocked surprise. Nobody tripped a monitor like that on purpose. In order to do so, they would have to hold their breath until they passed out or go brain dead or something.

Whilst the nurses talked about tests to make sure for the baby's sake, Cas stuck close by so that he could find out as well and Dean rolled his eyes. Things malfunctioned. The stupid machines must have been crap anyways, he mused. He reasoned that it wasn't all crap since his brother is still alive but the fact that this thing kept tripping multiple times a day was getting annoying.

That didn't seem to stop there.

Next was the fire alarm going off and the shrilling noise made Sam cover his ears. They were once again stumped, claiming that no one pressed it and there wasn't any way it could have been pressed. Dean crossed his arms and wondered if there was another malfunction they should add to the list. It was certainly causing them all a little bit of heartache over it but Cas the most since he didn't leave Sam the whole day afterwards, even going as far as sleeping in his hospital bed with him. Not that Sam wasn't ecstatic already, but it made the bugger's day and Dean couldn't find out why it would cause alarms sounding for Cas to stay that way. He needed to go out and find a way to stop Lucifer besides God.

It was the fourth thing that caused Dean real panic as well and he had thought the other ones were child's play. He made it his word to keep his promise knowing Sam would probably not expect it but Dean really didn't want Sam to think that he wouldn't treat Cas the same way he treated Sam. Sam was his brother and he loved Cas, the angel who was already like a brother to him anyways. He could just think of him as an angelic brother in law.

It was then that Gabriel poked himself into the room with his smug grin in place and noticed that the heart monitor was either disconnected or just plain not working. When Dean finally noticed, the alarms blared and Cas jumped to be next to Sam when it suddenly stopped. Gabriel cracked up laughing and Dean glared at him in frustration.

"What the hell? Did you do this Gabriel?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Me? Do something as complicated as tripping wires and fire alarms? This is way too petty even for me but for someone's baby who wants his papa to be okay, don't you think there's a reason that this is happening?" He rolled his eyes when Sam looked at him in shock. "Yes your baby boy is obviously tricking my little bro into staying with Sammy. Think about it, after recovering from such a life threatening illness, Sammy doesn't like being alone. Baby gets the feelings and somehow decides to make his daddy feel better."

Cas turned to Sam who was more than a little surprised at that. Their baby was tripping alarms from the womb now? The angel seemed to think the same thing, sighing and placing a soft kiss to his temple. Sam didn't mean to feel needy, he really didn't. Tugging on his shirt a bit, he felt better when Cas entwined their hands together.

"Is that true Sam? Why are you so worried that I'll leave and never come back?"

Sam avoided looking at him for a moment and Cas took his other hand and carded it through his boyfriend's hair. Sam finally looked up and Cas saw the unmistakable sign of tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I just want you to be safe," he told him softly. "You're right."

Dean looked over sharply but Sam continued.

"I don't want to hunt anymore, I just want to be safe too."

They jumped when Dean smashed his fist down on the table but Dean didn't seem to notice. He was too busy feeling the vulnerability in Sam's voice and trying to keep from choking up himself that, he had to do something. He was good at getting mad and before Sam could quickly say a word to him, Dean stalked out of the room.

It was when he was outside in the cool air and feeling the cold wind hit his face that Dean allowed the tears to fall. Did their father ever felt this way about them he wondered? Did he feel bad at all about putting his children into this life and taking away their childhood? He couldn't answer that but in his heart he knew this was different than Sam just wanting a normal life again. He went through hell and almost died. His baby would have been fine but Sam just didn't want to leave behind someone he loved and a child that didn't even know him.

Dean understood way too much how Sam was feeling now.

Mary Winchester had been nothing but a good mother when she had been alive but it didn't change that her death had changed her husband in ways that she wouldn't have thought possible. She didn't even think about what was going to happen to her babies in the future.

But Sam was and it scared him.

Tremendously.

Dean wiped the tears away angrily and tried not to think. Thinking wasn't good when all he wanted to do was bring back their dad and kill him again. He was to blame for a lot of things they had been put through. Thanks to the man, Dean felt that he had been more of a parental figure to Sam instead of his brother and never got to have normal friends. He looked up to his dad and in the end what did he have left? He had an emotionally hormonal brother who didn't want Cas to be in anyway like John Winchester, a baby with more powers than they could even come to comprehend, and a surrogate uncle who did more for them in these days alone than John had done in years.

He wanted Sam to quit hunting, he surmised. He wanted him to be with Cas and love their baby like a normal couple would. He also wanted to be able to play with the kid without worrying about infant monster predators or even the boogey man actually being under the kid's bed. But the thing he regretted most of all didn't even cover this long list of things he wished had turned out differently.

He wished that he never got Sam back from college.

* * *

"Lucifer."

Whatever Cas expected, he hadn't expected to be intercepted during a routine hunt that Dean asked for him to go on by none other than the devil. The man smiled and Cas could see the cracks in his skin where it seemed to be eroded and peeling away. He paused wondering what he could possibly want from them after he had told them he was not interested in giving up anything in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh Castiel, right? The fallen angel. You are quite the talk these days and I felt so stupid hoping whatever you used to hide them would go away when the little bastard got powerful enough. Guess I wasn't counting on the power of a hybrid, huh? Even worse is that it's a hybrid with a soul," he added.

Cas could tell he was mad. Not because of the prophecy itself but because he wanted to get his original vessel that was intended for him. Cas was faced with a new problem in the development as well. Sam was most likely purged of the demon blood that ran into his system and to make it worse, to another angel trying to lay claim on his host, possession of his intended vessel would cause a lot of pain for Sam in the long run. He couldn't let that happen anymore, he wouldn't.

"I'm not letting you take him." Lucifer's eyebrows quirked in amusement at that statement but he said nothing about it. Instead he shrugged and looked over to the demons that were surrounding them. Probably thinks that he could infect me with the virus that I'm now immune from, he thought.

"I'm not mad because he's your boyfriend or that you're the father of the baby, Castiel. I don't want to make you mad. Come on, I raised you from when you were too young to even remember and you even used to be more grateful. How else is it that the angels would come to know that you would be the one to rebel? They knew that we shared a small bond-"

"Michael raised me too and of course there was Gabriel-"

"Gabriel did such a sucky job! He taught you to run away from your problems instead of facing them head on. I guess he did do the raising part, at least until he decided to bounce out of heaven like it was out of style, right?"

Cas said nothing to that and Lucifer smiled.

"So are you done or did you really want to discuss something urgent with me?"

"In fact, I did," Lucifer paused and loved seeing the fact that Cas had to frown. He looked like an incredibly mean husky when he did that. "When the baby's born, you should spoon feed Sam demon blood by the gallon. There's no way I'm going to cease trying to get my vessel just because he has gone post-partum and has a little bit of grace-You dog!"

Lucifer looked even more smug and Cas tipped his head sideways. He read somewhere about post-partum and didn't like what he had heard. It was something about the blues after birth and meant that Sam acted like he had with all those hormones in his system. It wasn't fun at all.

"You went and gave him a little piece of yourself quite literally hoping what? That I would say no? It's going to be his funeral you know? I'm going to get him to say yes and oh boy, he's going to be screaming a lung out. Didn't you know that he has been marked by you and any other angel that possesses him now would be impure and I'll even have to come with some sort of binding spiel thanks to you Castiel. Thank you. It will still only hurt Sam though. And then if that isn't bad enough, I think I will love watching him see you die. The baby would be powerful enough to be useful though until I found a way to get all the brat's powers and then I'll dispose of him myself-"

"You won't. I won't let it and you know it. So the demon blood would reverse it?"

"Hard to say with the amount of grace you put into him. Even the amount you did give was tremendous enough to make a difference. Congratulations in finally loving someone enough Castiel. I know how that's like-"

"If it's about you loving God, you don't. Not really."

Lucifer just laughed, circling around him, glancing over to the demons with a smirk and giving the answer Cas needed. They were waiting to tear him to shreds.

"No, I loved Lilith at first. You know how love is when you think that nothing else matters and you really really want to keep that for a lifetime no matter who tells you it's not a good idea? I loved her and God was happy because hey, I loved a human. Well it just so happens that she found somebody else to love her more and she left me to my own. Didn't care much for children, she even told me so but for him, she gave him three! Oh I was so mad! It just went to prove that no human could ever be considered trustworthy because they will turn on you at the first opportunity given. Hell I bet nobody would see it until you catch your beloved knees deep with someone else."

Cas shook his head.

"Not Sam-"

"And I thought not Lilith but she betrayed me as well. What are you going to do Cas, listen to the pathetic jibes as the human continued to persuade you to love him and then-"

"He wanted children but didn't after the death of his girlfriend. He still had my first child and is pregnant with my second-"

"It's a power thing. Trust me, he wouldn't tell you about her until you caught him in that little act too. Of course he didn't want you to know about the baby as well but you did find out. Maybe it's not even yours. Did you not notice how your first one died? Your first and only child a-"

"It's not true. It isn't-"

"Whatever. Okay and then when you find out, you'll be so horribly heartbroken, everyone will tell you they had told you so."

Cas was about to continue when he heard a shout and paused. He could continue to face Lucifer and demand everything from his absolute reason for doing all this but it sounded as if he was really needed. Before the demons could do anything, he was gone without a second thought.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sam asked biting his lip when Cas refused to give him a kiss upon entry. He usually always had and being holed up at Bobby's was no fun at all. He did however tell himself that he didn't want to hunt whilst he was carrying this baby and risk anything else. He was going to listen to Cas from this straight forward and was glad Cas didn't know the saying, 'I told you so.'

"Nowhere," Cas said shortly, dropping into a chair. Sam's shoulders sagged and he lifted his head when Dean reentered with the cookies he had asked for. Dean seemed to notice the strain right then and set the cookies on the table, quickly moving out of the room. He wasn't a maid anyways and those cookies were nasty.

"What do you mean nowhere and why the hell are you mad at me?" Sam asked quickly changing the subject. He was twenty seven in a half weeks and even though he was starting to look fat, didn't mean he liked to have the feelings associated with it. He could barely see his toes now and bending over was a complete nuisance because he couldn't do so properly anymore.

"I'm not," Cas replied shortly, snapping at Sam and the Winchester just looked plain irritated.

"Then why aren't you-"

"Is everything going to be what I do in this so called relationship?" Cas asked angrily. Sam's eyes widened and his hands fell to his stomach, trying to calm himself down unless he wanted to kiss the ground again, quite literally. Just because Cas was a jerk didn't mean he was going to treat him like one, Sam thought trying to find out how in the world the angel could come to that conclusion.

"I'm sorry," Sam quickly spluttered but Cas didn't seem to want to have any of it.

"Right and now you made yourself look righteous again. Is that how you do it? How do I even know that baby is even mine?" That sentence left his mouth quicker than he could take it back and he wasn't exactly happy but since it was out there, he let the tension build.

"This baby is yours Cas or did you not remember almost seven months ago where you fucked me senseless! Or does it escape you now because you don't want anything to do with your son anymore?"

Cas glared and stood up. He wasn't going to take this anymore and he knew Sam was pissed off as well. Well screw him, he thought. He did everything for these Winchesters and they were just ungrateful spoilt brats with a daddy complex. Cas made a mental note to ask someone later what the last part meant because even though it sounded good in his mind, he had no idea why somebody's daddy would be so complex but then again, he was told it explained the Winchesters perfectly.

"You're not going until we work this out!" Sam told him angrily. "You want to come home and start something and leave without finishing it? You can't just pop in and deny paternity of your kid and then pop back out, that's not how it works Cas!"

Cas was never good with the talk thing anyhow. He stared a second longer at Sam's overly stretched belly and decided he had had enough. Sam crossed his arms in surprise when Cas didn't go anywhere and at the sound of it, Cas was surprised he hadn't popped right out of there as well.

"The baby did this?" he questioned but didn't expect an answer.

Sam cleared his throat and then sat back down, elevating his feet to relieve some of the pain from his throbbing swollen ankles. Cas looked over to see Sam look plainly miserable but quickly caught himself and turned around before Sam could glance his way again. He didn't know why he listened to Lucifer but maybe he was scared of losing his love too. He loved Sam way too much though to be second guessing himself now.

"What's going on Cas," Sam asked calmly after a second. "Is it because I did something wrong or maybe I'm not showing you how much I love you enough. That must be it. I'm sorry that I don't say I love you nearly enough and that I snore. I know you hate it when I kick you in the back and drool. But the thing is Cas, there's no way I would be able to express my love for you enough," Cas looked over in shock and Sam scooted forward, dropping his feet from the table until he was next to the angel. He savored the kiss they shared and Sam hugged his midsection.

"I do love you Cas and love you so so much, I can't express it nearly enough because it's too big for words. I wake up every day and could only think of two things, you and our baby. I have to worry about you constantly being put in danger and wonder, if I were to lose you would I be a horrible father and introduce our son into a hunter's life." Sam paused to wipe at tears and Cas felt truly bad now but the younger brother went on. "I don't want to lose you Cas, I don't want you to die and leave me all alone but I know that I have to stay so that I don't put you in unnecessary danger or risk the baby. I wonder if there's any chance of failing him either. Cas, I love you!"

Cas held Sam in his arms all the while feeling horrible. But as Sam calmed down in his arms, Cas could only think of one thing in his mind.

Sam loved him and his love was true.

No matter what any angel, demon, or even devil had said the love was true.

"Sam if someone said you were a an ungrateful spoilt brat with a daddy complex what would that mean to you?"

Sam's head snapped up and his brows furrowed in surprised shock.

"Did somebody say all this about me and that's why you came like this? You wanted to make sure I loved you as well right?"

Cas nodded nervously, seeing as how Sam was getting to be emotional all over again.

"And they called me an ungrateful spoilt brat?" Sam continued. Cas nodded, biting back a surprised moan and realized Sam was oddly hormonal right now. "A daddy complex means that a person has issues with the relationship of their father and to fill the void," he paused to draw Cas into a sensual kiss. "They date men that are older than them."

Cas frowned for a second wondering why they would be called that though because even though there was the daddy issues, Sam wasn't old-

"Less thinking more kissing," Sam told him, bringing his hands up to hold his face. Cas lost it then and kissed back, equally hard causing Sam to moan. He dropped his hands to Sam's waistline as he moved to Sam's neck, sucking the soft flesh and feeling the loving beat of a steady pulse. He continued down, hearing Sam let out a long moan.

He was about to bring him out of his pants, when Sam's head lolled onto his shoulder. Cas rolled his eyes and knew it was too good to be true. Sex with Sam never ended with sex, only a worn out Sam falling asleep on top of him forcing him to move him to the bedroom since he was getting on the hefty side.

Sam clutched at his hand even in his sleep and Cas brought his lips to Sam's temple lovingly. How could he have listened to Lucifer so readily when he had proof right here? He loved Sam more than anything and Sam loved him.

And in the end, Sam was not Lilith either, he had to remind himself.

He had no interest in cheating on Cas at all.

* * *

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Sam!"

Dean had had it with all the times Sam pouted, whined, and most importantly tried to get by with leaving the house when Cas wasn't around. According to a very irate Cas, Sam was very likely to fall asleep in a car and become hypothermic and when Dean demanded to know how he knew-Well he just found out there were some things he hadn't needed to know, especially on a personal level.

"What? I'm being careful," Sam added seeing Dean glare. Dean didn't fricking care though and didn't hesitate leading Sam away from the porch or would have had Sam willed himself away. He was almost eight months pregnant and would more than definitely be having the baby within six weeks' time, maybe a little later knowing how stubborn Winchester babies tended to be.

"You think Cas will come home today," Sam finally asked as well as allowing Dean to lead him back in the house despite his better judgment. He would have had him in the house by now but Sam turned around and surveyed the darkening sky. It was pretty. First off it was mostly black with streaks of red hinting that the sun hadn't set entirely. Dean was okay with that and the stars were out. "Cas would love to see something like this. Angels always look down from heaven, imagine they went two however many millennia not being able to see this."

"I honestly don't care if Cas sees a sun set or not Sam as long as I don't hear about your sex life as much as it keeps popping up. You know how much of a child Cas is," Dean added seeing Sam's look. "Seriously Bobby is going to find some way to cane you like he did when you got overemotional the day we brought you home."

"I really wished that the baby was able to spare enough healing power to save Bobby's legs and I mean it. I mean the baby can trip alarms to bring attention, Stop Cas from leaving by grounding him, and a bunch of other things we don't even have the intelligence of. You think the baby will be born similar to the way it dies?" Sam thought aloud. "I mean, when they die, there's a bright light and it recedes when their grace leaves them. My baby has grace and a soul so it should stand to reason that the grace pops out with the baby-"

"Feeling like you're going to throw up yet?" Dean asked sighing. Sam quickly leaned against the porch and threw up in the bushes only making Dean giggle. "Wait until I tell Bobby you threw up in those bushes."

Sam glared.

"Cas isn't the only one that acts like a kid," Sam admitted out loud. Of course when Dean opened his mouth to complain about it, something looking like a shooting star streaked across the darkened sky. "Dean, you should make a wish!"

"No wonder you and Cas are good for each other," Dean muttered. "You both have that childish faith in things and whilst Cas has more realism than you do, you have more faith and that will even you two out."

Sam playfully wacked him on the shoulder, closing his eyes and getting an eye roll out of Dean. Whatever, he thought. For his brother he would make a stupid wish. He opened his eyes and turned to Sam to get him to go back into the house. Seriously, if Cas tried to kick his ass, he was going to throw Sam's new food diet at him. The doctors had expressed concern over foods that were enriched in glucose and despite shouting second opinion, each and every doctor told him to limit it to a snack at least twice a day. Sam was totally in complaining mode this last week alone and it wasn't going to make Dean any less irritated.

"Come on Sam let's-SAM!" He caught him and lowered him to the floor, hoping his brother wasn't hurt. "SAM! Come on and open your eyes…Cas will help."

He snatched his phone out and quickly dialed the angel's number. Of course at times like this he would only get the voice message. He never the less, left a message and quickly turned back to Sam.

"Sam tell me you're okay, please," he added in a slight beg. He felt a pulse and the baby was still kicking so that little brat was fine and Dean found himself calming down. Who was he kidding, he called Gabriel next. He didn't even get to launch an explanation before he was here.

"What the hell happened?" Gabriel looked if anything shocked and didn't hesitate to pop them to Sam's bed, laying the younger Winchester there. Dean tucked him in, quickly elevating the pillows so that Sam wasn't flat on his back either.

"I think this is the beginning to the end," Gabriel told him before Dean could answer him. Raising his eyebrows, he finally got his answer. Gabriel's hand was glowing white and there was no way to explain that. Sighing, Gabriel took a seat in one of his chairs. "I'm going to be here for a while and I'm waiting up for Cas. Do me a favor and leave, I don't want to see your ugly mug too."

Dean hesitated and Gabriel didn't miss that either.

"You know I love you right?"

That got Dean on his feet again and Gabriel only frowned in the distance. Whatever was coming was not necessarily good but he had to admit that things were going to be utter chaos afterwards.

* * *

"Where were you Cas? Your boyfriend fainted and I couldn't get a hold of you!"

Cas rolled his eyes and Bobby smacked him with a newspaper. At Cas's hurt look, he snorted.

"I'm not going to endorse an angel to learn a new habit, even if it's a bad one. Don't roll your eyes irritably at Dean."

"But Sam does it all the time!" Cas almost seemed to whine.

Bobby and Dean froze.

"What the hell is going on?"

Cas looked around in surprise. He felt the feeling was odd, if he had to guess, he'd compare it to the time that the baby stole his ability to teleport, making him grounded. Tipping his head sideways, he tried that now but found to his surprise, he hadn't moved from the room. He silently cursed.

"What is going on here?" Cas asked.

Gabriel laughed from the doorway.

"In case you yahoos haven't realized, there's a prophecy about your son and it's dictating his birth into the world. It goes something like this, A time will come that love would need to be true and faith will be whole. Those amongst them who could do so the strongest there will a baby born to them with powers unimaginable. The powers will be present even before the child is born and when the time comes a shortage will fall over heaven and hell until the prophesized son has been born." He let a smug smile drop onto his lips. "It doesn't say what the shortage is but I'm guessing it's grounding us and Lucy must not be happy. Phanuel too now that I think about it. He's got to be super jealous so let's hope that he's not here on earth-"

"You mean I have to use things like a car and I'll have to eat and sleep until this baby is born?" Cas asked exasperatedly. Gabriel found himself nodding amusedly and Cas groaned laying back on the couch. When they happened to turn his way, Cas glared at them. "What? My back hurts and pretty sure my stomach is achy. Did I mention that I'm really hungry for some reason-"

They heard a creak coming from upstairs and quickly placed a hand over Cas's mouth. He glared at them until Dean gave him a look that shut him up.

"We can't tell Sam. He's stressed already and this baby isn't going to be coming six weeks early. He's about twenty nine and and six days today and that's still too small for a baby to survive, especially one as small as this baby!" he whispered heatedly to Cas, pulling his tie forward.

"Dean what the hell is going on? Cas can you get me something sweet?" Sam asked, leaning his weight into him. He never felt in anymore pain when he realized humans couldn't deal with all of that unlike angels and gasped before he could stop himself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good, uh, honey." Cas just shrugged to the rest behind Sam's back and decided not to be totally dishonest. "There's some issues that came up and I decided that it would be best to stay here and come up with a name for the baby before he is born. He's our son and we should look it up, right? There is no way they will know our son as being that Winchester-"

"You're hiding something?" Sam asked, his eyes becoming wide and his lips twitching when he saw that they were looking anywhere but him. He scrunched up his nose and put his hands on his hips. He was about to add something but Dean, being the insensitive prick he was when he did the first thing that came to his mind without thinking laughed.

"You look like a girl Samantha!"

"Not funny, why can't you just get me my sprinkled ice cream, Cas?" Bobby quickly decided a distraction was in order.

"Am I useless to you Sam?" Sam's eyes went huge and Sam quickly shook his head. "You go back to sleep so that you are well rested when the baby, uh, comes into the world and I'll get your ice cream okay? Now what do you want on it-"

"OUCH THAT SMARTS," Sam calmed down though when it stopped and looked up in pleasant surprise. "It's Braxton hicks guys, it's not contractions."

That made them all the more weary of how they were going to eventually approach Sam with all this. Dean quickly grabbed Sam by the hand and used his other one to snatch Cas by the wrist. He was going to get Sam to rest if it killed him.

* * *

Cas was passed out cold by Sam and that was the only good thing in all this. Cas didn't want to lie to Sam and wanted to let him know that their child inadvertently caused a power surge that was putting others without the methods to get around as usual. This baby was important but by golly, his boyfriend and baby were just as important, if not more.

"Is Cas….Snoring?" Sam knew there was something going on and he really began to pick up on it when Cas was sound asleep besides him. Dean only rolled his eyes in reply and went to head downstairs in order to avoid telling his brother. His brother got the truth out of him so well with that one doe eyed expression he loved to use that Dean really began to realize that it was on purpose.

"Yeah, so sue him, he's tired!"

"Dean…angels don't sleep."

Dean glared and Sam gulped but didn't back down. Dean's glare lessoned until he sighed but whatever it was that he hadn't known, nobody was saying anything. The phone was ringing downstairs and Dean left him to answer, leaving Sam wondering what the hell was really going on. He would have pondered it more, but seeing Cas asleep so soundly brought a soft smile to his face and he found himself leaning down and kissing him softly before drifting off himself.

He knew he would get the answer eventually.

Dean couldn't keep something from him for long to save his life.

* * *

"What did you say to him boy?" Bobby demanded.

Dean said nothing and picked up his cell phone instead, surprised when the last person or angel he expected, to call him up like it was a social call.

"Hey Deano," Lucifer's voice came through.

"Lucifer, what do I owe this pleasure to? I think I've had enough of your games. Thanks to you two of my friends had died and you don't seem very sorry about it either. Wait, what am I thinking, I'm talking to the devil of all people on a cellphone about feelings!"

"You really don't want to hurt mine right now," Lucifer voice warned. "Besides, even if I did know where you were I'm grounded and knowing how your mind works, you probably already discovered why."

"Of course I did. The prophecy obviously meant a lick of sense before all that right?"

Lucifer laughed. Really loud.

"I can see why the angels like you so much although for some reason my dolt of a brother fell for Sam instead. Wasn't supposed to happen you know? It was supposed to be a righteous person and an angel-"

"It only mentions love, what makes you think that you could add that spiel into the prophecy? Oh wait, it's because you angels are biased and decided the original was too widespread right? Wait, it basically says a slut could fall in love and have a special baby, let's change it to righteous so that rarely enough people would try it and even then we'd be in control of the biology so that we know how the baby turns out…..You're incredibly mad about this too if I am hearing things correctly."

Lucifer sighed.

Bobby had parked his wheelchair nearby and was straining to hear every word that was spoken between them. Oddly enough the devil was having a civilized conversation with a Winchester no less! Now Bobby knew the end of the world was here after seeing this with his own eyes.

"I'm not mad. Baby had to be born someday and better the fallen angel and my true vessel instead of anyone else. They'd probably abandon the kid as soon as they found out or tried to abort it. At least with those two, you could tell that they are trying so lovingly to play house when you know it really isn't going to work out in the future. An angel and human just aren't meant to live soundly together on earth. An angel will always feel needed by heaven and the human will die eventually leaving the angel all alone."

"Right and you know this because?"

"I've seen it. So sad how many people commit suicide just so that they could be with the one they love and then come only to realize just what they've done. They remain separate from their loved one for all eternity and what does that do in the long wrong? Prove there is no such thing as love that's everlasting. Lilith was the perfect example of a twisted human as well. Glad she bit the dust anyways, never liked her-"

"Get to the point!"

He swore he was talking to kids with attention span issues. He heard Lucifer sigh and tried not to let himself become worried. The devil couldn't even come here if he found them anyways. Sometimes he loved the extent of the baby's powers. It didn't mean that the baby was going to be a preemie, he hoped.

"You do realize that you have four days until we get all our juice back and once we do, I know demons and angels alike that are coming for you!"

Dean hung up and then gaped.

Did that mean what he thought he meant? Unless it was a lie and-He stopped himself from thinking that and Bobby quickly started to bring out the paint along with a tremendous amount of brushes. Dean stared in shock and Bobby looked at him like he seriously shouldn't have thought any less.

"This kid isn't going to come into the world in danger. Help me draw some." Dean nodded and was about to grab the brush that he offered him when a hand intercepted and smirked when the elder Winchester glared.

"I may not have the juice to do any miracles but I do know that I'm going to help out where I can. Baby bro is knocked out and your little bro is with him so we really only need to worry about the demons and angels. They could come any time and the annoying thing is, we'll never even know."

"Well Gabriel do we know what to expect?" Bobby asked and Gabriel put a finger to his lip like he was trying to think about it.

"Let's see, let's turn back to the last time something like this had happened. I mean everyone loses their juice when a half angel baby is born on earth, the kind with a soul and we definitely knew this was going to happen-Wait! It has never happened so we have people stranded in heaven, unable to get back down and we have others not being able to go anywhere without a car, a plane, or a bus. A lot of the ones who use their vessels in a more rougher taxing manner experience ache and pains. Do you think anyone could have predicted that the Winchester baby would be such a dramatic birth? I know I kid about seeing it coming but joking about it and it actually happening are two different things!"

"You're moody," Dean observed with an eye roll.

Gabriel just glared.

Of course he was going to be all whiny. He lost the ability to prank people and hand out just deserts. Bobby wheeled himself away talking something about supplies in case anything happened and not wanting a baby to be born anywhere near his house. Sighing, Dean knew that meant he was most likely stuck with the task of packing a small suitcase for his brother. Turning over to Gabriel though, he found oddly enough that he didn't mind that he was left with him anymore.

And oh God, he was starting to act like his brother. With Bobby away though and Gabriel's mouth over his, he found himself caring a lot less than he could bring himself to, much less should.

It wasn't the powers or the fact that he was an angel either.

It was a matter of principle; he really, really liked him.

* * *

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam was so darn rested, he was itching to do something. The resting was starting to bore him now. He was thirty weeks plus two days and so far, all Bobby and Dean would let him do was sit on the recliner. That didn't even begin to explain why Cas was starting to act so weird. Not to mention that he was withholding sex from him now. Rubbing at his tummy, he found himself wishing these Braxton Hicks would go away.

They were still infrequent which meant that they couldn't be contractions but they were still annoying. It seemed to last a little less than before on some of them and then if that wasn't bad enough, he woke up in the middle of the night and thought he had peed his pants. Honestly, he hoped that it wasn't something else. He groaned and trudged back to the bathroom. It was annoying to say the least how frequent he had to go, even with this baby.

Stopping halfway, he held his stomach and felt as though he was having another contraction. He stopped himself from groaning out loud in pain. Okay, so the contractions were actually starting to hurt, did that mean though that it was still Braxton hicks? He quickly made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself, not feeling any better when he found a pinkish stain in his boxers.

Great, he thought. He cleaned up and retrieved a clean pair of boxers before joining everyone in the den downstairs. His stomach was really starting to bother him again though. He attempted to listen to what they were saying though, grimacing when he felt the spasm in his stomach. He quickly put his hand on his belly to massage it in hopes of making it go away. It was bad enough that it was already in the five in the afternoon.

"Is there anything you like to share princess? What the hell are you doing down here anyways?"

Sam looked over, carefully controlling his expression so that it didn't show pain and took a deep breath. Cas happened to glance over and even though he had no idea to what Sam was going through at the time being, he knew that something was going on.

"Are you okay?" he asked ignoring Dean's scathing look.

Sam nodded.

"These Braxton hicks are really starting to become annoying. What are you working on?"

Dean paused in his reply, mouth gaping but no sound coming out and Gabriel rolled his eyes before pitching in. He knew the Winchester bros and they only admitted deep and incredibly personal stuff when someone was hurt or in the danger of dying.

"We're working on making sure you have the baby safely of course. What else could we be-"

"Huh." They stopped seeing Sam stare at, ludicrous of all things, a paper cut. He held it up to the light a second longer before sticking it in his mouth. Cas moaned and quickly crossed his legs making Dean let out an angry groan. Now wasn't the time for Cas to become horny. Sam looked over sharply but continued seeing as how he somehow had all their attention. "Why in the world do I have a paper cut now of all times? The baby isn't healing it like he usually does and I know you are hiding something. You have bags under your eyes Gabriel, Cas was actually snoring last night! Bobby, I am sorry but there must be something going on because there is no way that something isn't or else you wouldn't attempt to hide it so much."

"The baby is coming which is why everything has been grounded," Cas got out before they could stop him. Dean hissed Cas's name but the damage was already done.

"What?" Cas sighed and pulled him into a kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip and had he hadn't been hit by his stomach contracting again, he would have enjoyed it. After the pain was over, he continued ravishing the angel, wrapping his legs around Cas's middle despite Bobby's blushing self retreating from the room and Dean's shout.

"Hey, wait a second," Sam said removing himself from his angel. "If you're saying everyone is grounded, does that mean my baby has all of a sudden lost the ability to do all these things?"

"Yeah, that's what Cas was saying Sam. We have a lair of demons we're interrogating. Bobby is going to stay with you but you'll have the cellphone with you at all times okay?"

Sam nodded hesitantly.

"Why are you going after demons of all times?"

Dean smiled.

"Leave us to worry about that. You just worry about parking your ass to the couch and staying put. There's no reason that we are going to be having this baby born early, alright?"

Sam nodded in understanding.

"But if there are any issues, what do I do when you are too far away?"

Dean glared.

"We won't be far. Ten minutes from here actually," he admitted.

Sam smiled earnestly, laying back onto his side and it only brightened when Cas kissed him warmly on the mouth. He groaned and pushed his face forward, cupping his face as his tongue entwined with Cas's. Gabriel rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas away, quietly cursing horny younger brothers.

"We will be back, we promise. Remember anything that doesn't involve anything sweet and we'll come back."

Sam pouted.

"You never did get my ice cream and sprinkles," he told them.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just sit tight and we'll get your damn ice cream on the way back!"

Sam smiled and hid his face under the covers. He winced when another came on lasting fifty seconds long. He hoped this would stop soon since it was really starting to hurt and his back was affected as well. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No complaining, we'll be back as promised."

Sam nodded from under the covers. As long as they would be back soon, what did he have to worry about?

* * *

"Meg, what a surprise. I honestly thought you'd stay away knowing how much you hate risking a brutal exorcism."

Meg only smirked knowingly although Dean came to wonder what this was all about. Hordes of demons staying around a shed and no reason at all? Scratch that, there had to be a reason why she would do something like that.

"I'm only preparing for the baby coming. I think I should give him an extra something, don't you think?"

Dean glared.

"What, didn't you realize, the baby is coming real soon-"

"No it isn't-Son of a bitch!" He knew Sam was going through something but whatever it was, he was going to kick his forever secret hiding ass.

"Oh come on Dean, Sam doesn't know the stages of labor, as I far as I know the first baby was real fast being a micro preemie and stuff. Do you really expect a stubborn Winchester to admit that something he thinks is Braxton hicks is starting to hurt? Don't worry the birth is still hours away and we are losing sunshine-"

"My son can't come now, he'll be thirty weeks and three days," Cas stubbornly told her.

"Oh please, this baby isn't vulnerable and knowing how much power he holds, he won't have any issues even if he was born right now," Meg added with a smile.

"Well there goes your hope of having a healthy nine pounder Cas," Dean couldn't resist. At Cas's glare, Dean realized he really shouldn't have done that. "Okay, bad joke and wrong place, got it."

"I just want to make a deal with you boys if anything possible. I mean everybody that wants the baby is already planning on grabbing him while you are here-"

"They better not!" Cas warned.

"Why because you tucked him in and kissed him?" Meg asked snidely. "Or you decided to leave him tonight with Bobby instead of thinking about making him talk once in a while? Don't worry because like I said, the birth is going to happen most likely in the wee hours of the morning. I can't predict someone else's body though-"

"Again, I don't want to hear about that and my brother in the same sentence. It's already bad enough that they occasionally mess around in my bed-"

"You told me you let that go!" Cas quickly told him. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"NO! When someone sleeps in your bed and exchanges bodily fluids not once or twice but three times it starts to get to somebody. I don't want to have to change the sheets just because my brother hadn't thought of doing it on the floor or something-"

"You would have bitched about a sticky floor there Deano." Gabriel quickly intervened.

Meg rolled her eyes.

"So we have an option. You see we have our master here with us, not at this location but soon we'll be getting into heaven. All we have to wait for is the power of the little miscreant newborn. He's so powerful, he could do anything. All he has to do is twitch his cute little nose and-" Dean interrupted once again with a snort.

"I thought Lucifer wanted him dead," Cas said.

"That was before he did this. Nobody could remove power from a kid this powerful. He has so much grace running through his little body and if he were to have it taken away, he'd still have more. There is no logical way to deal with this baby-"

"I say treat it like a real baby and ground him for tripping the alarms in the hospital," Dean quickly got out.

Meg smiled.

"Right because the baby is going to be grounded for something he can't control?"

"He's a baby with a soul right? So what are you trying to do Meg? Are you trying to distract us-Wait you are!"

Meg smirked as some of the demons took out what looked like from guns to knives. Dean looked over in confusion and her facial expression dropped to a worn out frown.

"We can't very much do what we've been doing with the little baby brat. You think we want one to exist more powerful than all of us? Michael and Lucifer has called a little truce to bring an end to the Winchester baby and Phanuel has volunteered to put the annoying baby on a platter. Baby stew right?"

Dean cursed his luck and brought out his demon killing knife. Great, he was really going to get it. Before they could continue, there was clapping and they looked over in shock.

"Baby is going to be born tonight, are you happy Castiel?" Lucifer stopped to move Meg over towards the other demons and Dean stared in disbelief. "I know, I look horrible right? I'm going to be killing a baby tonight, not myself exactly but you get the picture."

Dean glared.

Gabriel frowned.

"This isn't going to happen Lucy," he told him, getting in front of the other two.

"Gabriel, you finally stopped running and hiding. I am rather surprised that you would be taken with anyone else when you could very much stop everything here and now-"

"Look at yourself talk Lucy, you are nothing but a perpetual child whining about the unfairness of what happened. 'Oh daddy was mean to me so I'm going to break down all his toys.' You never once took responsibility for what you done and you continue to deny you had any fault. The thing that truly brings you on your rear isn't the fact that God was mad at you. He loved you more than any of us, even more than Michael. You are too prideful to admit that you were wrong though and because you twisted sense and logic-"

"It was true, everything. Didn't Lilith teach us that all humans are scum of the earth that we must scrape off our shoes?"

"Just because one human did that didn't mean they all do," Gabriel admitted softly. "It's true I hid and was upset because never before had I seen a sign that humanity could be so good. But I was wrong and dad was right. Humans aren't perfect but they do try to do better. They pray for forgiveness and they eventually change. What the hell is it worth if we sat back and did nothing? You can't control who you fall in love with either."

Lucifer clucked his tongue.

"You are so annoying Gabriel! Humans are nothing more, nothing less flawed abortions that shouldn't have even been made. They try but do they? They get tempted a hundred times over-"

"And yet you choose to look at the ones who do and not the ones that have succeeded in changing. The ones that do love so ever perfectly and true. You are warped into your own way of thinking and want everybody else to conform to your way because you are jealous. Daddy brought home the new baby and you couldn't stand it."

"Shut up, you don't know anything!"

"I know something about love," Gabriel said and Cas couldn't help but realize there must have been more meaning to it. "I know that you could love someone so much and at the same time be annoyed with them. You could love to irritate them and yet at the same time do anything you could for them. You would know that too if you gave humans another chance and didn't think about only Lilith."

"Sorry bro, how about no? Are we going to fight or what, you bore me?"

"I'm going to-" He had thought the trick was going to work. He had planned ever so conspicuously in getting closer whilst talking and shoving the blade into Lucifer's abdomen but it turned out that Lucifer was a couple of steps ahead of him. The devil quickly grabbed the handle and sent the pointed edge straight back into Gabriel's abdomen.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice!"

Before long, Gabriel collapsed, black wings in view and Lucifer happened to look up then. Cas was about to get his out but Dean stopped him. Cas stopped just seeing the pain expressed in Dean's eyes and withheld questioning him about it.

Dean wasn't going to let him fight Lucifer though. He couldn't let him die and leave Sam all alone in the midst of childbirth and labor. Quickly pulling Cas back with him, he decided on the best course of action.

He ran.

Meg would have gone to retrieve them but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Lucifer had killed his brother in cold blood but looking over, she could tell that it oddly affected him. Instead of pulling him off, she relaxed and Lucifer sighed.

"It doesn't matter because we distracted them enough that maybe Phanuel got to the baby before they could go and stop them."

Glancing at the watch which read 10:45 he knew it was only a matter of time. If they didn't stop the baby, he would be born and nothing would stop that kid anymore.

Not even the devil himself.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sam couldn't stop the moan of pain from escaping his mouth and Bobby sighed before coming over to find out what the problem was. Chewing on his lip, he wondered when the Braxton hicks contractions started getting so close together. He let out a gasp when another one came on and curled up, hoping to relieve the pain. It didn't.

"Bobby I think something's wrong," he admitted softly and Bobby stopped in his tracks. Hell no, he thought. He already had to suffer seeing Sam and Cas go at it. He was not about to witness the horrors of child birth! "Bobby…."

"When did your water break?" Bobby asked all of a sudden and Sam came to realize what he nearly shoved in the back of his mind. He groaned, forgetting to answer as he curled up even more and tried to relieve the pain. "You idjit! You're going into labor!"

Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was almost eleven o'clock. He was about to continue when Sam let out a shout. Bobby wheeled out of the way and eyed Phanuel with disgust. Did this angel really think he was this stupid? He wasn't born yesterday.

"So what is the reason for this pleasant surprise?"

"The abomination should have never been made!" he shouted. Sam's eyes widened if at all possible but just as Bobby was going to tell him to keep his pants on, it looked like another painful contraction hit. Those were getting pretty painful and regular and looking at the clock, he hoped the boys got back soon since it was hitting eleven fifteen and he had an angel wanting to go at their throats with a knife. Bobby sighed and held his shot gun on his shoulder. Did they really think he would allow them to hurt Sam so easily? They were a bunch of morons and worse than the boys even on their worst days.

"Bobby, I think it's getting a little worse…" Bobby sighed at the moan that ripped through Sam's throat. He was keeping it together for now though and he really had to concentrate on getting the damn angel out of here.

"Right and you should have said something the first time you started experiencing pain Sam. What's wrong with you idjits anyways? You hide the fact that your water broke! For that you could wait a minute and keep your-Well it's going to be taken off soon enough anyways-"

Sam chose the moment to scream and only caused Bobby to roll his eyes.

"Always the drama queen Sam. You can blame Cas for this one though. He is the one that gave you the baby and now you have to go through the pain of getting it out of ya-"

He covered his eyes and chose to instead watch the angel. The angel who disappeared.

"Shit, Sam lay back onto the couch and stay here," he warned him. Sam moaned pitifully and Bobby made a face. "Maybe that'll teach you not to screw, fuck, or whatever you kids call it these days wherever you see fit!"

He was about halfway out when he realized he actually wanted to add more to it now that he actually had Sam's full attention.

"And just for the record, you owe me a new kitchen counter!"

With that mission completed, he had to find angel boy and make sure he stayed away from Sam. Goody, he thought rolling his eyes. Ain't this going to be fun.

* * *

"Dean can I ask you something?"

Dean looked over and Cas paused for a moment, as though thinking of a way he could divulge the information without seeming insensitive. After a moment, Dean made a soft noise at the back of his throat and Cas quickly cleared his.

"Did you possibly like Gabriel more than just a friend?"

The other was silent for the longest moment, just focusing on the driving that Cas assumed he wasn't going to answer. How he couldn't have noticed the reason that Gabriel came over so often more than normal, he wouldn't forgive himself. He always assumed that it was because of the fact that he loved the idea of being an uncle but it seemed now that it had always been something more.

"I did and I still do. Gabriel has always spoke his mind despite being against all his siblings and he would speak against you too if he thought you were being stupid." Dean paused to clear his eyes and went on. Cas didn't stop him and stayed silent so he could provide his support. "The baby was the reason he originally started to hang around. Then it became more than just Cas's and Sam's baby. First it was a little kiss here and there and after that it was making out in the shower. The thing is though, I don't think it would have honestly lasted this long. It wouldn't have. But I'm glad I had the time with Gabriel that I did. I won't ever forget it and I feel-"

"Did you love him?"

Dean glared at Cas and Cas backed down, looking back to the front. He heard a sigh and turned back to the elder Winchester as they pulled into the lot. It was really starting to get really repetitive. He didn't want to lose people and for some reason, losing Gabriel was just about as bad as losing his dad. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he felt a small void in his heart now that the angel was gone. Nothing else could plug up that hole that was still freshly bleeding though.

"Yeah," he finally mumbled, turning off the engine and leaping out of the car in an attempt to catch up to Cas in their way to get to Sam. "Yeah I do."

I loved him so very much, he thought silently. And I love him still.

* * *

Sam moaned and grunted but Bobby was probably looking for the angel in the basement. He moved to his right only to feel pressure on his head. He was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth.

"You really want your baby to die tonight? Stay quiet and start praying," Phanuel added. "Pray for repentance."

Sam gasped as the pain rushed through him and arched his back but couldn't really lift himself. The man had him pinned down and Sam really couldn't do much. With all the weight he was carrying, he was lucky if he could lift himself up even a little bit. He sank down and turned to his side, wrapping his arms around his abdomen in an attempt to stop the hurting.

"Okay, this is how this is going to go down, you will," he paused as though wondering how to go about doing this. Sam was in too much pain to care at the moment. "Uh," he lifted the waist band of Sam's pants but before he could do anything else, the click of a gun sounded.

"Get off of my brother you son of a bitch! Can't you see he isn't into you, you kinky sicko!"

Phanuel quickly brought a knife to Sam's throat making Sam wince in pain when a contraction shot through his belly. Cas paused, biting his lip. He didn't like seeing Sam in any amount of pain and seeing even this made him squirm in worry and angst.

"Is there anything you boys want to say to Samuel?" Phanuel asked. Dean glared and Cas scowled and it was only when Phanuel turned back to Sam that the younger Winchester opened his mouth.

"Yeah, I…uh….go actually," he got in through the pain. "GRRRR! STUPID!…..STUPID! …..Did this to me! You did this to me!"

Dean looked amused at that and turned to Cas wiggling his eyebrows.

"And that is how childbirth goes down for the boyfriend when his honey is in labor."

"This is normal? To blame someone else for the pain to have a child even though it is worth it in the long run-"

"It still hurts though," Dean just told him, cutting him off.

Cas sighed and nodded. It was pretty unfortunate that one of the greatest joys also caused a lot of pain. Phanuel seemingly lost interest with the conversation and pulled Sam up, initiating a string off curses from his mouth when Sam felt another contraction rip through.

"Hmmm," he moaned painfully.

Phanuel didn't seem to care.

Pulling him forward, he set the knife at the same point at the edge of his carotid artery to show he wasn't messing around. Sam could barely hold in the whimpers of pain and Cas fought his need to come to Sam's rescue. Phanuel opened a page lazily to the middle portion and seemed to be reading something in enochian for Cas recognized it and his eyes went wide. Before Phanuel could complete it by bringing the knife down on Sam, Phanuel fainted. Behind him was Bobby with a frying pan and a temper to match.

"Am I always going to have to save you idjits from hectic situations that could be avoided ninety nine percent of the time. How'd the demon hunt go? You found out the movement of the angels?"

"Yeah, Phanuel is the one enlisted to kill Sam and the baby-"

"He was planning on sacrificing the baby in the womb by using Sam's blood." Cas quickly told them. "Apparently the devil was willing to risk sacrificing his vessel to kill the baby."

Sam groaned and twisted until he was curled up again and Bobby seemed to notice finally that Sam seemed to be having closer contractions but he couldn't be sure, he was no doctor.

"I'll tie Phanuel in the panic room using holy fire to keep him there," Cas said.

"I just thought of something Bobby. If Archangels have more than grace like regular angels why are they still grounded?"

Bobby felt like slapping him.

"Earth to idjit! Powerful baby with powers nobody could comprehend causing a black out of powers until they actually come out! Talk about drama, I thought I honestly seen it all with you lot but this one takes the cake!"

"At least…yah didn't say…pie," Sam got out before whimpering some more. Bobby just shot a single glance his way before returning to Dean and sighing.

"You think we have enough time to take him to the hospital?" Bobby asked as Cas ran back up, exhaustedly.

"AHHH! Okay, this is weird. Pressure, pressure down there and it doesn't feel nice at all!"

"No I suppose it'd be a little uncomfortable," Dean shot sarcastically before going cold, realizing what that meant. "No! You are supposed to have the kid in the hospital! You can't, but he can't-"

With one look from Bobby he shut up.

"Okay don't panic okay? Dean go get a large bucket of scalding hot water, towels and lots of them. Uh, get something we could use as a suction, two twist ties, and a pair of scissors." He saw that Dean was looking at him with a slight expression of panic and almost wanted to strangle him. "The baby is coming whether we try to stall it or not, so run and get back here pronto!"

After Dean ran to retrieve the stuff, Bobby turned to Sam and tried to see how he could assess the situation. He knew that he should call the doctor or some on call emergency services but it would be too late anyways. Sucking in a breath, he quickly turned to Cas.

"Get your boyfriend's pants and boxers off. NOW!" he demanded when Cas didn't move.

"I don't think he would like an audience-"

Sam screamed something close to bloody murder and Cas quickly complied, Sam trying to help out even a little bit but whimpering once again. Bobby took a deep breath and saw just about what he had expected. A dark patch of what looked like soft wavy hair could be seen. Damn, he thought.

"Okay Sam, I see the head," he started but paused when Sam once again let out a painful shout. These contractions were going to drive Sam crazy he thought. Cas went to see but Bobby quickly stopped him and at his questioning look, Bobby glared. "Support your boyfriend you idjit! You put a baby there and now you could get your hands crushed while he pushes the little thing out!"

Cas didn't like the fact that his child was called little very much but he did listen. Dean was back and he refused to even look towards there making Bobby think that Dean was trying to block most of this out.

"Okay Sam, at the next contraction you got to push," Bobby instructed. Sam moaned, tearfully shaking his head.

"Come on Sam you could do it," Dean supported. "You need to push and you push alright? I know you could do it buddy."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut with his hand clasped tightly around Cas's before giving a big almighty push as the next contraction hit. He let out a cry, having never faced pain this bad in his life. He almost considered telling Bobby to just hit him over the head and put him out of his misery. He bared down and pushed as another contraction hit, not even bother to hide how much pain it was causing him.

"Damn kid your baby has a head full of hair already!" Bobby told him. He grabbed the suction that Dean found and immediately suctioned the mouth, then the nose. "Push again Sam! You need to push-"

Bobby quickly shielded his eyes in surprise from the light that appeared but kept a good hand on the newborn's head as he tried to keep Sam productive.

"I-I can't Bo-Bobby," Sam cried. It hurt too much and he was tired. But it hurt more and squeezing Cas's hand again, he didn't want to hurt anymore. Dean seemed to deem this unacceptable however and turned to Sam, forcing him to look at him.

"Sam you can okay, you can do it," Dean quickly told him, not leaving any room for Sam to disagree. "You overcame so many things and you took it all. You moved on and learned from it. The demon blood, you overcame that and we have been so proud of you for that Sam. You make mistakes and it's okay because I make them too but don't make the worst one possible by giving up now! I'm not going to let you Sam! You love him and you have been protecting him all this time-"

"I can't Dean, I-I can't!" Sam shrieked.

"And I say you can," Dean quickly told him, squeezing his hand for support. "You only need to push three good pushes okay?"

Sam nodded tearfully and pushed the second another contraction ripped through his body. He screamed. Dean just ran a hand through his sweaty hair and continued.

"Hold it okay? Good, one more Sam. You could do it!" Sam took in another deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut once again and pushed some more. He whimpered but Dean wouldn't let him give up. He somehow imagined that if their dad was here, he wouldn't either. Giving up was to admit failure and he'd probably yell that Winchesters weren't failures or something similar to that. Still he was ready for this to be over. He didn't know how long he was pushing and it really was painful. How did he do this before, he wondered.

"One more Sammy, one more good push," Dean continued. Cas was letting him squeeze his hand to let him know he was there too and was wiping the sweat from his brow. He quickly bit his lip and waited for the next wave of contractions to hit, hoping this would be the last one. It wasn't though and Dean quickly brought that up. "Sammy come on! You need to give us one more good push! One more good push and you will meet your baby. The baby you have carried inside you all this time! Don't you want to meet him? I know I'm curious to know who it was that caused you to eat all those weird ass foods and played pranks on the nursing staff. He made them go crazy. Do just one more great almighty push though and you're good. You're doing a great job Sammy!"

Baring down, he gave one last shout and bit his lip as he pushed as hard as he could. He heard screaming instantly and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw a bright light. Cas quickly put a hand in front of his face until it was completely gone and all that was left was the little infant, screaming his lungs out.

Bobby took the twist ties muttering about dramatic drama queens and the like before retrieving the scissors from Dean and instantly handing them to Cas who looked at them blankly.

"What do I do with this?" Cas asked in bewilderment and Bobby quickly put them right in Cas's hand. "This is the cord that connects the baby to Sam. He doesn't need it anymore because he isn't in Sam's stomach. So go ahead and do the first great thing every daddy does and cut your son's cord! Ya idjit," he added softly without any real conviction behind it.

After the cord was cut, Bobby got the towels and put the infant in one to warm him up. He was an almighty tiny thing but miraculously he wasn't in any need of any issues pertaining to feeding tubes or oxygen. Definitely not the oxygen if they were to judge by the lungs on the kid already. He laid the squalling newborn on his daddy's chest, allowing Sam to grab a hold of him.

Sam seemed in awe at what he and Cas both had made and Cas in particular stroked the infant's cheek. He smiled a bit and bent down to share a kiss with Sam. They made this, Cas finally seemed to realize the implications of this now that the newborn was here. Before it had been all about getting used to the idea of having a baby, now he was a father and he was going to provide for such a tiny little thing. He gently put his index finger in the baby's tiny hand, obviously still intrigued by how fragile he looked.

"This is the baby that caused so much trouble," he breathed. Sam nodded in agreement and smiled down at him.

"He is the reason that you had to get me all that sweet food at odd times of the night too," Sam whispered, spent. He loved this little guy already and he had just met him. He was glad that Dean wouldn't let him give up when he had been willing to before just because of the pain. Seeing Dean was off to the side he waved him over.

"This is uncle Dean," Sam cooed to the baby and Dean rolled his eyes. He did smile however when the baby let out a tiny wail and Sam tried to get the baby content again. "And that there is grandpa Bobby-What did you do that for?"

"You think I'm really that old?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head.

"You're a father figure to me Bobby why else would we want you to be the baby's grandpa?" Bobby seemed to take this in for a moment before turning around. He was most likely wiping tears at the corner of his eyes although later he denied it vehemently.

"Well okay, I guess I could survive as this little guy's grandpa then. Just do me a favor and make sure that you teach him stuff that pertain to little kid stuff. Don't introduce him into hunting until he's much older."

Sam nodded.

"Of course Bobby, he's not hunting until he's thirty-"

"Techniqually if he wanted to, he could smite everyone in this room." Cas corrected them.

The others blinked before Dean smiled warily.

"Yeah, we know Cas and-"

"There's one more thing," Cas quickly popped out of the room so fast, Sam and Dean didn't even have time to blink. Before Dean could comment on it, Cas was back with what looked like a stuffed animal. It looked like a stuffed golden colored puppy toy to Sam and looking back he saw Cas put it next to the infant. "It's what Gabriel wanted our son to have."

Dean looked over somberly at the stuffed animal at that and Sam quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know what was happening but Gabriel wasn't here and-Where was he?

"Where is he?" Sam voiced out loud.

Cas cleared his throat. Dean didn't want to say anything so that left Bobby.

"As far as I know, Gabriel's gone. Lucifer got him with the angel sword." Sam nodded feeling tears prickling his eyes. He didn't mean to seem so over emotional but he just had a baby and finding out that Gabriel couldn't be here when he had wanted to see the small infant made him really sad. He couldn't even control himself.

He bawled.

Cas pat Sam's back encouragingly, letting Sam get it out onto his shoulder. The baby started to whimper and Bobby rolled his eyes. Why was it that each and every Winchester had to be either so stubborn it was annoying or so damn sad that it tore Bobby up.

The baby opened his eyes and looked over in lit wonder as he made a sucking motion. He was obviously hungry, Bobby thought. The baby's eyes were so big and blue like Cas's. If anybody tried to deny it, they couldn't deny it now; that kid was Cas's indefinitely with Sam's nose as well. The baby let out a small cry and his so big eyes became if anything bigger and that was when Bobby found himself cursing.

"Damn those genes!" Bobby suddenly shouted out loud before wheeling himself out the door. "I'm getting the formula. Find an outfit in that bag I brought in."

It wasn't until Bobby left that Dean and Cas finally noticed why he was cursing and Dean couldn't help but let a groan escape him. This baby had exactly what they were hoping would skip a generation if at all possible. It just sucked and Dean couldn't help himself by being frustrated over it. This was the reason Sammy got things his way when they were in a draw or Sam wanted to check something out and even to have his own way. It just wasn't fair.

"Why'd he have to have those puppy eyes? Couldn't it have been-uh- Whatever, I gotta go."

Even as Dean left the comfort of the house and closed the door he was happy for them. They deserved it but it didn't stop the fact that a certain angel that had been on his mind was gone. He wouldn't let this stop him but he wished that it hadn't been Gabriel. Gabriel was changing and was getting better. Why did it have to be him to die and not one of the demons?

Why wasn't anything ever fair for a Winchester?

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam felt his eyes tear up as he rocked his son in his arms. Apparently childbirth was almost as strenuous as surgery so he couldn't do anything to help the others out, including interrogating the archangel. Sam found himself oddly pleased by that, flipping through the various channels until he had fell on one that seemed worth watching.

His eyes were rimmed with tears by the middle of the show and he found himself hugging his tiny son to him sadly. Why did she have to die, he thought depressingly. So maybe he was getting a little into this show but it was so extremely sad and realistic that he couldn't help it. How Jennifer gave up her life to save the life of her husband's knowing that he needed another heart or he would die. She literally gave him the heart from her own chest! If that wasn't bad, her baby girl was born prematurely as a result of the accident and she would live not even knowing her own mother! He snatched some more tissues up and blew his nose, switching his son to his other arm.

"Sam what are you-NOT THIS AGAIN!" Dean quickly turned the channel and seeing as it landed on Dora the explorer, decided it was safe enough for his over emotional brother for the moment. He was going through the roof with these emotions nowadays and it was getting annoying. Seeing as how Sam was still wiping at his eyes, he decided to change the subject. "Cas is willing to take you two over to the hospital today to get your baby registered. The baby needs a well checkup and you need to be evaluated for, uh, something.." he trailed off not knowing how he should go about telling Sam that he had a problem.

Sam nodded.

"I could watch your son while you wash up-"Sam burst out sobbing and Dean sighed wondering what he did to set it off this time. The baby boy began to whimper, not liking the sound of his daddy being unhappy but Dean just cast an annoying look. He should really be put out by the fact that the baby had the puppy eyes but oddly it just seemed to fit him. With Cas's eyes he already looked clueless so at least there was something to help him get his way when the clueless look didn't help. "What are you crying for now Sam? Come on and talk to me."

"That swiper stole from Dora!" Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Sam into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug regardless. These baby blues were just starting to piss him off. How many days, weeks, or months was he going to go through with this. He didn't want Cas to have sex with him which usually solved the problem because apparently he wasn't ready to be intimate again after going through the pain of having his baby. He didn't even seem to argue much these days, just sat around and cried. Hell Bobby could be cursing over the loss of a very good sandwich and Sam would burst out crying and do his spiel about how he was sorry that he lost it.

Regardless, he shut off the television and pulled Sam to his feet. He was only two days postpartum he told himself. He couldn't very well take Sam to the middle of the woods and leave him there. It just wasn't a logical way to have an hours' worth of peace and quiet anyways.

"Where are we going Dean. He's hungry," he added seeing the two day old suckling part of his shirt.

"That's gross Sam," Dean said observing that. "He needs a pacifier."

"But it will make his teeth go bad if he uses it for extensive periods of time-"

Dean quickly cut him off with hand motions and Sam obediently quieted down. He couldn't handle even more an emotional Sam being logical. Especially when the baby didn't have any teeth yet! He pulled at his hair hoping that he could find something else for Sam to do that would cause him a distraction and would improve his mood. Thankfully Cas was there and it became his absolute responsibility to announce that they were taking one of Bobby's safe vans to the hospital and registering him.

Cas looked at him blankly and Dean took back his earlier statement. He hoped the baby wasn't as clueless as Cas no matter how much he'd look it with those eyes staring up at him.

"Why would we drive-"

"Because they are going to ask about car seats and everything you dumbass!" Dean really didn't want to go bald and here he was dealing with his over emotional brother and a very naïve angel.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas quickly said. "What's a car seat?"

Sam laughed and quickly tried to hand their son over to him. Cas froze making Sam frown.

"Don't you want to hold him?" Cas looked over to the baby as though he was determining something before shaking his head.

"He is fragile and I might hurt him."

"Oh, okay."

Sam sounded so small with that statement but as usual Cas overlooked it. Instead he explained what a car seat was and expressed his agreement that he could drive them both over there. Cas nodded, seeing tear stains on Sam's face and looking over in askance. It only served to roll his eyes some more.

"You kids have fun and watch the baby. Don't leave him unattended and if there is a fire alarm set off, I give you permission to ground him."

* * *

Dean waited until they were out the door until he collapsed onto the couch. According to Bobby the old one was rotten due to the younger Winchester having a baby on it and it would remain in the back yard for all of time or until Bobby decided to burn it. He was an old softy at heart though and it was proven true when he saw the blue blanket that Bobby was putting together. Apparently they were just waiting for a name. That would take days knowing Sam and Cas. They just weren't talking like they usually did and he could blame the baby blues but it wasn't just that. If Cas was around more and helped out with the baby, Sam wouldn't have had much of a problem adjusting.

Dean knew it was because Cas refused to hold that baby even going as far as to make sure he was too busy for the little baby to be in his arms. He wasn't that bothered by it but Sam wanted a break. He was literally dead on his feet trying to accommodate the baby's sleeping schedule. Dean helped out whilst he could but the baby seemed to have temper fits when he was the one watching and remembering what he told Sam about his views on child rearing, it was no wonder the little guy was mad.

More than anything though, Dean was happy to be distracted with Sam's problems. His problems reminded him that his own weren't as bad. He lost Gabriel but he didn't have a long list of issues dating back from refusing to hold their own flesh and blood to not talking to Sam. Hell, Cas hardly came back to the house now and Dean wasn't a fool. He knew Sam spent the night crying his eyes out and told Cas whenever he was around that he was suffering from some really bad allergies.

He had to stop messing with his brother though. Sighing, he continued to ponder some things when he heard Bobby's cursing and sighed. The baby's first word was going to be a swear word and he knew it. Everyone except the angel cursed in at least almost every sentence unless it was a good day.

Kicking his feet back, he decided that was Sam's problem for now. All he was going to worry about was watching some very intriguing episodes of Dr. Sexy M.D and pretend that seeing the guy didn't make him think of that one prank Gabriel had pulled when he was thought of as a trickster. Whilst his thoughts turned to that, he wiped the tears angrily away.

It seemed even now that he couldn't fall out of love with Gabriel like he had planned.

Life sucked but it sucked even more realizing he couldn't not love him. Gabriel stole his heart and he hadn't even realized it.

* * *

"Name and address please."

Sam handed his insurance card over and the nurse ran the information in the system. While Sam was waiting with Cas close by, he couldn't help but wonder why he had to register his child. He could always go to the court house and record it but apparently there was more to it. He tapped on the glass, glancing down to the small two day old frequently.

"Okay, it says here that you were last seen at twenty nine weeks and three days. You don't look pregnant anymore sir-"

"I know that more than anyone else mam, I just had the baby two days ago and need him registered. I was told to come to the hospital for a birth certificate."

She smiled and looked like she was steeling herself for this talk. Right when she was about to say something, the baby let out a whimper and started to cry.

"Cas could you please take him," Sam pleaded. When Cas didn't move, Sam quickly pulled the infant from the car seat and tried to calm him down. It turned out that he wouldn't simmer down unless Sam let him bottle feed. It seemed to satisfy the nurse at the front desk but not Sam who looked unhappily over at Cas by the fact that he wouldn't hold his child. His own child and he wouldn't even hold him.

"I could register him but I need to know where he was born."

Sam told her without any hesitation.

"Home?" she repeated as though she thought she heard wrong. Sam nodded and she sighed.

"Really? You didn't go to a hospital even though there could have been issues and you let yourself to irresponsibly have a child and didn't take come in earlier to be seen?"

Some of the patients turned to look over at him and Sam nodded, not pleased with them being so nosy. Sam quickly adjusted the baby against his shoulder and the young nurse sighed. She paused for a moment, watching the small baby sucking the nipple hungrily.

"He's a cutie I'd give you that. He certainly does look like the cutie next to you." She paused again. "Do you have a name for him yet?"

Sam shook his head .

They hadn't had any agreements on the name yet and Cas didn't like any of the ones he thought up. He didn't care if it was the devil's name, as long as they called him something other than baby, or son, or infant, or even two day old. He was getting sick of that. By the look of her, she thought it was horrendous.

"You can't register a baby nameless. You could always come back when you have the name-"

"Of course, thank you."

Sam gaped over at Cas who didn't even seem to care that he spoke up and therefor interrupted him. It took the young hunter a second to realize that and another to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying. He had been doing that a lot lately and if he did this here then Cas would no doubt be irritated with him.

"I'm sorry," he quickly told Cas, although he already knew it was going to be too late once he got the words out not to choke up.

Cas only seemed to sigh in irritation instead.

"I've got to be somewhere Sam so if you don't mind…"

Sam nodded sadly and he left, causing Sam to crumple under the pressure. He didn't mean it, he really didn't but lately he had been feeling worthless. Now he felt he couldn't do anything right and even the amount of time he took to ensure he got time away from his son made him feel incredibly guilty. He didn't know what to do though. Cas wasn't ever around and Dean was off moping the death of the archangel Gabriel, which he could totally understand and he wasn't selfish.

But a part of him was selfish. He wanted his boyfriend to pay attention to him and at least say he loved him and kissed him. Ever since the baby was born, Cas started acting distant. It hurt but every time he tried to say something to him, his voice got caught in his throat and Cas left with some sort of irritation present. It caused his already present feelings of worthlessness to increase.

"Are you okay sir?" one of the woman asked him.

He nodded, accepting the tissue, placing the baby back into his car seat. He began to squirm and cry at the loss of contact with his daddy and it was all Sam could do not to cry out himself.

"Hey, you had the baby two days ago you say right?" the nurse suddenly spoke up.

Sam nodded and she looked surprised. Sighing, she stood up and led him to one of the rooms down the hallway. He didn't know what she could want now since he failed to do another thing right. He couldn't do anything-He paused realizing the nurse had placed a chux pad on what looked like a baby scale and instructed him to undress him so she could get his naked weight. Sam did although he was hesitant to know what it was for. After getting his weight and measurements as the baby squirmed unappreciatively, the nurse handed him a small card.

"These are the measurements that you had taken today. Usually a baby loses a little weight after they leave a hospital but you had him at home so we don't know his birth weight. He's a little small even for regular standards but since he's healthy, we'll let you continue to take care of him. His birth weight will be set for this okay? He was three pounds and twelve ounces but it looks like he's already gaining the weight. Now does he eat well?"

Sam nodded still a little confused. After answering what he knew, she quickly moved in to check him before letting him have a seat. He fell into it wearily and she smiled.

"So the post birth bleeding, is it still happening?"

Sam didn't want to be reminded of that. It was nasty and he didn't like the fact that he had been spotting blood ever since the baby boy was born. He nodded though and she smiled reassuringly. Turning to her right, she placed a piece of paper on a clipboard and had him fill it out. Once he had, she looked at it before frowning a little bit.

"Did you have any problems with depression when you carried your son?"

Sam shook his head.

"Well it looks like you may be a little bit tad depressed-It's not anything to be ashamed with especially when you had your baby."

"I-." He quickly shut his mouth however and realized he couldn't talk about these things with her like he wanted.

Cas was an angel and any ranting would make him sound crazy even to her eyes so he just watched the baby boy suck on his thumb. He seemed to like that even before he had been born. He was about ready to leave when he noticed one of the staplers floating on nothing but air. He let out a strangled squeak of surprise and it dropped to the floor. She frowned all the while trying to converse him in the questions she wanted to get answered.

"I'm sorry I have to go mam." He quickly told her before lifting the car seat and leaving. He couldn't take the baby anywhere.

As he headed outside, he heard the fire alarms go off and turned to see the sprinklers were activated as well. He groaned wondering how he really was going to ground a two day old. One that pranked an entire hospital just by showing up.

* * *

He felt like crying again.

Cas wasn't even near him and instead was paying attention to the youngest illegitimate Winchester Adam. He knew there was something wrong with this picture but Cas now even refused to acknowledge him. Of course Sam still tried to get Adam to open up to them but it didn't hold as much conviction whilst he was trying to gain the angel's unwanted attention.

He pushed back the tears though seeing as how Dean suddenly had wanted to say yes to Michael. It wasn't about him anymore and it was back to being whoever Cas had to save. Turning to their five day old son, he was surprised to see Adam holding him. He wasn't very bad at it turned out.

"You don't have a name for him yet and he's five days old," Adam pointed out.

"That seems to be the general crisis right now," Sam told him, sitting down beside him and watching as the baby gurgled in response to being tickled on the stomach. Adam didn't hold him very long before handing him back over. Sam accepted him and although a part of him knew that it was beyond the usual baby emotions, he quickly snatched the napkins on the table to cover up the tears.

Adam was silent for a moment and Sam thought he was just going to ignore what he knew that they both saw. Sam didn't feel very useful at the moment, especially when the baby started crying and Sam was the only one able to truly calm him down, but he would have liked to feel important to Cas in some degree.

Didn't Cas love him anymore?

* * *

Cas did eventually talk but at first it had been about Adam getting away and becoming the vessel for Michael which they had been working to prevent. Sam nodded all throughout listening all he could and determined not to mess up anything again. He loved him so very much and if Cas suddenly lost the feeling, he didn't know what he would do.

Suddenly Cas crashed his lips against his and Sam responded although he was in shock. He had to be. Cas kissed him fully on the lips and he ignored everything else to feel this bliss that had been missing for days. Their baby was seven days old so he could say that it was better than nothing. Cas pulled away momentarily and looked him in the eye. Sam tried to kiss him again but Cas leant back, just giving him a look.

"Listen Sam, you can't say yes to Lucifer. You can't."

Sam nodded.

Cas seemed to feel bad about something and he wanted to know what. Cas returned in his haste to taste every part of Sam and the younger Winchester couldn't help but respond eagerly. This was what he had wanted. He now had him and him undivided. Cas pulled his shirt off and brought his lips down his chest, licking and biting the skin and causing Sam to tremble in satisfaction. Before he even began to touch his pants, Cas grabbed a condom and Sam nodded in approval.

"Just so we don't make any more kids," Cas explained to him.

Sam nodded with him. Just as he was about to continue, Cas spoke up.

"I was thinking about the perfect name you know. It doesn't help that there isn't really one kind of name but here it is, I like this one the most."

Sam looked over in surprise, hoping that this wasn't a dream. Cas continued putting his hand through Sam's hair.

"How do you like Emmanuel? It means God is with us." Sam tested the name in his mind and scrunched his eyebrow in wonder. He could tell Cas beginning to get nervous when Sam nodded tenderly. "You like that?"

Sam nodded again.

"We could name his middle name after Bobby," he added.

Cas looked at him and Sam continued, pausing to nip at Cas's collarbone.

"He delivered our baby so I thought to dedicate the middle name as a thank you." Cas nodded and looked towards the small sleeping infant.

"Emmanuel Robert Winchester. I like it," Cas stated and before Sam knew what hit him, he was flat on his back and moaning with pleasure as Cas slowly made love to him.

He definitely didn't want to be dreaming and if he was, he hoped it never ended.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Emmanuel seemed to like the name as well.

Dean rolled his eyes as the baby broke out in loud shrilling wails to announce he was hungry. He didn't miss the confused look on Sam's face though when Cas once again did nothing to appease his own son. The confusion turned into hurt though which Sam was more than able to quickly hide from the angel and instantly went over to feed him himself.

The baby stopped as soon as the nipple was brought to his lips and he drank hungrily, little tears still hanging from the side of his face. Sam quickly cleared them away with the pad of his thumb, sitting on the couch so that he wouldn't have to worry about falling over and dropping him along with.

"So you named him Emmanuel? I take it that it was Cas's idea, am I right?" Dean asked seeing Cas immediately nod. "So how is he doing today huh?"

"Well right now he's hungry," Sam snapped without even meaning to.

Cas just stood there and Dean felt that there was something missing here. He knew that they were having some issues with Cas being near the baby but he surmised that it was more than not, an anxiety that a lot of new fathers got. It wasn't rare to see someone hesitant in holding a small infant because they were afraid that the child would break. If he hadn't taken care of Sam since the younger brother was six months old, then he would have been the same way. Newborns especially were very fragile even if they could smite somebody with just one look or trip fire alarms in a hospital. Dean laughed when he found that out by Sam anyways and Sam was just taking it in waves.

"So I called the hospital and they're finally making the birth certificate," Sam added, somewhat calmer and Dean nodded. Now that he had a name, it would be more ideal.

"So how does Emmanuel think of his new name?" Dean asked turning over to the baby and gently rubbing his cheek.

Emmanuel didn't seem to like his finger there and Dean withdrew it, holding his hands up as Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Okay, I'm not implying anything but did your son just give me a bitch face? And so intense too," Dean added before allowing himself to smirk. He laughed out loud much to Sam's annoyance. "He did! He has Sammy's bitch face expression and his puppy dog eyes. My, what isn't he going to have?"

Sam glared.

"Well unlike me, I'm pretty sure he could pop you into a volcano," he just mentioned casually. That quickly shut Dean up.

Bobby wheeled himself in at that moment and placed a little embroidered powder blue blanket over the little baby and much to Sam's surprise, the baby cooed before taking the bottle back. He saw the name emblazed in dark blue and couldn't help but feel emotional all over again. Bobby did so much for him and he continuously proved it without Sam even having to ask and he showed that he absolutely cared with every fiber of his being. He quickly wiped his tears away and handed Emmanuel to Bobby who had wanted to hold him more anyways. The baby just continued feeding, closing his big blue eyes like he was going to fall asleep.

"He is precious. I can see why anybody would mistake this little boy for innocent especially without knowing about the fire alarm incident-"

Cas looked over and Sam at least had the decency to keep a neutral expression on his face. The angel quickly scrunched his eyebrows in curiosity before turning to Dean with the question instead.

"Is this a separate incident that I'm not aware about?"

"You mean when you oh so greatly left my brother in the middle of the clinic there? Or maybe the time you left him stranded when he was getting more diapers. Hey you could thank Emmanuel for learning how to pop them back home before there were any water works. Don't you care at all Cas? You don't hold the baby and you don't talk to my brother. You only seem to be good at leaving when things get rough now and I'm sick of it. Talk to Sam."

"Sam I know you are emotional but God is out of the picture and Lucifer wants his vessel. He wants to also utilize the power of heaven through our baby. Do you want that to happen Sam? I am trying to keep you from saying yes to Lucifer-"

"I'm tired Cas," Sam interrupted anxiously. "I'm tired all the time and I feel worthless. You won't even hold him for a second and somehow I've been feeling as though I've been in the wrong. Can it really hurt you to acknowledge him? Can you really not want to hold him?"

Admitting to a weakness wasn't something Sam usually admitted but Dean realized just how tired Sam really was. He was at the point of exhaustion and Cas being Cas just didn't realize that. He was probably too into taking Lucifer down to notice but pretty soon, Sam would need some serious help and Cas wouldn't even be able to fix it that easily if it got to that point. He quickly stepped in.

"Cas talk to him-"

"I really need to go," Cas interrupted, stating it to Sam like what he was doing was honestly more important.

It caused Sam to snort in disbelief and Cas looked over irritated.

"I really do have important things to take care of other than stay at home and play," he paused looking like he was thinking really hard to find the next word and then, "house and be all happy with the knowledge that Lucifer is out there wanting to 'mess us up'."

On any other day, Dean would have been proud to hear that but right now this was all nice and everything but he couldn't really see where Cas would come off thinking that his mission was more important than family. It was something that Sam had rebelled against and even though he lost a past girlfriend, it was really working with him right now. He had a son that was well protected and a daddy that may very well be stupid and naïve but he loved Sam all the same.

"I don't want you to go before we have our talk," Sam continued and Cas gave him a look.

"I'm going," Cas said.

There was a moment's silence in which a pin could have been heard dropping. Cas looked around him and then turned to his son who was obviously fussy over his parents fighting. Cas didn't hesitate to go over to him and shove a finger in front of his face though and Sam had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out in surprise. Cas normally had no contact with Emmanuel and he hadn't any idea why he would now until Cas opened his mouth.

"That is not funny Emmanuel. Stop grounding your papa," Cas added and Dean laughed until Bobby glared. Sam himself had his arms crossed, glaring at Cas for saying that. It wasn't the baby's fault that Cas didn't know how to communicate.

"Don't blame our son-"

"Stay out of this Sam. Emmanuel can't do this every time one of us has a disagreement-"

"Oh? Now we're having a disagreement. I thought we were having a fairly nice conversation about rainbows and candy canes," Sam spat sarcastically.

Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I talk to our son about things that he is too little to understand-"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"There is no way that you are this stupid Cas! Did you ever even come into contact with a little baby before?"

"I watched over a couple in my time. They were of course very short for the mother didn't like the fact that I didn't know how to hold them right. I never had my own kid to actually deal with either-"

Sam's eyes had softened up considerably since then and he seemed more than willing to work things out so Dean quickly picked the kid up and Bobby followed him to the kitchen. Sam really believed when they left that Cas would follow and was surprised when he stayed back, hands in his lap and head dejectedly looking at his fists. Sam went over there and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Cas, I'm so very sorry," he didn't want to cry but his hormones were still out of whack since Emmanuel's birth and Cas was such a sorry sight and he caused this.

"Don't be sorry Sam. I'm so busy most days that I forget that I still can't abandon my duties to my family. I have a baby now and it stopped being surreal since he came. I honestly thought I'd have more time to get used to a little baby being here."

"Why don't you ever want to hold him though? He loves you and he wouldn't have gone all the way to get us to communicate if he hated you-"

"Sam I don't want to hurt the baby!" At Sam's shocked silence he continued. "Those babies I have watched could already crawl. Hell every angel that has come into contact with a baby has been pretty normal sized but my son, he's small."

Sam suddenly felt a bit better. He let a small smile grace his lips as he felt Cas tighten the hug. He thought it was something he did but it turned out that it had to do with only the fact that Emmanuel was still at a low weight and itty bitty. He could almost feel the happiness ebb its way inside him. Cas rubbed his back soothingly before they broke apart.

"You won't hurt him," Sam quickly told him and before he could complain, Sam laughed adding, "I could have helped you from the start if that was what you were scared of. He's like any other baby and you have to do the same thing or they would lose the support. You won't drop him though; we could start with those baby carriers."

Cas nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude but I really did have to be somewhere," Cas told him after a pause. Sam nodded and gave him another hug. It was Cas who pulled him forward when Sam was about to end it to kiss him passionately on the lips. Moaning, Sam pressed himself further into Cas, deepening the kiss and Cas's hands roamed his body, settling on both sides of Sam's hip. Bobby stopped them before they got too deeply into it with a shout.

"See this is why you two have this issue now! You think you could just make out anywhere you want and next thing I know, Emmanuel isn't yet two months old and he has a little brother or sister to fight with since we all know how you siblings get along." Sam was about to open his mouth but shut it at Bobby's glare. "Don't start with me you two. I helped you deliver Emmanuel and no matter how much I love that boy like he is in fact my very own grandson, I didn't very much like having to deliver him."

Sam went to say something but Bobby held up his hand.

"I'm not finished yet, ya idjit," Bobby added making Dean crack a smile. "You boys had a baby the first time around because you were cocky, horny, and irresponsible. I know you would have loved that little girl the same way you do him but you didn't even think of the consequences. If you thought about them like normal adults and an adult like angel, I wouldn't have to witness you two going at it on my kitchen counter!"

Sam quickly nodded whilst Cas just looked plain insulted. He waited until Bobby finished until he said something.

"We weren't going at it at your kitchen counter Bobby," he corrected. "We were having very good sex."

Sam hid his head in Cas's trench coat at that. Sometimes the angel's naivety shocked him. Bobby looked like he didn't know whether to deck him one or feel sorry for the fact that subtly was lost on the angel. Instead he just sighed and went back to his work desk. Cas looked back over to Sam and smiled, Sam returning it more brightly now.

"I'll return home as soon as I could, alright? I'll even be with you when you put Emmanuel to bed."

Sam nodded and kissed him again, only breaking it off when he heard a bang sound on Bobby's desk and knew that he was warning them that there would be no funny business. He quickly broke it off with a blush and when he looked over Cas was already gone.

* * *

Emmanuel was fussy.

Normally Sam wouldn't have an issue with that but being that it was two a.m. and Sam had been up three times already for a bottle feed, a diaper change, and the baby just wanting someone to know that he was loved, Sam was tired. Cas was on the edge of the bed trying to discern whether or not to keep trying to pat his son's back. The carrier had been a good idea and Cas didn't have to worry about the implications of what he could do while he was holding the baby for now. He did however become irritated when Emmanuel continued to scream.

Dean finally poked his head in tiredly.

"Is there a problem or is this a new way to let everyone know that we have a baby in the house?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEAN! GOD, IT NEVER BOTHERED YOU BEFORE!" Sam quickly turned to Cas and apologized when he realized the way he used God's name. Cas was too busy trying to give Emmanuel a pacifier and making cooing noises so that the baby would calm down.

"I never thought I would see the day that daddy Cas would coo." Dean admitted and Sam shot him a glare. The small three week old cried louder and Sam sighed.

"Why will he not calm down? I've done everything possible to make sure that he's satisfied," Sam was close to crying. He couldn't do this another day and Cas casted him a sympathetic look.

"I could take care of this Sam," Cas offered. "Maybe I could take him downstairs and-"

Both brothers quickly shoot their head. Sam didn't want Cas to have to suffer through this alone even though he didn't sleep. Sam would feel horrible and Cas still wasn't to the point that he was confident in taking care of an infant. Cas nodded in understanding and Dean sighed.

"Let me start up the Impala," he told them. "You could ride in the back seat and we could find something that works."

Sam nodded.

"What the hell? It is worth a shot and if it doesn't work, we could say we tried," Sam added rubbing at his eyes.

"You aren't driving though," Dean added.

Sam looked at him irritably but Dean stood by that notion, quickly excusing himself to put on some pants so he wasn't out in public only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Cas quickly popped them to the car and helped Sam put the squalling baby in the car seat by the time Dean showed up.

"Why do you even want to help out Dean," Sam whined. "You should be sleeping!"

"Yeah and you are my brother. If you lose sleep I feel it and I have been having a bad day anyways. Whereas if the baby sleeps, you sleep and then we go over the research we have about Lucifer."

Sam nodded and placed his seatbelt on. He tried to place the pacifier in the infant's squirming mouth but so far it was becoming pointless. Dean quickly started the car and took off hoping they would find something along the way to help. So far it was proving completely useless and no matter how much they tried, the baby screamed and hollered.

"Sometimes babies cry," Dean told them. "You did."

Sam was surprised that Dean would even mention that. He didn't know a lot of things from when he was too young to remember and they barely talked about it so Sam never pushed. But hearing that he was a fussy baby made him wonder how their dad handled him.

"Dad didn't handle you most of the time Sam, I did." Dean admitted when Sam voiced it and that brought a small smile to Sam's face, realizing the extent Dean had gone to take care of his baby brother. "I had an issue with you as well but I found out interestingly enough that to get you to stop crying I'd have to talk about anything. If you got bored of something I was saying, you'd cry as if telling me to change it. You loved hearing about angels, mom would tell us all the time about them and you would stop crying when you were told stories about mom. Yup and I thought I was never going to get you to shut up but all it took was something that happened from the womb. I'd talk to you then too and babies remember. Dad wasn't too happy that you wouldn't stop crying though whenever he paid attention to you and it really wasn't his fault but your bond was way stronger with me than with dad and I think he was always jealous of that deep down."

Sam nodded and tried to think of something that the baby would like. He didn't remember doing a lot of things and after a minute threw his hands up in surrender and laid his head on Cas's shoulder. It helped that he was already leaning over, despite the car seat in the middle and he really just wanted to cry now. He was trying all sorts of things and even some of the stuff he knew Cas did to get him to sleep didn't work on the little guy.

Dean sighed, seeing that and shrugged.

"Oh well. Guess we drive back home and try something different tomorrow. Me? I'm going to listen to AC/DC on the way back and it's driver's choice picks the music so you guys are out of luck," he added seeing Sam's sleepy glare.

As soon as highway to hell started playing however, Emmanuel instantly stopped. Sam looked over in disbelief before laughing. Only Sam's baby would cease crying because his uncle decided to play that music. It was logical though since the entire time he was in Sam's stomach, the music was blaring all of Dean's crappy genre. It didn't make it better though and instead Sam sighed angrily.

"Want me to turn it off?" Dean asked smugly.

He lowered it until they could barely hear it and the baby started to whimper again. Dean gave them a break though and turned it to a more acceptable level, not wanting his brother to become emotional again. He noticed it was quiet though and a glance in the rear view mirror told him why. Emmanuel was asleep with his pacifier in his mouth with both Sam and Cas laying over him. Sam's head was on Cas's shoulder and they were both so peaceful that Dean couldn't help but snap a couple of pictures. Cas was definitely doing better since a week and a half ago. He knew that Cas loved them just as much as they loved him and Dean couldn't be happier at having his best friend as a brother as well. It all worked out in the end and he was happy.

Frowning, he was glad that Sam didn't touch on the issue of why he was doing this for them. Sure he didn't want Sam to suffer through this but it was more to it than that. Whenever he closed his eyes, he replayed Gabriel's death and a part of him felt that he wasn't dead. He didn't want to fight logic but in doing so he may be fighting his heart. He didn't want to go the logical route though and keep believing Gabriel to be dead. He couldn't stand that day in and day out. It wasn't like the supernatural dealt with logic on a daily basis. Time and time again it was proven that there were things that trumped logic. But he had a more different reason for logic being trumped in the end. Not because of his mind or even any knowledge he could gain.

But because he loved Gabriel in the end and his heart had already won out.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**CONTAINS MPREG. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Are you plain stupid?"

Sam rolled his eyes and both Cas and Dean looked over. They had been seriously discussing one of the ways to defeat Lucifer and the best idea seemed to be getting the last ring owned by Death. Sam had been overthinking things again though and listening to Bobby about how Sam had even thought to offer up himself to jump into the pit was plain ludicrous, they all quickly vetoed it.

"I'm not going to do it. I just thought it was a good idea because Lucifer is not going to jump by himself."

Dean nodded at that logic but still shook his head. He couldn't think of trading his brother even if it were to save the galaxy. He just couldn't allow Sam to leave behind his baby and long committed boyfriend for this. Also he was afraid to lose his brother. The brother he remembered teaching things to even when Sam had been stubborn and pouted about wanting to give up. It had happened a lot along with the terrible twos which knowing how dramatic Sam was, it was pretty fierce and something that got Sam spanked for by his father. He couldn't believe he was remembering all this though and realized he never really truly forgotten.

He just pushed it in the back of his mind after Sam had left for college and he had thought that Sam betrayed him. He had imagined himself doing everything for that kid and it not being good enough. Now though, the thing with Ruby may have shaken their faith in each other but it didn't destroy their bond and it was getting stronger again already.

"Well then take what we say and keep it in your mind then Sam. Don't do it!"

Emmanuel whined and Cas quickly lifted him out of the play pen. Getting pestilence's ring was kind of hard and thanks to him, Sam ended up with a small cold he didn't want to risk the baby getting. Cas was doing pretty well now, especially since he was a mere mortal now.

"I say find death and stop those factory leeching companies from selling those stupid by products!" Bobby quickly demanded.

"Who will watch Emmanuel?" Cas quickly piped up.

Bobby glared and Cas instantly shut up.

"Well you made that baby, you put him in day care for a day or something-"

Cas tipped his head in confusion.

"Day cares for them?"

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly intervened before Cas continued.

"Basically a babysitter Cas and no I am not putting him in there. He could get a cold, he could get picked on by the older kids there, or he could be holed up crying for his parents and not know if we're in any danger-"

"Or he could pick on the kids himself, give them viral hemorrhagic illnesses, or pop right in when he sees fit! Did you ever think of that or were you two thinking he is as innocent as that little Annie girl?"

"I don't understand," Cas said. "How do we know if our baby isn't as innocent as this little girl or not?"

Sam sighed and pulled Cas down for a quick kiss. Cas continued to look at him curiously though and Sam knew a situation when he lost one quickly spoke up.

"Annie is the movie about this little orphan girl who eventually gets adopted. She really tried to get her friends to have better conditions in the orphanage they had been staying at. It's basically boring and I can't see why Bobby would compare them."

"I bet you can see it when you consider the mischief he's been playing with the alarm clocks." Bobby challenged.

Sam groaned.

Whenever Emmanuel felt neglected now, he quickly made the alarm clocks buzz or if he didn't do that, he would mess with the baby monitoring systems. All ways were in a way, his quest to get attention. He wanted spoiled and wouldn't settle for any less. It didn't help that he had the puppy dog eyes either. His big baby blues went big whenever he was about to cry and even though his parents were willing to deny him some things, Dean and Bobby were vulnerable to it as much as they were to Sammy's whenever he flashed his own pair of puppy dog eyes. Seeing as how he had also had Cas's innocent version of the puppy dog eyes didn't make it any better though and together it was ten times worse.

Sam turned irritably into Cas's arm and sighed.

"I'll find someone to baby sit," Dean quickly put in.

They paused and Dean continued.

"Lisa, remember her Sam? Her son Ben that we saved from the changeling?"

Sam nodded.

He certainly did remember and as far as he could tell, she had been an old flame of his as well. Maybe if he rekindled it, Dean could move on from Gabriel's death. He wasn't stupid, he knew it still affected his older brother and he would be a fool not to. He had noticed in the beginning that they were sort of at odds at each other but their chemistry mixed. He noticed the first possible interaction that led to him thinking that they would be good for each other during the stupid RPG thing that Becky had invited them too.

"Okay," Sam agreed.

Dean quickly took out his cell phone and headed outside to call.

Hopefully Lisa didn't mind babies that could make a microwave explode. Sam and Cas didn't know about that and it was going to stay that way as long as he could keep convincing Bobby that the cop had done it. Bobby wasn't very friendly with her already and getting complaints about Emmanuel's screaming had made it worse since the neighbors should know that babies screamed. It was invalid and the cop had only asked if they were abusing him or neglecting him. Let's just say Bobby didn't want to hear from her again.

* * *

Death thought Sam's idea was best and Sam brought it up again after the issue with the deadly Croatoan virus had been taken care of and they had the four rings. Dean didn't think it was a good idea but Bobby said abided that it was a horrendous idea adding the fact that Sam would not only be leaving behind Cas but their three month old infant who would never get to know both parents.

"I'm sorry if you guys are against this but-"

"Sam," Cas suddenly spoke up, handing the baby to Bobby. Crowley had been such a generous help although meeting the baby was something he said was a long lived goal. Anything that beat the angel Phanuel in power was a thing to be taking into consideration. Treading carefully would be smart as well. "We need to speak outside. NOW!"

Sam nodded finally and let Cas lead him to the salvage yard. Cas was distant and didn't really seem like he was willing to take this with a talk alone. Sam knew it was bad though when Cas was calm. He was showing emotions better since he was made human from being cut off from heaven for two long. Sam just wished that there was a magical remedy to stop Lucifer.

Suddenly Cas whirled around and grabbed Sam by the arm. Sam sighed painfully at the hold he had on it but didn't try to stop him as he started to tell him why he wanted him out here instead of in there with his brother and father figure.

"Why Sam? Why would you want to do something so dangerous without even thinking of the consequences? I have given everything to you and you can't just repay everything by jumping into the pit, it's not fair!" He took a deep breath and continued on. "You said you liked me in the beginning Sam. You liked me for me and I was flattered and took the next step to be with you because of that. I risked my status in heaven for this. And then I gave you a son. What am I not giving you that is making you unhappy enough that you think that you would rather let Lucifer possess you? Huh Sam? I love you!"

Sam felt the tears in his eyes at that confession and stopped fighting the painful hold Cas had on his arm. He didn't want to do this and he just wished that Cas realized that. He loved him too and it was because of this that he wanted Cas safe. If Lucifer was out and about, he could hurt him and Sam couldn't have that. He had to do whatever it took to keep his boyfriend and son safe that he wasn't thinking about things from Cas's perspective. He was an idiot though if he thought that Cas would be okay with this. He even went as far as imagining that Cas wouldn't be okay without him and he wouldn't tell him to try to be. This wasn't okay but it was the only solution to Sam's mess he put them into and it was Sam's job to fix it.

"I am happy with you Cas and I do love you," Sam quickly countered, silencing all of Cas's complaints before he could get them out. "If there were another way, you know I wouldn't be doing anything like this! I just don't want you to be hurt and this has been my mistake from the start. It started when I trusted Ruby over you and my own brother. It has to end with me fixing what I fucked up Cas. You have to believe me…"

Cas had been silent to this point and cut him off finally with a nod.

"I wasn't sure but to lose you now…Sam you are going to have to drink a ton of demons blood in order to not feel anything when he possesses you now. The grace I put into you is a disadvantage that we did not foresee at the time but helped you to recover. If you do let Lucifer in then you must also remember that you most likely won't be drinking nearly enough to account for the pain you will go through."

Sam blinked.

"Why-"

"You were marked by me with my grace Sam. Any other angel that tries to possess you is going to make it painful. Ever since Emmanuel was born I kept debating whether I should give it to you or not. I kept telling myself that you needn't know and I could do a bunch of things to keep it unnoticeable, including putting it down your throat when you were sleeping. I couldn't do it Sam and I thought that you honestly wouldn't do it. I can't condone this and I honestly can't express how much losing you would mean to me. Sam what I'm trying to say is, I can't tell you what to do. It's you that has to decide and if you do decide to do this, you're going to be dead to us for all eternity. Do you really want to risk that?"

Sam couldn't keep himself from seeing how much Cas was really looking forward to him telling him he wouldn't do it. He knew it in his eyes that he was afraid but he had to fix what he could and that meant fixing the mess he started.

"It started with Ruby Cas. The mistakes are a mile long, longer than the length of my whole arm stretched out and until I fix this, it's not going to change anything. I hurt you last year so much and if I would have listened to you, we wouldn't be in this predicament now-"

"If you hadn't made those mistakes we wouldn't have had Emmanuel like we do." Castiel's interruption brought a new wave of tears to his eyes and he nodded hastily trying to wipe them away. Cas quickly blocked his arms, bringing them down and cupping his face. With the pads of his own thumbs, Cas quickly wiped them away. Sam knew what this meant and Cas was dead set against it but he knew the face now. Cas wasn't crying, he wasn't getting mad, it was only the tender care in which Cas was trying to make Sam feel a tad bit better that Sam knew now.

Cas was resigned to this.

And for some reason it hurt so much more.

* * *

"So this is it," Cas finally said.

Sam nodded.

Dean was getting the car ready and Bobby was hanging back. Emmanuel was going to stay in the car whilst they went in and took care of it. Sam couldn't believe how surreal this all seemed now. He made sure to kiss his baby more though, knowing that the chances were, he wasn't going to be seeing him take his first step. He wouldn't be able to see the first Christmas. He would even miss him talking and so many other firsts that Sam would have been looking forward too. He ran his hands through the baby fine wavy lightened brown hair. It was starting to get lighter. Sam would never know if he would be more like his daddy or more like his papa now. He hugged him tightly before putting him in the car seat.

It was when they were on the road that Sam honestly started to think about life in general. It seemed to always lead to one main disappointment and to his astonishment, he thought of reasons why hunters never had a family. He realized now how dumb he had been and now Cas was going to be a widower with a small son. He smiled sadly thinking of all that he had been through this year alone with Cas. He wouldn't be able to look forward to any future things with him either.

"You look like you may want to take this all back and think of something else." When Sam said nothing Dean sighed. "Listen Sam. It's okay to miss your family you know. Maybe now that you are doing something stupid you could understand where dad was when he was trying to do the same thing for you and you rebelled. I think it's not a coincidence that you are doing this for them. You don't want to risk a second that could end in them getting hurt."

"Funny you should mention that," Sam replied dryly. "How is it going trying to get over Gabriel? I'm not stupid Dean; I know you loved him for quite a while now and have since that lame convention. There was no way you would willingly hang out with him before and I don't honestly blame you. You liked his taste back when we thought he was the trickster at the first job we met him at. You probably had a little denial going on then but the point is, you could move on with Lisa and Ben-"

"Is that a promise you want me to keep?" Dean asked. He knew that Sam was trying to make him happy but damn it all, he felt like he was losing his brother and there was no telling how Cas would feel. "Fine, I'll pretend to be happy with Lisa even though I don't honestly feel something for her at all."

Sam nodded and leaned back.

If only he could make Cas promise to move forward as well. But Cas couldn't stop loving him at all and he felt ten times worse even mentioning it.

* * *

Sam had thought he knew what he was doing but it wasn't until he had almost been in the midst of killing Dean that he was somehow able to discern what he had all done. He had hurt Cas beyond anything he had ever done and Bobby was killed too. He saw that Dean looked a little surprise and he knew it was hurting him just to be in control now.

"Dean, I promised," he said in a low voice but Dean heard every word. "And I got him."

He dropped the rings onto the soft patch of grass and did the incanation before turning back to Dean. This was going to be it and the he wouldn't be able to see either of them ever again. He would be devastated if he were them and knew that the only thing keeping Sam sane right now was remembering how much he loved every single one of them.

It didn't go as plan when Michael arrived but Sam was okay with that too. He learnt early in life that things always changed. For one, it was always destined to be this way. He and Dean would be born and they would always end up back here. As for his love for Cas, he hoped it would last past this. He hoped that even in alternate demensions, nothing would stop Sam from loving Cas. He loved him too much.

He jumped taking Michael with him in the pit. There was so much he had planned and some things he hadn't even done yet.

It didn't matter because he would do neither.

* * *

Dean was cruising in the car when Cas appeared. Dean snorted at Cas's new power and knew deep inside that Cas wouldn't pick that over family. They were both just two men who lost their world and Dean was oddly enough, surprised that Cas didn't try anything more as of yet.

"Heaven is in need of repair obviously," he started surprising Dean. "I loved him with all my heart and yet he still did this. I know he wanted to save the world but I selfishly admit that I don't care about that anymore. I just wish that I could have Sam back. I'd have become a human for him."

Dean nodded.

"Did you ever listen to the song you can't always get what you want?" Cas shook his head and Dean went on. "Well life is just unfair Cas. People die every single day without any cause and yeah it hurts like hell but it's worth it. I just wish that Sam didn't have to suffer because those mistakes? Yeah I initially blamed him for it but when I really sit back and think about it, he was no worse than anyone else but the only difference is that Sam took it personally. He always believed in God and angels more than me too. I wish he was here too."

"And Gabriel too." Cas was quiet for a second and Dean observed the sleeping baby in the back seat. He had went back to get Emmanuel from Lisa's with every intention to keep his promise to Sam but for some reason, he just couldn't. He could be happy without a love life for now. He had Cas to help get over Sam being gone from his life and a little boy that would be crying nonstop for his daddy who would never be able to reassure him he was there. It was unfair but was very very much real.

"How could you not break? Is this how a broken heart feels? I think that I may have broken something," Cas added and Dean blinked before nodding.

"You feel like you could never be the same that you were and that you have a void or hole where you feel numb where Sam had been?"

Cas nodded and Dean didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or to emphathize with that. Sure he wanted his little brother back as well but Cas was lost without him. He knew how they were together and the moments that they thought he hadn't been watching, especially when Sam was pregnant with Emmanuel, he came to realize exactly how much they loved each other. The most ironic thing was that it took Sam getting knocked up from the beginning for Dean to see what had been there.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed.

"Well I'll be spending time in heaven to fix it up but between that, I think I'll be staying at Bobby's to watch over my son there. He loves his grandpa very much and if I remove him from there, there would be no one else to help. He needs something normal in his life too."

Dean nodded.

"I'm heading that way, did you want to stay along-"

"I've got important matters to attend to," Cas said with a head shake. "I can trust you to watch Emmanuel for me?"

Dean snorted.

"Like you could expect anything else?"

Looking back, Cas was already gone.

Dean sighed and turned back to the road. Bobby was devastated at having to deal with the loss of one of his surrogate sons and having the baby around would probably lesson that. Dean forced himself to smile. If Sam wanted him to be happy in the end, he couldn't very well deny Sam his last wish. He wanted him to smile and to laugh again. It wasn't about Lisa in the end as much as it was him being happy and he wanted to be in Emmanuel's life. He wanted to show him how brave his daddy was and more than anything, he wanted to keep the reminder of his brother around.

Because it hadn't been all bad.

Sam's and Cas's love child was living proof of that even though one of them wasn't even here anymore. He couldn't say he was dead but he minus well be. Dean could only take note that everything would be going well from now on. He had to wish he could believe that because it would be hard without Sam in their lives. But he could live with that. He could move on and get used to it.

And the reason was in the back seat of the Impala sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	18. PREVIEW

Here's the preview for then next one to this three part Story! Hope you've enjoyed them so far :)

Here it is and please review:

* * *

Given up something to the person that they felt great love for had to be incredibly hard. Once the heart was stolen, it couldn't be taken back and knowing that Sam was off somewhere in the pit didn't help Dean's case one bit. It had been six months since Sam was gone and he couldn't stop thinking about how he kind of promised him to move on with Lisa and forget the things in the past.

He was happy that he didn't when he observed the person working behind the counter. He could only imagine how it could be Gabriel but he didn't have any of his angelic powers or memories despite anything Dean could observe and yet he was still the mischievous man/angel he had met. Rolling his eyes at the fact that he was smiling his way, Dean suppressed a smile. Looking at the time he quickly groaned and threw a twenty on the table. At his inquiring look, Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Nephews man. Can't really abandon the little guy. I said I'd help him with the new lego set once I got back and my uncle won't let him start on it until I watch him."

He had two hours until the kid was angry with him. He would pout and cry "De" like it was the only name he knew but he was known to say fuck when his papa was around. He was proud to say that Emmanuel's first word had been fuck thanks to him. Seeing Gabe seem to hesitate, Dean smiled.

"I'll show you a picture of the little guy. The poor kid looks so much like his papa but has some of his daddy's best features," Dean was quite saddened at mentioning his dead brother but still kept himself from showing any emotion. That he was good at. The guy wouldn't have to know that it was just Cas, him, and Bobby trying to teach the kid right.

"Sounds like a great kid," Gabe observed from the photos.

Dean masked a ghost of a smile at that. He kept himself from saying that it was because the brat had a mentor before he was even out of the womb and continued with his best times with the kid.

"Makes me almost want one. ALMOST though because I know my brother went through a whole load of pain with his. I'm more than happy with adoption."

"And an eighteen year old Asian girl would be-"

"Someone I'd take to a motel room for a night."

He grinned.

"Maybe you could meet him sometime." Dean invited.

Gabe seemed to think about that.

"My shifts over in fifteen minutes…"

"Perfect, the more the merrier and Emmanuel will stop crying over his lego set and how doing the actual think has been delayed over and over again."


End file.
